Sugar Coated Lies
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: So, I've gotten back into Full Metal Alchemist and have pretty much put my other fictions on hold, not simply due to this story but also because those creative wells have run dry for the time being .I realize there are probably a billion or so stories out there with a similar plot line and people are rolling their eyes and saying 'oh no, not another one' and I'm not going to lie and tell ya how different and unique this story is. I figure I'll get reviews if ya like and absolutely zip if ya don't.

With that in mind, I bid you to read the below statement of some of the things I've changed to fit this story line, the story takes place 3 years _after_ then end of the anime series. (Some elements of the manga will be present, but the ending of the animated series has been ignored)

Alphonse **does** have his body back he lives with Winry and Pinako.

Edward being sent to Germany is **totally ignored **

King Bradley **was defeated **

Olivier Mira Armstrong is the **Furher Queen **

Edward is currently **17 years old** and is a **Lieutenant Colonel **

Alphonese is currently **16 years old**

Mustang **doesn't **have a patch but is now a **Major General **

Hawkeye is a **Captain**

Havoc is a **Captain**

Breda is a **2****nd**** Lieutenant **

Fuery is a **1****st**** Lieutenant **

Falman is a **2****nd**** Lieutenant **

**Agraia **is a small country bordering Amerstis.

I think that's about it. I haven't tweaked it too badly I don't think. So, without further ado, please continue downward for the story!

**Chapter 1**

Furher Queen Olivier Mira Armstrong stares coldly at the group of people spread about her office, taking in each member of the smooth running team with a critical gaze. Major General Roy Mustang watches her just as fiercely behind guarded dark eyes from his place to the right of her desk, his shoulders straight and tense. Although Armstrong had just been officially given the title of Furher she'd been around long enough to hear about this particular group of soldiers, good and bad reports alike and already had this particular unit in mind for this mission. They worked well together, having seen their efforts in the defeat of the Homunculus posing as the former King Bradley and their support of her becoming the Furher. Armstrong isn't a stupid woman, she'd watched how the unit worked together, finding them to have the battle hardened experience to adapt to any situation and still the flexibility to warp their teamwork to make any scenario work to their advantage.

Oh yes, this team would do well.

Running her gaze once more over the unit her eyes narrow as the count comes up one member short. Flicking her gaze back to Mustang she states her discovery smoothly.

"You seem to be missing a member of your unit Mustang." For his credit the dark haired Alchemist doesn't bat an eye at her discovery and answers quickly, with a practiced ease Armstrong has come to enjoy in the man.

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric has been summoned back to Central from his latest mission but was detained in Risembool for repairs to his Automail. I spoke with him before this meeting and he assured me he was leaving on the next available train." Armstrong considers this for a moment before tapping her long nails on the polished top of her desk. Having met the young Alchemist during her command of Fort Briggs and seen first hand the Automail the young man wields so carelessly she understands his need for the mechanic.

"Very well, since he can't be present he doesn't have a say regarding his role in this mission. Mustang I trust you to brief Full Metal when he does return to Central." Mustang nods, satisfied the Furher hands Mustang a stack of official mission reports, the alchemist taking one before passing them along to his officers. Standing Armstrong nods to Miles who shuts down the lights and flights the small flame inside the projector, a prepared map of the neighboring country coming into sharp view on the spacious wall.

"We have received reports concerning unease spreading through our neighboring country of Agraia. I don't think I have to tell you what would happen to Amerstis should this unease develop into a civil war among the country's two governments." At the silent nod from the soldiers sitting before her she carries on.

"I also don't have to explain how sensitive the situation has become between Amerstis and the northern section of Agraia after the revilement of Bradley's true identity." Again the woman pauses, watching as the blond officer takes down notes in the margins of her report.

"Although they distrust us, northern Agraia has asked for our help in discovering the reason for the unease and the attacks coming from the southern region." Mustang quickly speaks up, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"With all do respect Furher, this sounds like a misson for the recon and tactical teams.." he trails off but Armstrong quickly cuts him off.

"Is _not_ reading the files provided to you a gift Mustang or a curse?" she snaps, eyes darkening dangerously as the frigid edge chills her voice. Mustang silently seethes but flips through the file.

"The recon and tactical teams have already provided as much information as they can but outsiders aren't welcomed among the people of the southern regions. That's where you all come in." she smiles and gestures for Miles to flip back on the lights. With the room bathed in the bright lights the Furher again glances over the unit, satisfied her choice was correct. Without a word Miles takes over the briefing, his voice cutting sharply through the room while Armstrong reclines back in her chair, half listening and gazing out the window at the parade grounds.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the southern town of Vuhur. Intel suggests that this area is the main focal point for the unrest amongst the people. It is believed that one Nathaniel Gage is the ring leader who is trying to form a mercenary group. Along with infiltrating the town and collecting more intelligence you are to make contact with Gage and report back to the Furher your findings." Miles concludes glancing over at Mustang who looks slightly puzzled.

"Yes Mustang?" Armstrong asks, her eyes still drawn to the parade grounds outside her window. The flame alchemist narrows his dark eyes and glances down at his folder once more before asking his question.

"Where does Full Metal come into this?" Armstrong smiles sardonically for a moment before turning almost lazily to gaze at the soldier, finding his gaze hardend and slightly protective, a remarkable quality from a man who is basically the teen's legal guardian.

"We believe that one of the ways to Nathaniel is through his son, Ezra Gage. Since Edward is of age to be in school I decided to play the wild card and put him in. His mission is to go undercover as a student and become friends with the Gage boy and gather information through his association." Armstrong explains, using one of Mustang's own remarks about the boy being used as a 'wild card' in the recent events that brought her to the title of Furher. Mustang gives a snort and shakes his head.

"Edward will not be happy about this." He states as Armstrong waves a 'dismissed' at them. The woman can only give an indifferent bark of laughter.

"I don't care if he's happy. See to it that he does his job Mustang, I'm leaving you to sort out the appropriate roles for your people to play. Your train leaves in two days and a separate spending account has been set up for your unit's undercover needs." Armstrong states and nods to the sharp salutes thrown her way.

"Carry on Major General and good luck." Mustang turns smartly on his heel and heads for the door, his unit of loyal officers following behind him. Armstrong settles back and exchanges a look with Miles, his expression nearly unreadable and eyes guarded by the dark sunglasses.

"I think they'll do fine." She states confidently. Miles only response is a small twitch of one side of his mouth.

"Do you think it was wise not to tell them what happened to the last unit we sent in?" Miles asks, fixing the woman he's served for numerous years with a steady gaze. Armstrong shoots her subordinate a silent looks of distaste as being second guessed but responds icily.

"What they don't know won't kill them."

"Hopefully." Miles adds.

**(Train Station – Next Day) **

Captain Jean Havoc leans patiently against the brick and mortar pillar, the curling smoke of his cigarette making numerous patrons of the station glare harshly at him, some muttering under their breathes about a dirty habit. Havoc couldn't care less what the civilians thought of him, he was a man who'd survived the Eastern Rebellion, regained the use of his legs after a devastating injury and helped expose one of the biggest corruption in Amerstis military history.

He's smoke in the train station is he damn well wanted too.

Usually picking up visiting officials at the train stations are a duty reserved for those below his Captain status but for this particular trip Havoc volunteered. The train screeches to a stop with a loud hiss as people gather around the windowed cars, waving at their newly arrived loved ones. Taking one last long drag off his butt Havoc snubs out the ember on the sole of his boot and heads over casually, his eyes raking over the patrons departing the train. A shock of gold among the muted colors pulls the soldier's eyes to the far car, a white glove raised in greeting. With a waved greeting of his own the Captain heads over to where the young man is pulling back on his uniform jacket, the Lieutenant Colonel bars slightly askew on the breast.

"How was the trip?" Havoc asks as he approaches, snapping off a lazy salute to his long time friend. Edward Elric adjusts the blue jacket and rolls his bright golden eyes.

"Pointless as always." He responds smoothly, running a hand through his short cropped hair. For Havoc seeing the young Alchemist with short hair was a shock, having grown use to the long braid that'd always be plaited down his back. In the time Havoc was in rehabilitation a lot changed for the young man known as Full Metal, his stature being one of them. Although not as tall as Havoc the blond Alchemist has gained some height, now just shy of the average male height for his age. With a frustrated growl the alchemist buttons up his jacket and Havoc reaches out to flick one of the status bars into a straighter line.

"Couldn't have been _that_ pointless if you had to stop at your mechanic for repairs." Havoc points out, reaching down and grabbing Edward's light travel satchel, a gift from Hawkeye after his battered and worn suitcase finally gave out. Edward gives a growl of annoyance as they set off through the throngs of people, pushing their way to the parking lot.

"Yeah well, let's say I had to get my point across somehow." Ed remarks, pausing to hold open a door for an elderly woman and her grandchild. Havoc turns to watch the younger man, so changed and mature for his seventeen years. In retrospect Havoc would have to say that being around adults and thrust into the kinds of situations he'd dealt with since he was twelve the kid was always mature for his age, but it's more predominate now.

"How's Alphonse doing?" Havoc asks casually as Ed slides into the passenger side of the car, Havoc only pausing to light another cigarette before easing himself in behind the wheel of the car. Edward doesn't say anything at first and Havoc doesn't push him, instead the Captain eases the car out of the spot and eases it out onto the roadway. Alphonse had gotten his real body back, in a way that Edward hasn't discussed with anyone, and has been living with Winry and her grandmother in the boys hometown. From what Havoc could figure out, Alphonse was having trouble adjusting from hollow suit of armor back to being a flesh and bone human being and his struggles weight heavily on the older sibling.

"He still gets cold easily and forgets that _pain_ is a powerful thing, and his balance is still off, but he's getting better." Ed responds sullenly, his flesh hand gripping the harsh metal one under his uniform. Although Al had been returned to his natural body Edward still had the automail limbs he'd had since the incident that started the whole quest. Havoc didn't understand why the body was returned and not the two limbs of the older brother but was silently grateful that the bastard gate didn't take anything else from Edward.

"He's done remarkably well for only being back for three years. If I remember right he was up and walking within a year." Havoc begins as he stops at the traffic light. Edward sits silently for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess he is doing well. Anyway, how about you? Any lasting effects?" Edward asks, changing the subject. That was another Havoc noticed that changed about the alchemist, Edward rarely speaks of the problems Al's having and usually switches the subject. He'd seen the other push the young man for information, their concern for the younger Elric making them blind to the fact that the issues Al faces are still a raw wound for the older brother, a soft spot of self hatred. So, when Edward changes the subject with him Havoc obliges, not wanting to push the Alchemist away.

" Ahhhh I'm doing fine. Back to doing four laps around the warehouse district." Havoc croons, finishing the nicotine stick off and tossing the filter out the window. Edward gives the Captain and sarcastic look and a raised eyebrow.

"Okay fine. I don't do laps around anything. But I'm back to myself." Havoc admits as he stops in front of the military guard post, the two military dogs showing their tags before being allowed onto the grounds.

"Man, I could use a break. I'm beat." Edward comments as Havoc pulls the car to a stop and stops the engine. "Maybe I'll ask Mustang for a few days off before he sends me off again, I haven't had time to even do my laundry." Edward gripes, pulling his satchel out of the car. Havoc shakes his head and accompanies the Alchemist up into the offices.

"I wouldn't count on it chief." Havoc grins and at Edward's questioning look he pushes through the doors into the office.

"Ah, Edward. Nice of you to join us, your report can wait until after your briefing." Edward's travel satchel hits the ground with a dull _thud_ and an expression of absolute shock crossing his face.

"You've got to be _fucking kidding me._" Edward growls and then groans at Mustang's smirking face. Edward shoots Havoc a look of pure desperation but the smoking man only shrugs and spins around in his desk chair.

"Sorry chief." He supplies while Hawkeye moves to hands the newly arrived Alchemist his mission notes.

"If it makes you feel better Ed, we're all in on this one." Fuery says sheepishly from his desk. Ed's eyebrow twitches for a moment before Roy pipes up from his desk.

"Oh and we're leaving tomorrow, so you need to be briefed and then we need to go do some shopping." Mustang smiles, making the shocked Lieutenant Colonel twitch even harder.

Author Note: Wasn't really sure where to end this, so hopefully it was ended in a good place. I will update again soon, but please feel free to let me know what you thought or even if you have any ideas about what Ed should experience while living with his new 'family' and going to school? Please do drop me a line! I love to hear from you! Also, if you like the name of the story or ya don't let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it and the suggestions I received. The story is going a bit slow due to my extreme hatred of stories that have little to no plot, it's basically (Ed goes to a school, has these problems and then resolves the issue and is once again a hero, Yay! End of story) I hate those, I guess I'm a sucker for thickening plots and monkey wrenches, so expect this and possibly the next chapter to be on the slow side.

As for the writing style, I am a POV kind of person but decided to try something new. If anyone is familiar with my other fics I've always written from the character's point of view. Change is a good thing and I figured I'd might as well attempt it.

As for my sadistic treatment of Edward, you'll just have to keep reading my dear friend. I can assure you, there will be numerous issues.

**Chapter 2**

"And that's the basics of our mission." Mustang concludes, leaning back in his chair and fixing the younger Alchemist with a blank look. Edward for his credit browses through the papers, his bespectacled eyes scanning the thick report, committing every word to memory. Mustang must admit the teenager is taking the news of his role in the scheme very well, having only had one outburst of annoyed rage.

Needless to say, this odd behavior worries the veteran Alchemist a little.

"What grade am I supposed to be in?" Edward suddenly asks, glancing up from his reading to address Hawkeye and Mustang, his golden eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion from behind the thin layer of glass.

"Eleventh, this would put you as a rank of Junior among your peers." Hawkeye informs stiffly, pointing to where the information is provided in the notes. Edward nods and continues to scan down the page, his eyes moving rapidly. Mustang exchanges a concerned look with Havoc, who is perched on the edge of the Major Generals polished desk. Havoc only shrugs before turning his attention to studying the ceiling, the smoke from his lit cigarette curls lazily upward. Breda, Falman and Fuery had just left on a coffee run to the mess, leaving behind the higher officers. Mustang silently regards his youngest subordinate, finding the short cropped hair unkempt and the dark bags under the golden eyes a little disheartening. In contrast with popular belief Mustang isn't totally _heartless_ when it comes to the seventeen year old Alchemist, he wishes he could give the boy a chance to rest and take in all the information needed for this new mission, but he has his orders.

"So I'm supposed to be a _student_?" Edward asks, flipping the file closed and pulling off his glasses, a mark of the strain he'd been enduring since he joined the military.

"Yes Edward. The Furher decided you'd be the best candidate due to your… age." Mustang comments slowly, watching as the glasses are placed inside an inner breast pocket, the gloved fingers tapping on the file's folder idly. A dangerous flash of annoyance streaks through the golden eyes and Mustang braces himself, the angry fits formerly produced by comments of his height are now ignited by comments about his age.

"What roles have you taken for this mission?" Edward asks, suspicion lining his voice as he gazes around at the others. Havoc smiles, clutching the cigarette between his teeth and rubs the back of his head while Hawkeye shoots an annoyed glare over at the other Captain.

"Captains Havoc and Hawkeye are going to be acting as your parental figures, Havoc being your biological father and Hawkeye posing as his live-in girlfriend. Your mother, Trisha, passed away when you were just a boy, leaving Havoc alone to raise you." Mustang informs the younger Alchemist, pulling the note pad closer to him so he can easily read off the stories the unit had worked on creating.

"We're using your background since it will be easier than creating one." Mustang continues but pauses when Edward doesn't respond, his eyebrow cocking as Full Metal fixes him with a strange look. Unsure of what to make of the look Mustang continues on, reading off the various bits of back story they'd come up with.

"Of course alias names have been created, yours is Edward Keller. We decided it would be easier to keep your first name to make it easier. Havoc is also a Keller while Hawkeye is taking the surname of Fowler." Edward grabs a pen off the desk and quickly scribbles down the names in his mission notes, glancing up once finished.

"Breda and Falmen have been given jobs working in the school you'll be attending. Breda as a teacher and Falman as an assistant coach, while Fuery has bagged himself a job working in the main office, their names haven't been changed." Edward again quickly writes down these notes, his silence making the General nervous.

"And what about you? General Bastard? What roll are you playing or are you just the puppet master?" he asks, venom practically dripping off his words. Mustang narrows his eyes at the tone, finding the boy to be seething in anger but trying to keep it in check.

"I'm renting a room from Mr. Keller and wok as a simple laborer, working various jobs under the name Roy Mabes." Mustang concludes, pushing the writing pad away and fixing the youngest state Alchemist with a calculating look.

"Wouldn't those rolls be better reversed? You playing the 'father figure' and Havoc being the laborer?" Ed asks, giving the scheming Mustang a suspicious look. Mustang only shakes his head but is cut off by Havoc's all too cheery explanation.

"Roy figured you'd kill him within a week, so I volunteered to be your" he holds up two fingers and each hand and flexes them "'father figure' for this mission." He smiles at the younger man and for a moment Edward is caught between trusting the Captain who he considered his friend and his gut that had kept him alive through various near fatal situations.

"Alright… sounds reasonable." Edward says, deciding to take a chance and believe the grinning Captain. Mustang watches the exchange between the two, finding them to be almost like siblings. For Mustang this rag-tag unit had become the closest thing to family he'd had through the years and he'd be lying if he said he didn't hold a soft spot for all of them in his heart. Breda and the others chose that moment to arrive with the fresh coffee and several pastries, their idle chit chat filling the office. Edward quickly pushes himself out of the chair and makes his way over to where the fresh cups of brew are waiting, striking up a conversation with Falman.

"That went over better than I expected it would." Mustang says quietly, keeping his voice low enough so his words wouldn't travel over to Edward, who is sipping at his coffee and studying the rest of the mission notes, pointing several things out to Breda or Falman while Fuery attends to Black Hayate, and feeding him some pastry bits on the sly.

"Kid's exhausted. You've kept him on mission after mission for the past two months. I'm pretty sure he couldn't get angry even if he _wanted_ to." Havoc mutters around his cigarette, Hawkeye also expressing her concern with a terse nod.

"Sadly there won't be much time for him to rest. We still need to pick up the items outlined by the Furher and do some last minute planning." Hawkeye points out and Mustang agrees.

"I'm leaving it up to you two to get Full Metal outfitted for this mission. Report back here in say four hours and we'll finish briefing before turning in for the night. I have a few matters I need to finish before hand, so I'll meet you back here. Dismissed." Mustang orders half heartedly, watching as Havoc thumps the younger Alchemist on the shoulder and pulls him along behind him. Hawkeye gives the General a quick once over which Mustang responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you Captain?" he asks, knowing what the sharpshooter is about to say.

"Do you think it is wise to not let on to Ed about Havoc's condition?" Mustang looks away, suddenly guilty for having to betray the trust of the gifted boy once more. Shuffling some paper on his desk Mustang pushes the comment away.

"Ms. Fowler, I believe you have some shopping to do with your boyfriend and his son. I suggest you get to it." He suggests and Hawkeye nods her head, turning on her heel and following after the other two, her shoulders tense. Mustang sighs and runs a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling every bit his age.

**(With Havoc, Ed and Hawkeye) **

The Military PX is a massive place, one single row of buildings located between the dorms and the mess hall was dedicated to the soldier's shopping needs. Ed had been inside the PX only a handful of times since he joined the military when he was twelve. Those few times the young Alchemist had walked through the doors with a single purpose in mind and paid little to no attention to the many things that could be purchased.

"This place is huge." Edward remarks as he enters the large center behind Hawkeye and Havoc, who were talking about the types of things they would need. Havoc heads to the cart corral and grabs one while Hawkeye stops to look at the younger man. Ed cranes his neck to take in the upper level while his feet guide him foreword, nearly walking into a display of pots.

"Edward. Watch where your going." Hawkeye chides softly, finding the golden eyes filled with curiosity as they move slowly through the lower level, Havoc humming peacefully and chewing idly on a toothpick. Hawkeye pauses for a moment and pulls out the list she had made after the briefing.

"At the current moment we have a need for civilian clothes…" Hawkeye trails off, finding the expression of the two males a mixture between disgust and horror. Havoc's toothpick balances precariously on his lips while Ed's eyebrows seem to be stuck somewhere up near his hairline.

Hawkeye sighs. Men.

"Alright, how about this. Captain Havoc, do you have enough clothing in your possession that doesn't have a _hint_ of military?" She studies the man as he thinks, finding it humorous to watch him rack his brain for the answer to her question.

"I have _some_ things…" he trails off before giving a sigh of defeat.

"And you Edward? Do you have anything that doesn't connect you with the famous 'Alchemist for the people'?" she asks sternly, using the title he'd gained through his adventures as a child. Hawkeye knows that the young Alchemist has very little beyond his uniforms and a few changes of clothes, a fact that always worried her.

"No." is the clipped reply from the younger man. Havoc grabs the list from Hawkeye's hands and flips through the pages.

"Seems like pretty basic stuff to me chief. Come on, there's no way to escape." Havoc remarks and begins to push the cart towards the clothing area. Edward following behind the older soldier reluctantly, Hawkeye watches them suddenly aware at how natural their roles are.

Edward hates shopping.

Nay, he despises shopping.

As a child he hated going into town with his mother before the beginning of school and having to try on multiple styles of clothes, his mother's hand reach into the space between his stomach and pants and tugging at the denim, making sure he had room to grow and move. He hated how the ladies in the clothing shops would coo and comment as he was dressed and fussed over.

Those days are long gone now however, the days of his mother's soothing touch, calm words and complimenting comments of 'you look handsome' are but a distant memory, stripped away from him far too soon. In the years he's been in service to the military Edward saw little need to expand his wardrobe past the black pants and red coat and now he had few reasons to have clothes beyond his uniform. Havoc had gone off and started look through the racks of clothing, the cart already filled with a few things. Walking amongst the clothing Edward couldn't help but question the fashion of today's youth, finding the flashy emblems and large sayings distasteful. Finding a section of denim pants the young Alchemist stares dubiously at the tags, unsure of what would exactly fit since the military clothing runs along different measurements. Tapping his metal hand on the shelving Edward jumps when Havoc appears behind him, his arm reaching out to pick up three pairs of pants.

"What's up chief?" he asks, giving Edward a questioning look. The young Alchemist rubs the back of his head before shrugging.

"Shopping's not my favorite thing." He says in ways of explanation but can tell the Captain isn't buying it.

"Uh huh. Alright, anyone ever show you how to buy regular pants?" he asks as Edward tries to ignore him by walking away. There is a lot of things the Alchemist had never learned about doing things like 'regular' people. When your brother's a hollow suit of armor and your half machine, it's difficult to consider yourself on the same level as those you pass on the street.

"It's alright. That's why I'm here chief. Alright, let's see here." Havoc says, having seen the look of loathing on the teen's face. Havoc knows that both of the Elric boys haven't had the guidance they should have and over the years has tried, along with the others in Mustang's unit, to be a kind of role model for the boys.

Okay, maybe they're not the _greatest_ role models, but Havoc thinks they both turned out fine with what they've had to deal with. Pulling down three different types of pants the Captain lays them out on some shelving so that Edward can clearly see the labels.

"See here. This is the waist size while this number here is the length of your leg. Looking at you I would guess this is the best fit, but you're going to have to try them on." Havoc explains, handing the teenage Alchemist the smallest pair. Edward takes them and makes a face at 'try them on' before grumbling something about fitting rooms and hands down his pants. Havoc tries to hold back a choke of laughter but watches as he complies, shutting himself into the fitting room.

"How's he doing?" Hawkeye asks, dropping several items into the cart and giving Havoc a questioning look.

"He hates shopping." Havoc informs the other Captain, Hawkeye only rolls her eyes.

"All men hate shopping, why would he be any different?" Havoc considers this for a moment and shrugs before he moves off.

**(Back at the office)**

Take out containers litter the desks of his subordinates along with numerous containers of soda and juice. Mustang and the others had wanted to bring some type of liquor but the ever diligent Hawkeye threatened numerous holes of hot lead if she saw even _one_ bottle in the office. That suited Edward just fine, even without the lulling effects of the alcohol his eyelids were beginning to droop as the couch in Mustang's office started to feel _very_ comfortable. Havoc watches the teen out of the corner of his eye before exchanging a look with Mustang.

"I think we should wrap this up before the kid zones out on us completely." Havoc suggests and Mustang nods, finishing off the last bit of his noodles.

"Alright, any last questions before we leave tomorrow?" he asks, glancing around at his subordinates. Technically this meeting was supposed to be a final debriefing, but as usual the other officers had somehow transformed it into a relaxing, stress-less evening before being forced into roles they'd rather not play.

"Yeah, I have two." Edward calls, propping himself up out of his comfortable position and grabbing one of the files from the table beside him.

"How do we explain my auto mail? Have these people even _seen_ auto mail before?" he asks, searching for a pen only to come up blank. Hawkeye hands his one and he thanks her with a nod. Mustang swirls his can of soda for a moment, contemplating the answer.

"We'll just use the story we told Tucker. You lost your limbs in an accident while your father was stationed in the East during the rebellion. As far as I know they know what it is and have seen it but it's not common among their people." Edward gives a groan and slumps back into the couch, his eyes closing and his flesh hand messaging the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"If you bare it openly and use that story I don't see how you'll have a problem. Just don't try to hide it." Havoc suggests but Edward makes no move to acknowledge the wisdom. In Amerstis auto mail has become a common thing to see, with places like Rush Valley gaining popularity among war veterans the art of the metallic prosthetics has become widely accepted, but for other countries this isn't the case.

"As long as no one throws rocks at me… I think I'll manage." Edward admits finally and Mustang winces at the reference to a past assignment where the young Alchemist had been stoned because of his metal limbs. For being such a tough person the awkward situation his auto mail often presents while outside of Amerstis has left Edward with a lasting nervousness.

"Any more questions?" Mustang asks, his stomach coiling as the countdown to their departure begins.

Author Note: yes, I know. Boring but needed. Next chapter will be their arrival in Agraia. Please drop me a comment and I'll see you all in the next update! (Which might be tomorrow if I have nothing better to do.) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate the calls for updates. Since you all are reading this I'd like some suggestions of what you'd like to see Edward and his new 'family' go through. For me I've been out of school for 3 years now and even when I was in school I didn't pay much attention to the politics and such. I was pretty much a loner who people thought was a cold hearted bitch.

Anyway, I leave it up to you to decide some of the experiences Edward will have to face.

Onto the fic!

**Chapter 3**

_Agraia is a small country that boarders Amerstis to the west. The country is split into two sections by a chain of mountain ranges known as the Saricand Mountains. This natural line is bypassed by numerous trade routes that connect the Northern territories to the Southern, although the people of both providences share the same currency, religion and language their very much a separate people, their long and brutal history of war and difference causing the rift between the providences. The only time the two providences joined together was in the war of Thyseos, where both regions fought against Amerstis military, then under the rule of Furher King Bradley. After a long and brutal battle that saw the near eradication of a whole generation of Agraians the treaty of Egis was signed in the Northern capital of __Austris, since then the country of Agraia has welcomed the open trade of goods between the southern and northern regions and Amerstis. _

_Agraia's northern capital is Austris. _

_Agraia's southern capital is Xanarur. _

_The southern area is known for its textile production and farming. With fertile soil and wide open planes the majority of the northern people are farmers. Although the main industry for the area is producing grains from the wheat, corn and rice crops, they are also well known for their warm and strong textiles. Their industries are mainly found within the larger cities, which are very populated while the farm land is located around the cities. Vineyards and fruit crops are also of abundance. _

_The northern area of Agraia is known for its machinery and industrial revolutions. This area has gone through several 'revolutions' in the past decades, manufacturing a large amount of metals from the ore found in the mining shafts of the Saricand Mountains. Although their main export is steel and precious metals the northern region is also known for their rich coffee plantations. _

_The currency for the country of Agraia is called the Shekel. The Shekel is the paper money that comes in denominations of one, five, tens, twenties, fifties and hundred dollar denominations._

Ed snorts and flips through a few more pages, silently fuming over the comment about Bradley. Instead of allowing his annoyance with the author of the book to continue Edward glances around the train car, finding Havoc asleep with his head against the window and Hawkeye reading through a new edition of some gun magazine.

"Was your reading informative Edward?" Hawkeye asks, her mahogany eyes flicking briefly over at the Alchemist before returning to her magazine. With a tired sigh Edward removes his wire rimmed glasses and rubs at his tired eyes.

"It was informative enough that anyone asks I'd be able get by with the basics. Hopefully they won't ask me to argue politics or any vast historical topics." Edward replies with a wide smile, rubbing his short cropped hair with his auto mail hand sheepishly. Hawkeye glances back over at the teen, finding his grin infectious she allows a small one to tug at her lips.

"Edward, you're supposed to be playing a typical _teenager_ for this mission. People aren't going to ask you what your views are on local politics and whatever historical conversation you'll probably see is in the history class, where in you'll have the text book for guidance. Also, you're a _transplant_; you won't be expected to know local history." She reassures, watching as the smile fades from Edward's face.

"That's true I guess." He responds, voice sounding far off while the look in his golden eyes glazes over. Hawkeye understands the situation and decides against trying to draw the Alchemist out of his thoughts with idle chit chat, instead she studies the youth in her own invasive way. Dressed in civilian clothes Edward looks every inch of his role, the dark khaki cargo pants hang loosely from his trim frame, the belt just barely holding them up around the narrow hips. Dark brown work boots have replaced the polished combat boots and a burnt orange long sleeved shirt defines the muscles in his arms and the span of his shoulders. Along with the short cropped blond hair, ruffled by the occasional breeze from the window makes Edward looks very much the part of the seventeen year old teenager. It would have been a perfect replica of the alias description, except for the eyes. Bright, overly intelligent and world weary the golden eyes of Edward Elric have always been a source of insight into what the young man is thinking or feeling. To Hawkeye the Alchemist's eyes show the true maturity of the young man sitting across from her, the years of being in an adult world and being responsible for his sibling and his actions have forced Edward to mature, he's seen and done things most children his age don't even want to dream of.

The eyes show how quickly he had to grow up, to avoid becoming broken.

To Hawkeye it's a sad realization, that instead of pulling pranks and dreaming of the future, the teen in front of her had been dealt a serious blow as a youngster, a blow that forced him to become an adult before his time.

"You're doing it again." Edward's voice cuts through Hawkeye's thoughts, jarring her back to the present.

"Doing what?" she asks, flustered to have been caught inside her thoughts by the very object of her concerns. Edward smiles widely, his glasses once more in place as he picks out another book from his satchel, this one a dictionary of words in the Agraia language.

"Looking concerned. Don't worry; this mission will go off without a hitch and we'll be back in Central before you know it." Edward reassures, leaning back into the bench seat and placing his auto mail leg across his flesh knee, the pant leg giving enough to gravity to reveal the polished metal of the limb. Cracking open the thick tome the gifted Alchemist begins to read, his face hardening into a mask of pure concentration as his eyes flick rapidly over the words, committing their sounds, spelling and meaning to memory. Beside him Havoc gives a rumbling snore at a particularly firm jolt, his eyes opening briefly to take in the car and its occupants before slipping closed once more, leaving his breathing to fog up the window. Hawkeye smiles to herself and picks back up here she left off.

**(Main Train Terminal – Southern providence of Agraia, city of Xanarur) **

The train station is bustling with activity as people head for their departure platforms, pushing steadily through the crowds of newly arrived people. Havoc steps out of the private car, quickly scanning the crowd of people out of instinct before moving out of the way so the others could climb down. Edward was next, his boots hitting the paved platform with a _smack_ as he neglected to use the narrow metal steps. Havoc cocks an eyebrow at his 'son' but he smiles back cheekily before turning to take the canine travel case from Hawkeye. Havoc steps closer and offers his 'girlfriend' a hand which she takes, quickly taking the steps down to the platform before fixing her blouse.

To anyone watching them they seemed like the average newly arrived family.

Hawkeye hands Edward the leash and the teen quickly kneels down and opens the crate, releasing Black Hayate from his carrier, the dog eagerly sniffing around, catching the attention of some children, causing them to point.

"Well, let's see about transportation." Havoc suggests, already itching to light a cigarette but refrains from doing so as his eyes slide over the NO SMOKING sign on the stone pillar. Hawkeye hails down a station worker who quickly rolls a flat cart over to take their bags and the few boxes while Edward converses with a few of the children who are happily petting Hayate, the dog's tail wagging madly.

"Edward, come on." Hawkeye calls as the station worker begins to push the cart towards where Havoc is standing at a counter. The woman behind the counter smiles warmly as Hawkeye and Edward approach before continuing to rapidly flip through a book.

"Ah yes, Mr. Keller, we do have your transportation to Vuhur along with these gentlemen. If you could please take a seat on the benches outside the driver will be with you shortly." She says kindly, gesturing to the area just around the corner. Without a second glance at Breda, Falman and Fuery the trio move to that their places on the waiting bench. With a sigh Havoc reclines back, lighting a cigarette while giving off the air of complete relaxation.

"Did you spot anyone familiar?" Hawkeye whispers softly and the slight cocking of an eyebrow tells her the other man heard her. Taking a long drag off his butt Havoc leans foreword before releasing the smoke.

"No, but the guards seem pretty tense. Like that feller, eyeballing us." With the slightest of nods Havoc indicates the stern looking man standing at the entrance. Hawkeye makes a show of reaching into her purse and withdrawing the silver make up container, opening it she dabs at her make up.

"What do you make of it?" she quickly asks, wiping the make up cloth over her nose and mouth before replacing the container. Havoc shakes his head and glances over to where Edward had taken the black and white dog, the small patch of grass that serves as a rotary.

"I don't know darling, hopefully Edward will make some friends here." Havoc exclaims, playing up their rolls. Edward stops and glances back towards them, a questioning look coming over his features but he smartly doesn't say anything. A rumbling engine draws the attention of the two adults and they try to hold back their mortification as the man they've come to investigate navigates the rusted out truck to the curb. Havoc exchanges a look with his 'girlfriend' but quickly stands, offering his hand to the smiling man coming quickly around the front, his own burly arm extended.

"How are you sir?" He asks happily taking the offered hand and shaking it, a pleasantly wide smile on his face. Hawkeye takes the moment to study their mark, finding him to be a mountain of a man with large shoulders and heavily muscled arms. His face reminds the soldier of a man who has laughed through his concerns, the stress lines merging with laugh lines on a tanned face. Dark brown hair comes to a pointed go-tee with dramatically long sideburns. Hawkeye frowns, this man seemingly far to good natured and _jolly_ to be the leader of a terrorist group.

"I'm Jean Keller and this is my girlfriend Riza Fowler. My son, Edward is over on the lawn with our dog." Havoc introduces, drawing the man's attention to Hawkeye. The man's smile broadens and he warmly extends his massive hand, which Hawkeye takes, trying to keep the grip flimsy.

"I'm Nathaniel Gage, Nate for short and that's my son Ezra." The man introduces in a deep baritone voice, gesturing over to where his son is struggling to put down the rusted tail gate of the truck Much like the father Ezra has a thick build but set on a leaner frame with wild chestnut hair. Shockingly green eyes lighten up as his name is mentioned and he waves sheepishly, his hands covered in leather gloves.

"It's nice to see some new faces come into Vuhur, been a long while since anyone's bothered to look our way. You're renting the Houghton house on Gilchrest street right? What exactly do you do Mr. Keller?" the flurry of questions leaves Havoc's head spinning as he fumbles to remember the information on his alias. Noticing his trouble Hawkeye quickly speaks up, covering for her 'boy friend'.

"I believe that is the road the retailer mentioned. Jean can repair small engines; his business in Amerstis took a hit when that corruption concerning the Furher broke out. Jean and I figured it was time to move elsewhere, not wanting to keep Edward in a place that can't seem to hold peace for more than a few years." Hawkeye smiles and grabs Edward's shoulder as the teen steps in beside her, pulling him into an embrace with her arms around his shoulders. Nate looks them over before smiling broadly again.

"Well that makes sense, I can understand not wanting to expose the next generation to such a negative place. I can assure you Vuhur isn't darkened by such things, it's a nice community, a good place to raise your children." He assures the new family, making Hawkeye grin and Havoc blow a sigh of relief.

"Well enough of this talk of the place, let's get you folks loaded up so you can see for yourselves. Ezra come here and help me." He orders, grabbing two of the bags while his son takes one of the smaller boxes.

"Here Edward, I'll take Hayate, why don't you go help them?" Hawkeye suggests, making a slight gesture with her head. Edward makes a face but obeys carefully reaching down to grab another box.

"Oh no, don't worry about that… wow! You have a metal hand!" The protest dying on his lips when he catches a glimpse of the bright metal hand, nearly dropping the box he had been holding, Edward shifts uncomfortably and glances briefly over at his 'parents' finding no help from them.

"Uh yeah. It's auto mail." Edward supplies sheepishly, his grin wavering slightly with nervousness. Ezra quickly puts the box down he had been loading and quickly removes the one Edward was carrying so he could get a better look at the artificial hand, the excitement evident in his eyes.

"How much motion do you have? How does it work? What type of steel is it made out of?" the questions are endless, his excitement and pressing inquiries making Edward feel suffocated. With a helpless look the teen tries to answer his questions but finds himself drowning, his heart beat increasing to a mad pace, the force of the muscle hitting his breast bone almost _painful_.

"Ezra, you're making him nervous. Back off and let him breath boy. He hardly knows you and you're interrogating him on something that's probably a sensitive subject. Back off and finish your work." Nathaniel snaps, making his son jump and quickly set back to his work. Shaken Edward moves quickly back to a safe zone, standing to the left and slightly behind Havoc, who gives him a questioning look.

"Sorry about that. He get's excited over the smallest things, I apologize if he rattled your boy there, I'm sure he meant no harm." Nate tries to smile, watching the teen curiously for a moment before glancing up at Havoc.

"No it's alright. Edward's just a bit shy when it comes to his auto mail. Don't worry about it, no harm done." Havoc assures the man before cupping his arm around the teen's metal shoulder and pulling him towards his hip. Edward bristles at the motion, annoyed more with himself to allow his feelings to carry him away like that but also ashamed to have made Havoc make up and excuse for him. Edward curses himself bitterly as Nathaniel tries to figure out seating arrangements in the truck.

"How about Edward, Hayate and Ezra ride in the bed?" Havoc suggests, giving the Alchemist a covert look, directing the youngster silently before making a show of patting him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Maybe Ezra can tell you about the school and good places to visit in town." He emphasizes, giving Edward a shove towards where the other teen is already sitting, his legs hanging over the gate. Giving Hawkeye an almost pleading look Edward finally sighs and picks up the dog before hauling himself up into the truck and scooting back into the safety of the bed. Ezra shoots him a wide grin before pulling up the gate and pounding the flat of his hand against the cab. With a aching wheeze and a grumble the engine turns over and the rig slowly edges its way from the curb. Edward sighs miserably, angry with himself for being so nervous around the other teen. Edward gazes out at the scenery around him, ignoring his wind whipped bangs.

He's just not good at this.

Author Note: I'm currently working on a 'Fiction Cover' of sorts for this story. I will make the link available in my profile when it's done. It'll probably be up on my DA this week, since I already have 2 ½ elements done. Please review and think up of those suggestions! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! I've been updating frequently due to not having a car (because it's in the shop for the past MONTH) and having no social life (since most of my friends are back in school) so that's why your getting updates a lot faster than normal.

Also, no Ms. Sakura I meant "Transplant", used in the way of Edward is from Amerstis and moves to Agraia, knowing nothing about the culture or people. I consider myself a transplant to my area of Massachusetts. I lived in southern Mass but had to move to northern (where people are really, really strange) so, I call myself a transplant because I haven't lived here long enough for the strangeness to corrupt me.

If that makes _any_ kind of sense… which it probably doesn't?

**Chapter 4**

Edward stands in the doorway of the room that was designated to become his, the box of books he'd brought dropping to the floor with a loud _bang_ in the nearly empty space, the sound vibrating off the white walls. In the corner a bed frame sits dismantled and an older looking mattress leans beside it. For Edward this room is bigger than his assigned officer's quarters back in Central and if he wanted to think back, it's also bigger than the room he had shared with Alphonse as a kid. Moving cautiously into the bright room Edward notes the creaking of the old floorboards and the expansive space available to him. Heading to the windows Edward gazes out over a large mowed field, his view slightly obstructed by an aged tree, the massive branches casting long shadows across the slate colored roof. Gazing out the window at the vast yard Edward can't help but allow the old ache of _home sickness_ to well up in his chest. Of all the places he'd been since joining the military, of all the adventures he and Al had taken part in, nothing compares to the place you grew up.

Edward allows himself a scornful snort, his flesh hand pressed against the cool glass, feeling the skin warming in the light of the sun. Although Edward made his choice to never look back at his former life in the small farming community, the young man finds himself doing just that at times during his travels. It is small things that will send the memories crashing onto him like waves on a cement break wall, the smell of freshly turned earth in the spring or the sight of long grasses blowing in the wind. The old tree sitting in the yard reminds him sharply of the swing he and Alphonse would spend hours play on, the laughter and colors so muted now in his memories. Through his memories of the times spent in childish bliss he can see the clothes lines, the bed linens and clothes billowing in the breeze, sharp white against the bright blue sky.

"Ed?"

The teen whirls away from the window, blinking rapidly to clear the memories as Havoc enters the room, his arms loaded down with the last of Edward's boxes.

"When we didn't see you come back down for there Hawkeye sent me up, thinking you may have gotten lost." Havoc explains cheerfully, the smoking stick of nicotine perched on his lip expertly. Edward, too shaken by the rush of emotional memories only nods and runs a hand through his short hair, swallowing quickly.

"You alright?" Havoc prods, a hint of concern to his voice. The older soldier studies his blond companion, finding the youngster nervously flicking his eyes around the room.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. This room's just huge is all. Not use to it." He explains away and makes a move to move away but Havoc grabs the flesh arm, causing the Alchemist to pull up short, his golden eyes enraged as he turns to glare at Havoc.

"You're not acting like yourself. Even Hawkeye noticed it, you worried her a bit at the train station when the kid was badgering you." Havoc explains, watching as the golden eyes become cold and hard, like someone just blew out the fire that lurks inside them. Havoc resists the urge to shudder at the look, grateful that looks are unable to strike killing blows. The Captain had seen this look numerous times before mostly in those who suffered great losses or were forced to bear the knowledge a decision not their own, he'd seen it in his own eyes after his return from the Eastern Rebellion, but never in the eyes of someone so young as the Alchemist before him. To be honest to see the look in Edwards eyes scared the Captain and also made him sad.

"Of course I'm not acting like myself Havoc. I have to act like a moody, unhappy teenager." Edward retorts and suddenly the cold look is gone replaced now with the burning rebellion of a teenager. Havoc is speechless for a moment, unsure of how to continue the conversation but finds the stubborn look on Edward's face to be almost comical. He let's the situation drop, for now, instead opting to help the younger soldier unpack his few belongings into the large shelves and storage areas in the massive room, content with his role as a parent figure, even if it is temporary.

For Captains Hawkeye and Havoc sleeping arrangements were still needed to be made, so that night over the kitchen table the two soldiers laid out their thoughts and concerns while Edward watched, too amused by the sight to even think of eating. Hawkeye was glaring harshly over at the other Captain, while Havoc just leans back in his chair, the ever present cigarette unlit hanging from the side of his mouth.

"All I'm saying is that we should at least be in the same _room_, in case someone suddenly shows up." Havoc was pressing, his arms crossed over his chest, the plate of pasta forgotten on the table. Hawkeye's scowl deepens as a vein in her neck becomes more noticeable.

"I don't deny that Havoc, but we need to go over some ground rules first, before I agree to _anything_." She punctuates with a growl. From the floor beside Edward Hayate whimpers softly and the Alchemist tears off a hunk of garlic bread and offers it to the black dog, who happily wags his tail and takes the treat from the metal hand.

"I'm all ears, lay down your terms and I'll lay down mine." Havoc says sassily, raising his eyebrows in a mocking way. Hawkeye's grip on the metal fork tightens, her knuckles turning white. Edward was impressed at Hawkeye's patience; if he was in her place he'd of cold cocked the other man already.

"First, separate beds." Hawkeye states. Edward's eyes move to watch Havoc.

A nod of agreement, Hawkeye sighs at the small victory.

"A bathroom rotation schedule needs to be set up." Havoc cocks and eyebrow for a moment, thinking over the term before nodding.

"Underclothes are required at all times. That includes sleeping." Havoc's shocked expression. Edward snickers into his glass of wine, the only liquor beverage Hawkeye would allow him even though the Alchemist had been attending the 'Friday night drink fest' with the other members of Mustang's crew since he was fifteen and a half.

"Knocking is a must." Hawkeye continues, already figuring her previous request would be obeyed. Jean nods hurriedly, tapping his ash out into the ashtray near his plate. Hawkeye curls her lip in disgust before fixing her companion with a fierce glare.

"Also, there will be no smoking in the bedroom." Edward bursts out laughing at the shocked and horrified look on the other man's face, even Hayate seems to be laughing at the Captain's shock.

"I believe you had several terms you would like to lay out Captain Havoc." Hawkeye asks, picking up a few vegetables on her fork and smartly pulls them off her fork, watching her companion.

"Uh… no girly smelling junk." Havoc tries, finding himself stammering. Hawkeye shoots him a look but nods.

"Leave my side of the room to me. No saying how it looks." He continues, stabbing at his pork hunk with his own fork, growing determined. Hawkeye cocks and eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"And… um.. no bitching about my snoring." He finishes, tearing the hunk of meat off his fork. Hawkeye pushes the peas around on her plate before nodding.

"Alright, I agree to these terms." She holds out her gun calloused hand and Havoc takes it warmly. Edward rolls his eyes and pushes his chair away from the table, the napkin that had been on his lap falling onto the table.

"We're not done Edward. You, also have some terms to agree too." Havoc states before taking a sip from his own wine glass. Edward blinks for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He knew and understood how real they had to make this act seem to not catch the attention of those in the town but to give him rules is going too far. He's seventeen years old and been out of his own for a number of years. Edward feels the anger coiling in his stomach and is about to shout at the Captain when Hawkeye's sharp order has the younger man sitting down again in his seat, not wanting to make the sharpshooter angry.

"Ed, you know the importance of this mission and I don't think I have to tell you the success of it depends on how well we can play this. But, we're also going to treat you like the adult you are. Hawkeye and I decided to take a page out of your own book, Equivalent Exchange, how about we talk about this and work out the matters." Havoc insists, his cigarette finally burnt to the filter and deposited in the ash tray. Edward takes a deep breath and glares stonily ahead, Havoc taking this as a signal to continue clears his throat.

"Alright, well first, you have to _try_ and act like you respect us." Havoc says after a few minutes of fumbling around his words.

"In return, I get to treat you like equals inside this house, unless there are guests of the mark type present." Edward stabs back with and the two captains exchange a look before nodding.

"Fair enough, second, you're not allowed to make split second decisions without discussing it with us first." Hawkeye states and Edward cocks an eyebrow before reaching out to rub the table clothe between his flesh fingers.

"And no hiding stuff from us. We're a team here Edward." Havoc points out and Edward tries to resist looking sheepish, not realizing his thoughts had been _that_ transparent.

"Any information you come up with will also have to be shared. Regardless of how asinine it is." Edward dictates, drumming his metal fingers on the table top. The two captains agree.

"You have a curfew." Havoc starts but stops when the vein in Edward's forehead suddenly becomes visible, throbbing.

"What? I haven't had a curfew since I was _eleven_, what if I need to do some late night snooping?" Edward snaps, annoyance clearly expressed with his narrowed golden eyes.

"We realize this Edward, but how would it look if _you_ were allowed to run amuck at any time at night. Obviously if something needs to be looked into that's a different story, but while your attending the school you will be under curfew." Hawkeye tries to placate, watching as the teen's hands twitch and inch or so closer. The sharpshooter isn't _afraid_ of the Alchemist, having already assured herself that the teen wouldn't attack her out of some taught respect.

Havoc is a totally different story.

"Your weekly curfew is nine thirty, the weekend is eleven." She informs quickly, watching the twitch in Edward's eye become more apparent.

"Nine thirty 'lights out' or be in the house by then?" Edward asks for clarification.

"In the house at least. Lights out is ten." Edward makes a scoffing noise before crossing his arms.

"Anything else _Dad_?" Edward asks scathingly, the title sounding awkward to everyone in the room specially Edward. Havoc makes a show of thinking for a moment but shakes his head.

"Great. I'll be back in a bit." Ed gets up and moves quickly out of the room, Hayate at his heels.

"Where are you going?" Havoc calls after him and the sound of the screeching back porch screen door is the only answer. Havoc exchanges a look with his companion before smiling broadly.

"That went well." He says but the sharpshooter only rolls her eyes, standing and picking up her plate.

"We can't push him, we have to remember being in a family environment isn't something he's had to deal with in a _long_ time. Let him adjust tomorrow and we'll take it from there." Hawkeye says and Havoc only nods, lighting another cigarette and leaning back in his chair. That is until a soggy dish towel is thrown at his head, extinguishing the freshly lit butt.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I have to cook _and_ clean up." The woman growls, making Jean wince sheepishly and stand with a sigh.

"Should have made 'helping out with chores' one of the rules too." He sighs and quickly begins to wipe dry the dishes Hawkeye hands to him.

Outside on the back porch Edward pulls in a deep lungful of the night air, hoping the chill of the approaching fall will help cool his anger that's burning in his veins. He knows he has no right to be angry with them, that they're just trying to enforce their roles as parents, but the Alchemist can't help but bristle under their rules. He hasn't had rules forced down on him since their training with Izumi ended and the failed human transmutation forced him to suck up his childhood and become the headstrong adult his little brother could look up too.

"Some role model. I'm a working dog for the military and my little brother is still learning what sensations are." Edward growls to himself, curling his metal hand into an angry fist. Hayate nudges against his human leg and whimpers as Edward looks down, laughing at the stick protruding from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah alight." Ed concedes, taking the stick from the dog and throwing it over by the old shed, allowing all his melancholy thoughts to go with it, at least for the time being. Hayate retrieves the stick and lopes back, dropping the slobber covered stick at Ed's feet before barking and jumping around excitedly. Ed pulls back his arm and sends the stick spinning into the shadows beyond the shed, with Hayate close on its tail. Edward wait patiently and stares up at the quickly fading night sky, the stars shining obscenely bright.

"Hey Hayate, what's taking you so long?" he calls, heading over to where he'd thrown the stick. A sharp whine and some panting urge the Alchemist into moving faster, fear gripping his stomach in an iron fist. If something happened the Hawkeye's dog, he'd be dead, taken out back and shot like an old farm animal.

"Hayate? What are you doing?" Edward calls, finding the dog digging in soft soil, his tail wagging madly. Intending to find out what the dog is so focused on Edward makes to move closer.

_Squish_

"What the hell?" it wasn't the _feeling_, since he had no feeling in his auto mail foot; it's the sound that causes Edward to pause and look down. A look of disgust crosses his features as his tongue protrudes from his mouth.

"Oh gross." He exclaims, lifting and shaking his foot free of the rotten tomato. In his attempt to get the tomato guts off his metallic foot Edward hops backward into yet another rotten land mine, this time with his human foot.

"Arg! What is with this place!" he cries as he rubs his human foot along the compact dirt, trying to remove the rotten squash guts from his foot, the sensation of the cool, slimy innards of the rotted fruit making him gag. The back door slams and the sound of hurried steps reach his ears, Havoc's shout making him cringe.

"What's the matter?" he asks, sounding breathless as he pulls up short, noticing the teen's dilemma and trying to not burst out laughing. Edward shoots him a withering glare as he balances on his metal foot to wipe at the good on the human one.

"So nasty. It's going to take me forever to get it out of the joints." He groans and sputters angrily, picking a careful route back out into the grass beside Havoc. Lighting a cigarette the care free man walks through the patch, toeing aside several rotten vegetables.

"Good find Ed, seems the previous owners left a garden behind." He declares, whistling for Hayate who trots back over to where the two soldiers are standing, happily wagging his tail and sneezing the dirt out of his nose. Edward glowers at the dog for a moment, silently blaming him for his misfortune.

"It's kind of odd though isn't it?" Ed asks as Havoc comes out of the garden patch, his hands loaded down with several tomatoes and some peppers.

"What do you mean?" he asks around the nicotine stick, quickly handing Ed some of his load and heading back towards the house.

"Well, the house is furnished… and there's a garden. It seems weird that someone would just up and leave as suddenly as Gage said the previous owners did. I mean, if you were just going to _leave_ why bother planting a garden?" Ed explains, his eyes narrowed with thought. Havoc shrugs and pulls open the door to the house.

"Good question. Let's wait till Mustang gets here to bring this all up though." He says and the teen nods, heading into the kitchen.

Author Note: the whole bit about the garden sprung up from my daily trip out to the garden in my own yard. I was bare foot and walked into the garden intent on picking some cherry tomatoes; well I wasn't looking where I was going and stepped right into a rotten tomato. At that moment I really *wished* I had a metal foot so I didn't have to _feel that gross feeling!!! _Oh man it was so nasty.

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm off to download the Edward Elric and Roy Mustang sims. I'll update again some time this week! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: So, seems most of you kind yet sadistic people (Holds up "Sadistic Club Banner" and waves) want to see Ed get bullied. That's cool, I like writing bullies, their heavy on the insults and short on the brains, it's all good. So, a lot of the descriptions are going to come out of my own memory of school, some of the teachers will be named after those I had and crap like that, since I hate coming up with names for random 'barely there' characters that have maybe one line of dialog.

The cover I'm illustrating is coming along slowly, so far I have Havoc, Hawkeye and the body of Edward illustrated. Been having MAJOR complications with Ed's metal arm, still not sure what I'm going to do about that but I'll be sure to put up a link once it's finished so you all can see it.

Anyway, onto the story. Guess what? Its Ed's first day of classes!

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

Edward Elric, the renowned Full Metal Alchemist who is spoken about in legends clear across Amerstis and called an 'Alchemic Prodigy' by other well known State Alchemists can't remember the last time he was _this_ nervous. Peering out the window of the old truck as Havoc drops it into park outside the school Ed can't help but feel suddenly nauseous at the sight of the students and the imposing building.

"Ed, it's not that bad." Havoc tries but the young Alchemist shoots him a withering look before swallowing back his fear and gripping his school bag. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the teen reaches for the door handle but his metal fingers hesitate.

He can't do it.

Havoc watches slyly from his place behind the wheel as Ed struggles with himself, the small body lined with tension and shaking slightly. Havoc's never seen the boisterous and independent Lieutenant Colonel this fear stricken before and compared to past situations that would have warranted such fears, this reaction to the building before him seems misplaced.

"Alright look. I've seen you face down far scarier things that _this,_ think about it Ed. The Homunculi and their creator, the corruption behind Libratory five and the guardians, shit kid, you've kicked Mustang's ass before. All without flinching or batting an eye and your going to let something like a building full of wet nosed rodents who don't know shit about shit _scare_ you this badly?" he asks the teen, ticking off his feats on his fingers. For a moment Edward doesn't seem convinced until finally a soft chuckle can be heard inside the cab. Ed runs a hand through his short hair and adjusts his wire rimmed glasses and Havoc can already see the hard edged determination in the golden eyes.

"Your right, these little punks have _nothing_ on me. I've seen more and done more than they could _ever_ dream of." He says sternly and with a forceful yank on the handle the door opens and Edward hops out, turning around to gives Havoc a thumbs up.

"See you later." He says and Havoc only waves in return, patiently watching as Edward walks towards the school, his satchel slung over his auto mail shoulder. His walk and self carriage reflecting his station among the other students, determined and commanding his gait carries him past the wide eyes and whispers of the student body and into the building.

Havoc smiles and drops the truck into drive before slowly pulling away.

**(First Class – Language Arts) **

With his freshly printed schedule and the directions from the flustered office worker still buzzing in his mind Ed walks purposely down the crowded hallways, his eyes scanning the locker numbers as he moves through the throngs of students, he can already hear this whispers and the strange looks but ignores them. Stopping in front of a row of brightly painted lockers he scans the numbers, finding the one that he'd been assigned. The first period warning bell signals and for a moment Edward is struck with the image of animals intended for slaughter all moving in one general direction before moving off into adjoining hallways.

"Hey Edward!" Ed turns as his name is called, finding Ezra Gage coming towards him, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"What class do you have first?" he asks hurriedly before pulling the other teen along by his metal arm. Edward quickly looks down at the schedule and stops short so he can read it, Ezra waiting impatiently for him to figure it out.

"Language with Mr. Ward." He announces, also memorizing the room number. Ezra's face lights up and he quickly pulls Edward along, taking the steps two at a time. Ed struggles to keep up and is grateful when they finally reach the top landing, the alchemist wincing as they're thrust into another herd of students.

"Alright, he's the second door on the left. I have Laverty for History of Agraia. Good Luck!" He calls and waves, taking off down the hallway. Edward glances around as the hallway begins to empty of the loud students and he quickly slips into a seat in the back of the class just as the class bell rings. Glancing quickly around the class Edward notices the sly glances and open stares he's on the receiving end of. With a frustrated sigh he gets out the black notebook and a pen from his bag before wedging the satchel under his desk. Dressed in a pair of dark denim and a long sleeved dark red shirt Ed feels every bit the 'specimen' as he waits patiently for the class to start.

"Welcome back, I am Mr. Ward." The scrawny, bald headed teacher begins, shutting the door to the hallway as he talks.

"As you know this is Language Arts where we will be reading several novels by Agraia's more famous authors. Through the duration of this year you will have six essays and two projects due for me as well as weekly assignments." A collective groan fills the class and for a minute Ed can't understand why but then the realization hits him. To the students, that's a lot of work to do in relation to their other classes and their social lives.

Oh, that would mean he'd have to be upset too? Edward glances around the room quickly while the teacher works his way through a stack of papers while muttering to himself. The other students are all mutter to eachother about the 'ridiculous work amount' and whining about 'but I have practice'. Ed snorts to himself, suddenly realizing just how much he's gotten use to since becoming a State Alchemist, the numerous reports he's had to write and the notes he's had to translate and organize have made him almost oblivious to the hours spent working on them.

"Oh stop your whining. Your all Juniors now, more than capable of dividing your time and managing your priorities. Just wait till you get out into the working world, do you think you boss is going to _care_ that you have practice or a social life? No, they won't and for those thinking of joining the military, your commanding officers will chew you up and spit you back out." Ward snaps his bald spot growing red with annoyance. The students in the class all stop their belly aching and Edward suddenly finds himself _liking_ the scrawny and bald teacher. The girl in front of him turns and drops a packet of paper on his desk, giving him a mocking once over, the snide turn to her upper lip making Edward twitch with annoyance before turning back around with an attitude. Edward grumbles to himself and flips through the packet, finding the entire year planned out before him, including the topics of the upcoming papers. Edward gives a sigh and leans back in his chair, suddenly grateful for all those years of doing reports for Mustang.

**(Second Period – Science)**

Edward allows himself to walk amongst the other students to his next class, a few of the guys catching him in simple and safe exchanges of words concerning the workload. Although Edward found the teacher reasonable and the work mild he forced himself to agree with the other students. Dropping his bag on the floor and placing himself on the high stool in the science room Edward finds a few more students bravely trying to start a conversation with him.

"So, where you from?" one guy asks, his large smile and carefree nature reminding the alchemist of Mason from Sig's shop and finds himself feeling at ease among these students.

"I'm from Amerstis." He supplies idly and the other's smile only grows and Ed notices how interest in what he has to say has suddenly doubled. Edward glances around nervously for a moment, unsure of what to expect. Although Agraia has been at peace with the neighboring Amerstis, tension has become high between the leaders over the Bradley scandal.

"Really? That's awesome. I've never met anyone from Amerstis. I'm Jack by the way and this is Liam and Oscar." He introduces, pointing out his companions. Edward gives them a slight smile in exchange for the information.

"Edward Keller." He supplies, holding out his auto mail hand. Jack takes it right away without fear or contempt, commenting on how awesome it is. Liam and Oscar seem a little more reserved, Liam's upper lip curling at the sight of the metal. Oscar reaches around the other teen to quickly shake before settling back onto his stool.

"Wait, Keller? Isn't your dad a small engine repairman?" another student asks, this time a girl sitting two rows up from Ed. Turning he nods his head and she quickly points out to the whole class.

"I heard he's a former soldier for Amerstis who worked to bring down their Furher Bradley and he was exiled here because he was nearly killed." The whole class turns to look at Edward, making the teen fidget. The girls start to whisper to themselves and pointing while the boys welcoming faces only moments before become hard scowls. Edward, unsure of what to do about this rumor only rubs the back of his head with his flesh hand, earning him a concerned look from Jack, who quickly sticks up for Ed.

"Hey now that's not fair!" he starts but is quickly silenced when the teacher finally decides to show up, his thick glasses balancing precariously on his nose. Edward breathes a sigh of relief, hoping the class will finally settle down and _stop_ looking at him.

"Welcome to Junior Chemistry." He begins, slapping the board with his pointer stick, the noise of wood on hard board making many of the students jump.

"Chemistry is an exciting class, but it is not a class for slackers. If you want to piss off and laze about Environmental Science is the place for you, there is the door, your free to leave." He snaps, pointing at the closed door. Several of the students exchange a nervous look but no one makes a move towards the exit. Seeing this the teacher whirls on his heel and pushes his classes back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Now, you will be required to memorize and recite the entire periodic table of elements, how many of you can do that now hmmm?" he questions and Edward glances quickly around the room, feeling (not for the first time) suddenly out of place amongst the people of his own age.

"That's what I thought… yes Mr. uh…" he trails off, squinting into the back row as he tries to figure out who he is.

"Keller, sir." Ed supplies and the teacher seems to jerk himself out of a daze.

"Keller then, do you have a question?" he asks testily, fixing Edward with a rushed look.

"I know the periodic table." He states firmly, trying to keep the authoritative edge he reserves for lower ranking officers out of his voice.

"Well of course you know _of_ it, but do you actually _know_ it?" he challenges and Edward can feel the eyes of the class on him, including the loud mouth in the rows ahead of him, her eyes burning holes in his chest. Edward allows himself a cocky smile before answering the man.

"I know every element and can recite them along with their symbols, weights, volumes and whatever other information you ask." He states proudly, much to the shock of all those around him. Jack's jaw is hitting the black work top while several of the girls suddenly get a dreamy look about them. Loud mouth leans over and whispers to her table companion, her words light but just audible for the teen to catch.

"He's got to be lying. No one knows all that." Her table mate nods and glares harshly at the alchemist with a scathingly sour look. Edward doesn't care, his attention focused on the teacher who is flipping through the pages of his text book.

"Young man, I believe you are lying and if this is a prank someone put you up to I must say you will be terribly embarrassed due to your own pride." He says and moves his finger to one of the elements, reading it off.

"Sodium." He produces and Edward almost laughs at the easy question.

"Sodium, symbol is Na, Atomic weight is 22.98977, Atomic Volume is 23.7 cubic centimeters and it's an alkali metal, its density is 0.971 grams per cubic centimeters." Edward recites, hands held on the desk, palms downward and fingers splayed. The teacher seems perplexed for a moment before quickly announcing another element.

"Thallium, symbol is TI, its Atomic Weight is 204.37, Atomic Volume is 17.2 cubic centimeters and its density is 11.86 grams per cubic centimeters and it's a metal." Someone mutters a 'holy crap' while the other students all gape openly. Edward allows himself to feel pride at being able to shock them.

"Those are easy ones. How about…" the teacher stammers, his fingers shaking as he looks over the table. The class continued like this until there was only five minutes left to the period and a student reminded him that they still needed their outline and their books. By then the teacher was to flustered and shocked that the blond haired student in the back of his class knew the answers to _every single element_ he called out. Jack just stared at him in shock while Oscar smiles proudly. Liam shot the blond a vicious look while loud mouth was staring daggers into his heart. A small part of Edward realizes it might have been a bad thing to show his knowledge but the cocky, prideful side was cheering him on. The bell rang and with a cheeky smile the teen walks past the teacher, who watches him leave, still to amazed to say anything.

**(Lunch) **

Ezra had caught up with the teen shortly after stopping at his locker to drop off the books he'd received from the morning's classes. Jack quickly joined them as they headed for the mess hall, Edward being roughly handled between the two other teens. The mess hall is smaller then the one found at Central but nearly just as loud. Edward plants his feet and stops the other two teens from dragging him along to quickly glance around, catching the eye of several people before listening to the two chat excitedly at him.

"You showed up Mr. Yenni? No way, that's awesome Ed!" Ezra laughs as he and Jack set their things down at a table. Their laughter meshing with the other voices as Ed wearily sets his bag down and follows the other two teens to the food line.

By the time the three teens made it out of the cramped kitchen Ed was sure his hunk of breaded meat had _moved_ several times. Sitting down at the table Ed pokes cautiously at the patty, flinching as some internal water links out slowly.

"Oh, mystery meat." Jack laughs, stabbing at the patty with the plastic fork before slowly dissecting it. Edward pushes the mystery patty aside and focuses on trying to swallow down the over cooked corn.

"So, what do you think of our school so far?" Ezra asks before sucking the apple sauce off his spoon. Edward pushes the vegetables around before sighing and giving up on trying to eat anything on the plate and smiles at the other teen.

"Not bad. Some people are ruder than others." He explains, inclining his head towards the table of girls across from them, many of the girls bent over and whispering while several shoot curious glances at the table he's at.

"Oh yeah, I heard your pretty popular with the ladies." Ezra smiles, winking as he takes a long haul off his milk container while Jack giggles manically but quickly sobers when Edward shoots him a withering glare.

"He's not well liked by Darci, she called him out in science class." Jack clarifies and Ezra just snorts.

"She doesn't like _anyone_ who isn't like her. Don't let her hassle you Ed, she's just jealous that she has competition in the smarts department." Ezra explains, jacking his thumb over to where the auburn haired girl is sitting with two other girls.

"See that, she only _has_ two friends." He laughs but Ed only cocks and eyebrow.

"I only have two friends as well." Ed states, sipping from his bottle of water. Jack and Exra stare at him for a moment before Ezra laughs.

"But you'll get more. Your _likeable_, she's not." He continues making Edward squirm in his seat. In reality Edward didn't want to be friends with _any_ of these people, keeping his mission in the back of his head. In the end, his findings might just cause all these kids pain and suffering, Ezra in particular should his father be found guilty of putting together a terrorist group. It's a hard thing, being privy to the true nature of people and also knowing that it's _your_ report that might end their happy world.

"We'll see. I'm use to being a loner due to my… unique situation." He smiles truthfully, flexing the fingers on his auto mail arm. Ezra looks at him sadly while Jack seems subdued.

"People shouldn't judge you by that." Ezra says softly a sad hint in his voice that startles Edward for a moment but the other teen doesn't continue.

"So Ed, how'd you end up with an auto mail arm? Jack asks softly, the curiosity almost painfully obvious in his dark green eyes. Even Ezra seems excited about hearing the story but even though the story he's been told to use is false in _every_ way Edward still feels that revealing the 'truth' behind the metal prosthetics is a personal matter and not one to be shared with new acquaintances.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell us." Ezra smiles as he notices the somber mood that overcame the other teen. Ed nods a silent thank you and the subject is dropped and another starts up in its place.

"So Ed, what do you think about sports?"

**Author Note:** So, there will be a chapter 5 part 2 in the next update. I hope my names aren't too far out of the norm; I'm trying to keep them fairly simple for my own sanity. It's come to my attention (through a PM and a few IM's) that Edward is acting too Out of Character. There's a reason behind that, I decided that since Edward is 17 in this story I want him to be mature or at least more mature than he was in the series. Also, that is why comments about his height don't bother him, he's grown.

Please review, it's the thing that will keep me updating!

Still looking for input from you kind people, so please if you have a situation you'd like to see please do tell me.

Thanks for reading and again please review!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: I am sorry for the wait but I went to a local fair on Friday and then had to be at the farm on Saturday and drove around in my car (which I finally got back) on Sunday, so here it is the update. This week I am at the farm for three days and then trying to find a job so hopefully I'll be able to update again this week. Hopefully, so accept my apologies now if you don't see an update.

Onto the Fic!

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

After lunch Edward finds himself standing on the polished hard wood floor of the school's gymnasium watching as Second Lieutenant Vato Falman watches the class patiently with his hands fisted on his hips. Not even a hint of recognition passes through the man's calm gaze as his eyes cruise over Edward and the other students, his jaw set in a hard line.

"I am Vato Falman, your new Physical Education instructor." The graying officer introduces his expression solemn. Many of the students shift nervously as his cool gaze passes over them.

"In order to pass this class you will need to do several things. The first being come to class dressed appropriately, this means no blue jeans or slacks beyond today. Exercising clothes such as cotton sweat pants or breathable shorts, comfortable footwear such as sneakers and a shirt other than what you wore to school." Once satisfied that the students before him understood the undercover officer continues.

"Second, good sportsmanship is a must. I will not tolerate name calling, obscene gestures or any other high school drama within these walls. Once you're inside this gymnasium you are all equals regardless of your relationships outside of this room, if I find anyone bullying you can expect a detention and a formal reprimand on your records." He eyes the larger teens strongly, having watched them come in only moments before making rude gestures and bothering the other students.

"Third. Have fun, this class isn't meant to be a serious study. I want you all to enjoy yourselves while learning the fundamentals of teamwork, patience and acceptance. If you all can follow those three things I think we'll get along just fine. Any questions?" He asks and Edward looks over his class, finding none of the students bothering to ask anything, even loud mouth seems to be silent.

"Alright, well let's start with some simple flexibility tests as well as the measurements. Line up against the wall by the scale and measuring stick and we'll get started." Falman orders all to happily and the students start to file over to the wall with grumbles and curses. Edward places himself in the back end of the line, wanting to see the stats of the teens he'd have to compete against. The line moves slowly as the students file past the officer, his clip board holding all the information. To Edward's delight he finds most of the students to be around his height (yes he grew damn it) if not a little over. The weights varied of course and Edward has to catch himself from laughing at the poor displays of flexibility of the students before him.

"Keller, Edward. You're standing in at a five foot four, just under an average." Falman concludes and quickly writes down the numbers before fiddling with the scale, frowning as the bar barely moves. Already Ed can hear the other students whispering and he can't help the coil of anxiety and anger rolling in his stomach. Yes, he weighs a lot for his height, so wouldn't anyone else if they were lugging around two metal limbs. Winry was able to take some of the weight off with the newest upgrades but to Edward it made very little difference, his body already use to having the metal there.

"Hmm… looks like your about a two hundred forty six." Falman reads and marks down the tally before indicating for him to perform the stretches the others had performed. Edward happily set to his task easily maneuvering his auto mail leg out to its full length and bending low enough so he could touch the floor with his chest. Many of the males in the class grimace while the few girls watch with curiosity as Edward quickly bends back, his shoulders hitting the floor and legs splayed. Falman watches with indifference, having already see the elasticity of the young alchemist. Without a word Ed flips himself back to his feet and wipes his hands together a smirk crossing his features. Falman only nods before moving on to another student while Edward heads for the benches, taking a place on the edge near the clock and can't help but start counting the minutes until he can finally leave.

The ending bell is like a blare of pure bliss. Without a word Edward leaps from his seat on the bleachers and quickly trucks his way through the crowded hallways, stopping briefly at his locker before making beeline for the parking lot, hell bent on getting the _hell away_ from the students and the building. Havoc's truck is parked across the lawn by the curb, the Captain inside lighting another cigarette.

"Hey Ed, how was your day?" he asks all too cheerfully as Ed slams the door shut and settles himself into the passenger seat with a groan.

"That bad huh?" he asks, dropping the truck into drive and slowly pulls away from the school. The cab is mostly silent except for the breathing of the two officers, something Ed is grateful for; he's had a headache since second period this morning.

"It wouldn't be so bad if everyone would stop bitching about the work." Edward suddenly offers, rubbing at his eyes with his flesh hand. Havoc glances away from the road briefly and finds the other officer slumped on the seat, his face lined with misery.

"Their kids Edward, that's what they do. I'm sure you bitched and moaned about class work when you were a kid too." Havoc supplies softly and it taken aback when the younger officer snorts.

"I went to school until I was nine, after that Al and I were taught by our Teacher, she didn't _let_ us complain." Havoc blinks, shocked at the information just revealed by the Alchemist.

"Wait, you don't have a formal education?" he asks quickly, glancing over to find Edward's expression one of annoyance.

"It's not formal in the sense of a _school_ with _teachers_. But I am efficient at arithmetic, reading and writing and basic scientific principles as well as anything related to Alchemy. My teacher beyond teaching brother and I alchemy also taught us everything else we would need to know in order to be functioning adults." Havoc only nods silently, pushing another piece of the puzzle that is Edward into place.

"Make any contact with the mark?" he asks, getting back to the business at hand. Edward nods his head, his golden eyes closed and a frown gracing his features.

"Yes and a friend of his. They seems to play on a sports team and asked if I'd be interested in trying out, not sure about it though. It's a good way to keep in close contact with the Gage boy, but at the same time could also be a distraction." Edward responds, his manner switching suddenly from the tired teenager right back into his role as a military officer.

"We should talk to Hawkeye and see what she says. How long can you hold them off for?" Havoc asks as he taps the breaks in the old truck before pulling onto the street their rented house is on.

"I think try outs are in two weeks, so we have that span of time to reach a decision. Have you been able to get into the father's circle?" Ed asks and Havoc only groans, his cigarette and express slumping.

"Not really. I'm heading up to the logging area tomorrow to work on some small engines at the request of his foreman so hopefully I'll over hear something. I have a feeling this is going to be slow going, their fairly suspicious of us." He explains as the truck hits the drive way of the house. Edward sighs and jumps out, slamming the door behind him and slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

"Hey we're back!" Havoc calls as the porch door slams behind the two males, Hawkeye's retort muffled slightly from the living room. Edward toes off his shoes at the door and stretches, tossing the bag down next to the wall and heads for the kitchen, intent on getting a snack before heading up to his room.

"How was your day Edward?" Hawkeye asks, entering the kitchen only a few steps behind the alchemist, stopping to drop her glass into the sink. Edward groans and slumps against the fridge door, his head pressed against the cool metal. Hawkeye watches the youngster for a moment and allows a ghost of a smile to pull at her lips.

"Alright. Take these and go and lay down, I'll send Havoc up to get you for dinner." She orders, handing the alchemist two thick white pills which Edward takes gratefully and dry swallows them before shuffling through the kitchen and up the stairs, briefly thumping his flesh hand against his thigh, beckoning for Hayate to follow. As the dog and the teen disappear from sight Hawkeye leans back against the counter, shaking her head.

"Where'd Edward go?" Havoc asks, coming through the kitchen clutching a chain saw manual, his eyes glued to the page.

"He went up stairs to lay down, looks like he has a headache." Hawkeye informs the other Captain as he sets down the manual and heads for the cabinet and removes a glass.

"Yeah he didn't look very good coming out of the school. Figured the strain of acting like a normal teen brought on the headache." Havoc shrugs, pouring himself a glass of milk before reaching into the freezer and dropping some ice cubes into the white substance.

"It's got to be hard to act like something you have no understanding of." Hawkeye remarks softly before eying the melting ice cubes.

"That's nasty Havoc." She states, pointing at the glass. Havoc only laughs into the cup, his shoulders shaking.

"Nothing's better than icy cold milk. Use to open up the milk chiller and take out a cup of fresh ice cold mink as a kid on my Uncle's farm." He explains idly and Hawkeye cocks and eyebrow at the man.

"I didn't know you lived in the country." Havoc smiles again before tapping out a cigarette before lighting it.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Captain Hawkeye." He retorts slyly while wiggling his eyebrows. Hawkeye rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, heading back to her reading in the living room.

**Author Note:** Hmm, do you think Hawkeye and Havoc should get together through out the story. I love both those characters and I can somehow see Havoc with the gun toting woman. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Look! Another chapter! There's a little bit of action, I promise! Not much else to say here other than please enjoy and be sure to read the last author note.

Onto the Fic!

**Chapter 6**

"Alright Ed, I'll be back to get you. Play nice with the other children." Havoc laughs from the driver's seat as the blond teen slips his way out of the truck, hauling his bag onto his auto mail shoulder wearily. With a sluggish wave the teen clutches his metal coffee container and begins his slow walk towards the school, leaving Havoc to laugh at the younger man's misery. Usually the golden eyed teen was an energetic and fast paced person and in reflection last night both Havoc and Hawkeye made a key observation about Ed.

The boy's entire existence revolved around Caffeine.

Of course the working office had a coffee pot always full of piping hot brew and Edward _always_ has a full cup present on his desk in the mornings. Hawkeye made the comment that Ed's headache was most likely caused by the lack of caffeine his body has become dependant upon and promptly sent Havoc down to the local appliance store to purchase a coffee maker as well as the fixings for the brew. This morning the teen was sent off to school with an insulated cup of brew. Dropping the truck into drive the Captain quickly heads up to the logging camp, his tool box rattling in the bed as the truck bounces along.

Edward stands in front of his locker blinking owlishly at it, his golden eyes running over the smooth painted metal as his human fingers fumble to turn the tumbler in the right combination. Although he'd slept right through the night after having been sent to lay down by Hawkeye the teen can't help but feel exhausted. The coffee is indeed helping however, the strong brew having given him the well needed jolt to get him into the school. With a growl Ed finally manages to maneuver the lock into opening but as the door opens Ed finds himself dodging out of the way of a stack of colored origami. With a curse the teen stares down at the neatly folded cranes, fish, elephants and other sorts of animals now spread out on the tiled floor. Many of the passing students snicker into their hands as they pass, refusing to meet the golden eyed glare of the Alchemist.

"Oh wow. They're quick." A voice from beside him pulls Edward from his befuddled thoughts. Ezra readjusts his backpack before kneeling down to help collect the origami, gently placing them back inside the locker. Edward gives a growl of frustration and takes a long haul from his coffee before addressing the situation.

"Who are 'they'?" he asks, dropping to his knees as well and grabs one of the delicately folded creatures with his auto mail hand, accidently crushing the fish it was folded to represent. Ezra just chuckles, picking up the last few of the discarded pieces of folded paper before standing and leaning against the locker beside Ed's.

"The girls. I told you yesterday you've got a fan club. You're the most exotic thing they've seen, so they're going to shower you with attention." Ezra explains, smiling at some of the fore mentioned females standing cluttered a few paces down the hallway, all eyes turned towards the blond operative. Edward shoots a look over at the gaggle of girls, allowing the annoyance he's feeling to show plainly on his face.

"I'd rather they _not_." Ed gripes, gathering up his notebooks and depositing the books he doesn't need before finishing off the life giving brew before slamming his locker shut and turning on his heel, heading for the history room. Ezra chuckles beside him, keeping up with the angry Alchemist as they shove their way through the mob of students. Entering the room Edward allows his eyes to roam over the females in the class, finding them all staring at him before allowing Ezra to pull himself into a desk in the back.

"I was ready to give them a piece of my mind." Edward seethes, pushing his bangs back out of his eyes before sighing irritably as he pulls out his glasses and sets them on his face, pushing the thin wire to the bridge of his nose. Several of the moon struck girls watch in fascination as the long fingers of the exotic teen slide the wire framed glasses up, the golden eyes closing briefly before adjusting to the magnification.

"Stop staring at me." He snaps at the girls closest to him, making several of them stare at him in horror at his demand and seem very vexed that he'd spoken to them like that. A few girls flip their hair and turn away with attitude while other just simply glare and give him the cold shoulder, noses stuck in the air. Ed could barely care less what the girls think of him.

"Hey Ed. I don't know what the girls are like in your country but here, if they're showing you attention you _bask_ in it, don't turn it away." Ezra clues him in with a sly smile which Edward responds with a scowl.

"Instead of treating school like a _dating service_ maybe they would be able to hold a decent conversation with people their own age if they concerned themselves with the material being taught." He snarls venomously, watching as the girls flinch in response to his words. Ezra shakes his head sadly, suddenly very unsure of what to make of the blond student beside him. He's about to ask more when the teacher ambles into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot, making the chatting students jump in their seats.

"I am Mr. Breda, your new history teacher." The large man says solemnly, his eyes scanning over the youthful faces of his class and sliding right over the scowling Ed.

"Your text books are under your chairs, get them and open to page one hundred and twelve while I pass out your course guide." He orders sharply and watches with amusement as the youngsters snap too, quickly obeying his command.

"Now, obviously I am new to this school so forgive me if I butcher your names, I will probably forget them anyways." Breda states, moving behind his desk and reading off the names on his roster, looking up occasionally when a 'here' or 'present' is called. Edward relaxes into his chair as his name is passed by without much issue and as boredom sets in he starts to doodle on his note book, the pen scratching lines on the smooth surface. Breda carries on, reciting specific events in the country's history while many of the students zone out, ignoring the man's lecture for the remainder of the class.

By the time Breda's history class let out Ed decided he officially hates the other members of his species, particularly the females although he's not bias, he pretty much hates everyone equally. He finds himself seething with anger, clutching the three notes he'd been passed by several members of his class, their words scrawled neatly across the white paper. Ezra had only silently smiled at him with a wide grin and sorrowful eyes as Edward quickly drew nastily mean diagrams of what the girls could do with their notes before sending them back to their owners. A good number of the girls seemed horrified by his suggestions as their faces grew red with embarrassment.

"Why can't you just accept it?" Ezra asks as they push their way through the crowded hall, Edward a bit more forceful than he needs to be, the vicious look in his golden eyes making anyone about to protest his treatment think better of it.

"Because it's _childish_ that's why. They need to learn to leave people the hell alone." He growls and takes the corner sharply, sidestepping quickly to avoid hitting a rather thick set person. The bulk moves with him so Edward tries another route, only to find that blocked as well by the hulking mass. With a snarl Edward looks upward, finding the face of a sadistically grinning Liam poised on the shoulders of the mass before him.

Ed's stomach sinks as he realizes this might just be a _bad_ thing.

"Hey Liam, let us through man." Ezra tries, his voice lined with a nervousness Ed has yet to hear from the usually jovial teen. It's then that Ed notices how the bustling hall way becomes silent, only a few agitated whispers and some snickering comes forth from the spectators.

"Keller, what's this I hear about you threatening my sister?" Liam utters his deep voice cutting through the hallway as he stands to his full height. Although Edward has grown several inches he is still not match for the massive six foot tall teenager before him but Edward's stubborn will flares up as he stares back at the larger teen, defiance and anger boiling just below the surface.

"It wasn't threatening; it was creative placement of affections." Edward snarls back, knowing very well which of the idiotic females was Liam's sister and he knows very well what the note he'd given back told her to do. Obviously teenage girls can't take being told exactly where to stuff their notions of love and have to go crying to their older brothers for help.

Ed snorts. Typical.

"Since you showed up here Keller your all I've heard about, I think it's high time you were taught a lesson." Liam threatens, looming over Edward once more with his large knuckles cracking. Edward gives a huff before easing his back off his shoulder and tossing it aside, not wanting the object to weight him down needlessly. Dropping into a well practiced stance Ed levels his auto mail arm and flexes his fingers in a 'come and get it' motion, a wicked smile pulling at his lips.

"You can _try_ to teach me a lesson. But I can_ guarantee_ you it'll be your ass that's mopping this floor in a minute." Edward challenges, glancing over the lumbering teen and cataloging his weakest points, his teacher's earlier lessons coming to the forefront of his mind. Liam advances quickly, bringing his sheer strength down at the smaller teen, his massive arms sweeping just above Ed's head as he ducks under the blow, his metal leg sweeping out to kick at the vulnerable knee cap. Liam howls and stumbles back, his face pulled up into a grotesque snarl as he once again advances, swinging widely and ineffectively. Edward drops down and moves quickly around the blows, much to Liam's anger.

"Really Liam, is this worth fighting over? Your sister's hurt pride because a guy actually refused her?" Edward taunts, seeing the anger flash across the larger teen's features. Edward, growing tired of flipping over and ducking under the blows of this behemoth starts to think as ways to take him down, quickly and without a severe injury. Seeing his chance Edward moves back towards the wall and ducks below the next blow, intent on his target but misjudges and finds himself breathless as a ham sized fist strikes him in the kidney's, the pain overwhelming. Cheers go up around him and vaguely Edward can hear the shouts of the staff. Knowing that in order to save face with the other students he'd have to bring down Liam before the teachers could break them up. With a wild yell Edward commences with a full on assault on the larger teen's legs, slamming his auto mail fist into the sensitive knee cap. Liam gives a howl as he stumbles back, managing to hit Edward with one more blow that sends the Alchemist to his knees, gasping for air. Liam stumbles back, clutching at his knew cap before loosing his balance and hitting the tile floor just as the teacher finally push through the crowd, their yells sending many of the spectators moving. Edward gasps for air; the pain from his abused kidney's slicing through his body and stealing whatever little breath he may have gained.

"Alright, break it up! What's going on here?" Ed recognizes Breda's voice roaring over the sounds in the hallways. Ed wheezes for air, managing to gain a small lung full as Falman kneels at his side, his expression as stoic as usual.

"Seems a brawl went on Mr. Breda, I will escort Mr. Keller here to the nurses office, he seems to be having trouble breathing." He points out, taking Ed's auto mail arm and hauling him to his feet. Ed closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, wincing at the pain. Liam is still reclining on the floor, his knee already swelling against the fabric of his pants, Ed can't help but feel some satisfaction at the sight.

"Come on boy." Falman grounds out as the two make their way down the hall towards the main offices. Falman pulls to a stop quickly and Ed holds back a hiss of pain before he hears Ezra's voice calling to him from down the hall, his thumping steps getting closer.

"Mr. Falman, these are his things. His glasses are broken, must have fallen off and gotten under foot." Ezra explains sadly and for a moment Edward is confused by the other teen's sadness.

"Thank you Mr. Gage, return to your class immediately." Falman orders, voice stern as he hefts the satchel and delicately grips the broken wire glasses.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he suddenly snarls, close to Ed's ear as his strong arm guides the teen down the hall. Ed coughs for a moment and drags in some precious air before responding.

"He started it." He responds, suddenly aware of how childish it sounded. Falman snorts and hits the office door with his foot, sending it crashing against the stone wall. Edward noticed the stern faced nurse as she approaches, her cool gaze running over him.

"I heard there was a fight. Looks like this one got dragged through the wringer. I really wish kids would stop fighting with Liam." She huffs as Falman releases Ed and tosses his satchel down onto the bench seat.

"These are also his, do you have a baggie?" he informs, holding out Ed's broken spectacles. The nurse purses her lips before nodding and indicating a row of drawers. Falman nods and quickly moves to finish his task while the nurse probes at Edward.

"He gave you a good beat down didn't he boy?" she chides, poking a particularly tender area in between his ribs and hip making Edward draw back and hiss, his golden eyes narrowing into a hateful glare.

"Probably bruised to high heaven. Alright, come on boy we'll set you up with some ice packs until the Dean comes to see you." She ushers Ed into her office, his nose instantly starts to itch at the smell of antiseptic cleaner and illness.

"Sit down there." She orders and Ed obeys, easing himself down onto the plush couch, watching as Falman finishes sorting out his glasses and dropping them into his hand. A quick flash of fingers and a small folded slice of paper lands in his palm which Edward quickly maneuvers down his wrist and into the crevice created by his legs being crossed, the bunched material of his pants effectively hiding the note.

"Thanks Mr. Falman." He mumbles and watches as the stern officer crosses his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Keller I think you would do well to remember that if you feel the need to _brawl_ you can always come to the gym, there's always an option other than fighting in the hallways." He unsympathetically responds before turning neatly on his heel and leaving him in the office. The nurse returns and quickly instructs Edward to lay back, placing a wide and somewhat flat pack over his bad and a smaller one on his bruised side. The sharp chill stings his auto mail wiring, the nerves sending out aggravated shocks as the chill sets into the connectors.

"What's the matter boy?" the nurse snaps when a particularly painful shock makes the mechanical arm jump against Ed's will.

"My auto mail is effected by the cold…" Ed tries to explain, knowing that the limb will become sluggish and unresponsive and unbelievably _painful_ if the packs are left too long. The nurse frowns and adjusts the pack away from the chilling metal, her expression sorrowful as the limb continues to jerk and spasm against Ed's will, the damage already done.

"I'm sorry boy, I don't know much about those fancy metal limbs." She apologizes gruffly, her fingers touching the metal lightly as it spasms once more, causing Ed to clench his teeth.

"It's alright. No serious harm done." He grinds out although he wants to howl at the woman for her stupidity. Ed closes his eyes and tries to calm himself, knowing this is just a mild set back but suddenly worried if his actions had put the entire mission in danger. What would happen to them if the people of Southern Agraia realize that the family that had moved in are actually undercover military from Amerstis?

Ed swallows thickly, not wanting to let his mind run wild with the idea.

"Uh Mrs. Brown? I'm here to bring Edward to the Dean's office." Ed slides his eyes open and glances over at the nervous expression of Fuery, the communications officer peering around the corner of the office.

"Alright, very well then Mr. Keller you can leave. If you need that ice pack for your side you can take it." She offers as Ed hauls himself to his feet, dropping the ice pack that had numbed his side back onto the couch top.

"No thanks. I'm alright now." He lies as a small spasm clenches his auto mail fingers. Wordlessly Ed gathers up his things and puts his rebellious auto mail into his pocket, idly fingering the note passed to him by Falman.

"Right this way Edward." Fuery directs, leading the teen alchemist into the main office and down a row of rooms to the dean's office. Once there the man behind the desk nods his head and Fuery closes the door, leaving Edward sitting in the room with the stern looking man.

"Well, Mr. Keller. You've only been in my school for one day and already your picking fights. Not exactly the _greatest_ of ways to start off the school year hmm?" he asks, scanning through the manila folder with his alias name printed on the top. Ed allows himself to recline back into the chair, no intimidated one bit by this man in front of him. Ed had stared down murderers, whack job alchemists and military Generals with god complexes before.

This guy's an armature.

"Listen, Liam started it. He took the first swing and I just defended myself." Ed states his case as innocently as he can, his side beginning to throb once more. The Dean looks up from his paper work and scowls.

"Oh I know, I've had numerous students in here saying exactly the same thing. Seems, Mr. Keller, that you have quite a group of loyal friends and it is clear to me who started the fight, but I think I have to relay once more that _fighting isn't allowed in my school_." He grounds out, dropping the file and fixing Edward with a glare.

"As result both your actions and those of Liam I am giving you a two day suspension effectively immediately. I am calling your parents to have them come and pick you up." Ed could feel the sinking in his stomach at the mention of calling his 'parents', knowing neither Hawkeye nor Havoc would be very happy with the situation.

"Is there someone home Edward?" the Dean asks, picking up the phone and Ed nods, knowing Hawkeye is probably somewhere. With a stern nod he dials the number and waits, a moment later he introduces himself.

"Hello Mrs. Keller.." he begins and Ed winces.

"My apologies Ms. Fowler, I am Mr. Kuntz over at the high school. I have Edward here with me and I would like to speak with you regarding his actions today and his punishment." He explains and Ed can almost _feel_ the anger filtering through the phone line.

"Alright, just come to the main office. Thank you Ms. Fowler." He ends politely and hangs up the phone, his complex slightly paler than before the conversation with Hawkeye. Ed sags in his seat a bit more as the man turns to address him once more.

"Damn kid, I would hate to be in your shoes. She sounded fit to be tide." Edward gulps slightly and closes his eyes, suddenly wishing he was back in his home town with Al and not stuck here, playing the average student.

If this wasn't a mission he'd be a hundred miles away by now.

**Author Note:** Some action for you kind people, figured the story was dragging on too much so I put in the fight. I know his punishment for fighting seems a bit extreme but the school I attended for High School was very… uh.. strict when it came to the punishments. In my Junior year I called my shop teacher a Fucking Asshole and was given thee days in-house suspension for that little misdeed. (In reality he deserved it and all the Dean's agreed with me) but I still was forced to endure the endless boredom of an in-house. My school was also very specific in the punishments for fighting since as a Vocational Technical school we had many weapons readily available if a fight broke out in a particular shop.

So anyway. I would appreciate a review to tell me how your liking this story. Also, should Ed get punished by Hawkeye and Havoc or is being stuck home with them enough? Leave me a review!

Working the rest of this week/weekend so please don't expect another update until next week.

Till Then! *waves*


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: So, I had to take a break from my cover illustration, the thing was making my eyes cross and my hand shake. I will go back to it in a little bit, I just need to get away for a bit. Like I said I was busy during the week with work and stuff but here is yet another chapter. I've been reading a lot lately and have come to the conclusion that I really like stories that focus on Edward and Alfons, not in the romantic way, which is of course EXTREAMLY hard to find. So, if anyone knows of any decent ones that you would like to share, by all means spread the love.

Alright. I'm gunna shut up now.

**Chapter 7**

It's with the feeling of impending doom Edward eases himself into the seat of the old vehicle, Hawkeye moving around to the driver's side and yanking the door open. Vaguely the Alchemist wonders if this is how those facing the firing squad feel like but quickly turns his attention to the seething Captain beside him. Hawkeye doesn't say to the teen as she starts out of the school lot, her hands tense on the steering wheel.

"Hawkeye…" he starts but the glare sent his way makes him think better of saying anything. Although not as scary as Izumi, Hawkeye does her own amount of non verbal intimidation. The drive back to their rented home is done in silence, the woman's stern expression leaving no room for conversation and Edward's sinking stomach is now somewhere under the soles of his feet.

"You are to go straight to your room Edward." She finally states as the old rig is slammed into park. Edward blinks as the anger begins to coil in his stomach, his human fingers clenched so hard the knuckles are turning white.

"What the fuck! You're not my guardian and you're sure as hell _not_ my mother." Ed roars and practically kicks the door open, the panel cracking under the strike from his Auto mail leg. The door flies open with a groan and ignoring the sharp pains from his abused body Edward stalks away, pausing only to swipe his metal foot at a loose rock.

"Edward get back here." Hawkeye yells, her voice edged with a hint of danger as Edward continues to walk, his hands curling into fists in his pockets. How dare she treat him like and insolent _child_! Ordering him to his room and expecting him to obey like a mindless drone.

It's not fucking happening.

He doesn't know where he's going; all Edward knows is that the long road stretching out beyond him is going in the opposite direction of his new found home and _family_. His anger fueling the march Edward continues to walk along the shoulder of the mostly deserted road, the trees above him casting random patterns on the ground. The group of soldiers had only been in Agraia for four days and already Ed _hates_ everything about the country. Edward pauses for a moment and winces, pressing his flesh hand against his side, the throbbing pain emanating from the area increases before dulling.

"Damn it, going to be pissing blood for a week. Son of a bitch." Ed curses, his arm still pressed to his side as the stabbing pain continues. Pain is something Edward is use too, the Auto mail ports often ache with pain and are a daily discomfort but this is different, this pain stabs and retreats like a sadistic swordsman poking at his down opponent. In a time not too long ago Ed would have pushed _past_ the stabbing pain, worked his way through the worst to keep moving _foreword_, filled with the need to reach his goal of returning his brother back to his body.

It's getting harder to keep moving foreword when your goal has already been reached and Edward is _tired_. With a sigh the teen stumbles a few more steps to a rock jutting out of the earth, it's grey and brown surface looking all to inviting. Easing himself down Edward just sits, allowing his mind to go blank for a few moments as a breeze moves the leaves above him. Closing his eyes Ed snorts, realizing now that storming away from Hawkeye wasn't the best of ideas and wonders idly what type of punishment the trigger happy woman is considering for his insolence.

"Probably stick me beside that shed and blow holes around me." He mutters to himself, running his flesh hand through his hair and giving a grunt as his fingers brush over a bruise.

"Getting soft Elric. Teacher would kick your ass if she saw you." Ed curses himself and cringes at the thought of what the volatile Izumi would actually do to him. He shudders as numerous stages of abuse and torment flash through his mind. Izumi would tell him he was acting like a child, he did something wrong and to take his punishment like the adult he claimed to be. Of course she would say this through a veil of sharply placed kicks and punches, but she would still say it, knowing the young Alchemist would be listening.

"She would be right too; I am acting like a child. No use trying to ditch my problems, they'll still be there when I go back." He sighs to himself and eases back into a standing position and frowns, looking back the way he came. In his angry haze the young Alchemist managed to stomp his way a good distance away from the rented house and collectively get himself lost.

"This day is getting progressively worse." He mutters before starting to head back the way he came, silently berating himself for his stupidity and mulling over what to say to the Captain when he finally did reach the house. No doubt the blond woman will be angry with him and he knows he won't be able to talk his way out of her rage, but maybe if it was sincere enough she won't shoot him outright. Taking a deep breath Ed nods to himself and heads in the general direction of what can be considered his home.

"What do you mean he left?" Havoc asks around his cigarette as he pushes his greasy hands under the warm spray of water, watching as the dried grime flakes off and hits the stainless steal before being washed away. Hawkeye leans against the counter, her arms crossed and her expression sour.

"I picked him up from school and when we got back I ordered him to his room and he just… left. Walked away and hasn't been back since." Hawkeye explains running her hands over her face with a frustrated sigh. Havoc wipes his hands dry on the dish towel before tapping the ashes of his butt into the sink, taking a long inhale off the stick before blowing it out.

"I wouldn't worry, Ed's a smart kid and his sense of survival is impressive. He'll come back once he's cooled down and gets his thoughts straight." Havoc assures, giving his fellow captain a meaningful look.

"Why are you not angry that he got into a fight?" she suddenly asks, snapping out the words while Havoc only shakes his head.

"Why are you so surprised that he did?" he fires back, watching his companion move restlessly about the kitchen, her dark eyes growing darker with anger.

"I know it's stupid to be annoyed with him. God knows he's always getting into _some_ kind of fight, but on the second day of school and on a mission where if our cover was blown the possibility of death is high… it's just not like him." She states, anger lacing her voice. Havoc considers her words before finishing his cigarette and bending down to untie his work boots.

"Listen, you and I both know there's another side to his story that wasn't explained when you picked him up. Edward just doesn't _attack_ people without being provoked." At Hawkeye's look Havoc corrects himself "anymore. As a kid yeah, he would fly off the handle at the drop of a hat, but now… no way. Ed knows what's at stake Hawkeye, something else _must_ have happened for him to respond like that." Havoc explains, easing his other boot off before flexing his toes on the cool floor with a sigh. How the man longed for his military issued footwear, at least those were comfortable.

"You're saying it's not a show of bravo on Ed's part then? Havoc, he dislocated the kid's damn knee cap." Hawkeye argues back, making Havoc run a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'm not going to deny the fact that it might have also been a show of power on Ed's part, it doesn't take a genius to see that he's unhappy and having a hard time adjusting, so maybe this was a way of acting out but I'm sticking to my guns on this one, Ed had to have been provoked into fighting and doled out the damage he did in retaliation for the beating he took. Was he injured at all?" Havoc suddenly asks, his eyes narrowing slightly as the rifle woman's eyes widen.

"Not that I noticed, he was holding himself stiffly but I thought it was out of fear of punishment." Havoc nods and is about to say more to the woman when the barking of Hayate as the dog races for the front door, his tail wagging madly. With a look that screams 'I told you so' at Hawkeye the other Captain moves to intercept the younger soldier as he stands in the foyer, removing his dirt covered sneakers. Havoc tries not to laugh at the sight of the teen, finding just a shred of pity to hold back the laughter building in his chest. Edward is covered in grime, his blond hair decorated with bits of leaves and other plant matter while his face is streaked with dirt. A pant leg is clinging to his human leg, soaked through with mud and stained with grass while his uncovered human arm shows a skinned elbow.

"What the hell happened?" Havoc asks as Edward gives a frustrated sigh.

"I fell." He states simply before moving past the man posing as his father and into the kitchen where Hawkeye looks him over, taking note of the limping walk but says nothing, seeing the determined look on the Alchemist's face.

"Um.. Sir?" he begins but Hawkeye cuts him off.

"Edward, while we're here and on this mission you can call me Riza." She commands and Edward swallows thickly before continuing, awkwardly saying her name.

"R-Riza, I would like to apologize for my childish behavior and storming away from you like that. I realize now how fighting with that other student may have but us all in danger and I am going to assure you I will never be so stupid again. I am willing to accept any punishment you deem fit." He states, his voice wavering slightly as he finishes. Hawkeye looks at the teen before her, finding his disheveled and dirty figure akin to that of a kicked puppy instead of the headstrong Alchemist.

"Edward I accept your apology and I am not going to punish you beyond asking for your side of the story and maybe your help around this place during your suspension. But first, I suggest you shower and get cleaned up, you look like you rolled in a ditch." She states, watching the teen curiously as he shifts stiffly.

"And allow Havoc to look at your injuries." She orders, knowing the teen wouldn't disobey here even though he's of a higher rank. Edward gives a stiff nod before heading out of the kitchen and up the steps to the second floor. Havoc gives her a thumbs up before following, his weight making the stairs creak.

"So boss, what the hell happened?" Havoc asks as Ed stumbles out of the bathroom, the steam quickly evaporating as he limps his way back to his room, the loose pajama bottoms clinging to his legs. The older soldier frowns, noticing the distinct bruising on the toned side of the teen, the stark black and blue contrasting sharply with the lightly tanned skin.

"What do you mean? What happened at the school or what happened while I was walking back?" Ed asks, easing himself down onto the bed with a groan, gently probing at the injuries before pulling his human ankle up to where he can look at that. Havoc winces, noticing the rapidly swelling flesh near the ankle bone and the thick bruising. Thanking his sense to look ahead Havoc settles himself down on a chair near the bed and starts pulling out numerous supplies.

"Elbow." He directs and Ed brings the shredded joint up, bending the arm back towards his shoulder to give Havoc better access. Havoc gently applies the Bacitracin to the raw flesh before taping a gauze pad over it as the wound is still seeping blood and cell plasma. With that injury taken care of the soldier turns to the area between Ed's ribs and hip bone, gently probing the area as Edward flinches away from the touch and hisses.

"Blood when you pee?" he asks simply and Ed nods tightly, biting his lip as Havoc straightens and sighs.

"Probably bruised your kidney. Rest easy for a few days but let me or Hawkeye know if the blood gets worse or the pain doesn't go away." He pulls out a contact ice pack and slams it over his knee, activating the gel before placing it against the area.

"Hold that there." He orders and checks over the teen's back, finding the bruising but nothing else to severe, rubbing a muscle relaxer into the skin Havoc watches as the teen relaxes.

"So, what did happen at the school?" he asks, applying more of the elderly smelling gel to the teen's narrow back. Ed gives a single shoulder shrug, his voice flat and face expressionless.

"I was walking to my next class with Ezra, went to round the corner and this kid Liam steps in my way. I tried to avoid it, but he just kept pushing…. I had no choice but to fight him. You know how schools are, if I backed down to Liam, I would be in a worse situation." He explains, shoulders sinking as Havoc wipes his hand before moving onto the next injury.

"Yes I do, but did you _have_ to dislocate his knee cap?" Havoc asks, eyeing the teen. Edward's eyes widen for a moment before they narrow a small grin pulling at his lips.

"He broke my glasses." He growls suddenly and Havoc gives him a reproachful look.

"Edward, breaking _glasses_ and dislocating a _kneecap_ isn't equivalent exchange. We're lucky his parents aren't going to try and sue us." Havoc states and the grin fades from the teen's face.

"How'd you manage to roll your ankle?" Havoc asks as he wraps the abused joint and Ed snorts.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and slid off the shoulder of the road, lost my footing and ended up at the bottom." He states a look of detached annoyance coming to his features. Havoc laughs and stands, surveying the young soldier once more before nodding to himself, nothing a few day of rest and some ice won't heal.

"So you did end up in a ditch?" he concludes and watches as Ed's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. Havoc claps his 'son' gently on the shoulder before throwing the loose shirt at him.

"Nothing to worry about, it happens to us all. Now come on, I'm starving and something smells really good." He states, waiting for Edward to put on the shirt and stand, limping for the doorway.

"Hey Ed, did I ever tell you about the time I was out with a date and I slipped off a curb and broke my ankle?" he asks as he sets down the medical supplies in the bathroom and catches up with the gimping teen. Ed laughs as his metal leg hits the wooden steps with a dull clank.

"No, what'd your date do?" he asks, a wide grin coming to his features.

**Author Note:** so, there ya go. Not as bad of punishment as some people figured Hawkeye would give him. I'm not going to bore you with what happens during his suspension. Oh I just ordered the next volume of the manga off the Viz site, I'm so excited. It should get here on Friday.

Thanks for reading and please review! I'm still open to suggestions as to what you would like Edward to go through!

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter because I am not very happy with it. **Vennasa **made the suggestion of Ed having issues with his auto mail. All I have to say is that there is nothing wrong with being sadistic (I'm a pin wearing sadist myself) and what story in the Full Metal Alchemist wouldn't be complete without the customary 'auto mail ouches'? Not to worry, there will be many upcoming painful events for dear Edward.

Also, regarding a IM about disclaimers, I do not put one up simply because I think it's pretty damn obvious I don't own the characters and that I'm not making any money off of writing this. Trust me, if I had money that was coming in from just posting a chapter I wouldn't be in front of the comp writing as often as I am, I'd be out riding my 12 grand Park horse and driving around in my Chevy Camero.

Alright. Onto the fic!

**Chapter 8**

The students stared.

The girls whispered.

The boys exchanged glances.

The crowded hallways parted.

A collective hush fell over anyone he passed.

All this happened within fifteen minutes, the short span of time it took Edward to reach his locker on Friday morning, the first day back following his suspension. It was slightly unnerving to the young Alchemist to see how the other students recoil from him, some of the males giving him a distasteful look as he passed. Of course Edward expected the rapid change in his status amongst the other students, he knew that not only would they see him as a freak with two metal limbs but he'd be seen as a _dangerous_ freak with two metal limbs.

The teen that dislocated a knee cap and came back without a bruise for his trouble.

Little do they realize how much Ed's side is aching and how hard he has to fight to keep the limp out of his gait as he confidently walks to his locker, making a show of not noticing the glances and the whispers of those around him. He's seen this before during his search for the stone, scores of people suddenly afraid of him and Al after they'd seen what the two siblings could do. Edward snorts to himself as he works the combination and eases the door open, aware of the eyes in the hallway watching him.

Nothing happens.

Ed breathes a sigh of relief and kneels down, quickly removing the books he didn't need and refilling the bag with those he did. He's about to slam the metal door shut when a folded up piece of paper caught in the hinges catches his eye. Frowning Edward plucks the neatly folded square and opens it, quickly reading over the note written in Falman's neat script, coded to look like a summons to his office at his earliest convenience. With a sly move the teen moves the note into his pocket before slamming his door closed and schooling his features into a steady glare, moving once more through the rapidly parting sea of students.

"You're alive!" The voice behind him calls, making Edward pull up short and turn, finding both Ezra and Jack racing towards him, their expressions a mixture of relief and surprise. Ezra claps the undercover soldier on the shoulders and shakes him while Jack laughs and gives Ed a quick hand shake. Edward stares at the two teens for several minutes, not comprehending what they're so excited about.

"Man, we thought the widower got you!" Jack states in a whisper as the three teens head for their classes, Edward sandwiched between the other too. Ed blinks, trying to keep the dumbfounded look off his face as he's hauled into his second period math class.

"Yeah, he struck in your area of the town last night, took four more people. My dad only found out about it because Mr. Quinn didn't report for his shift this morning." Ezra babbles off as the three take their seats in the back row, Edward giving a groan as the girl in front of him turns to give him a snide look.

Loud Mouth.

Ed rolls his eyes at her look before pulling out his notebook and then fixing the two boys with his best glare.

"Alright, what are you two lunatics talking about? What the hell is the 'widower'?" he asks, noticing how several of the students draw in a sharp breath at the mention of the name. Ed blinks again, suddenly unsure of how to continue with his questions. Jack quickly hushes him while Ezra rapidly writes in his notebook before passing him the leaf of paper.

_Don't speak the name outright! A lot of people are sensitive about it since a number of them have lost family due to his wicked ways. The widower is a hermit that lives on the side of the mountain about thirty miles away from the logging sites. He's a witch!_

Ed's eyes quickly read through the note again before he snorts, shooting the two teens a scathing look before quickly responding.

_You two are idiots. There's not such thing as witches._

The note is passed back and Jack's eyes widen at the words before turning to gape at him as he grabs the paper from Ezra's hand to quickly write his own response before handing it back.

_That's not true! Last year Ezra and I plus a bunch of the other guys found his house out in the woods and tried to burn it down. THE FLAMES PUT THEMSELVES OUT! He's totally a witch!_

Ed passes the note back just as the teacher arrives.

_Guys, there is no such thing as witches. There's probably some scientific reason as to why the 'flames' extinguished themselves. Come on, think about this logically. _

Jack looks about ready to respond out loud when the teacher begins her lesson, her shaky hand writing quickly putting the equations up on the board. Edward smiles to himself, the equation being one of the many things he taught himself while searching for the stone with Al. The formula to solve it comes to his mind quickly and within a matter of minutes he's finished the five examples on the board and leans back in his seat, casually crossing his arms and hoping his expression is one of interest.

With the class progressing slowly Edward takes the time to mull over the story he'd just been told about the 'widower'. Not wanting to read too much into a local superstition the feeling in his gut is telling him there's more to the stories than just the fear of the community. The teacher pauses in her lesson as an office worker knocks at her door, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes while she's in the hall. Loud Mouth quickly spins in her seat, a smug smile twisting at her features as she fixes him with a steady look.

"So, you're not afraid of the widower?" she asks quickly in a hushed voice, leaning in closer to Ed's desk. Ed rolls his eyes and cocks and eyebrow and levels the girl with his own golden glare.

"Why should I be? There's always a logical explanation for everything." Loud Mouth snorts and rolls her eyes, with that look Edward suddenly realizes why people hate it when teens do that, the look grating on his nerves.

"Well, if your so fearless why don't you join us this weekend? A large group of us are heading out to see if we can find any traces of the Quinn family, if your not scared come and help." She states smartly and hands Edward a few leaf's of paper, his expression going blank as he looks over the notes.

"Those are notes from the previous class. I suggest you look over them." She states before turning back around. Edward peers down at the notes, picking up on the distinct patter of words before shuffling the cryptic notes into his own notebook.

"Why don't you let the local law look for the family?" Ed suddenly asks, glancing over at Ezra and Jack, finding both boys wearing disgusted looks.

"Because the local law thinks that the people who were taken _left_ on their own, fled in the night and crossed the boarder into the Northern territory. Those who have disappeared have been labeled as traitors." Ezra grinds out, his teeth clenching as his fingers curl into a shaking fist.

"I know the Quinn's, they're not traitors they wouldn't just _leave_." He snarls in anger and distress before looking at Edward, his expression pleading.

"Come on Ed, you gotta help us. What if your family is next?" he pleads and finally Ed gives a sigh, running a hand through his short cropped hair.

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you guys. What if I bring Ha---ah my dad along with us? He was in the military, he could be of some help." Ed suggests, wanting to be able to pick the soldier's brain about the situation. Ezra's eyes widen and he and Jack nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. My dad and Ezra's will also be going and a couple of other guys from the logging outfit that worked with Mr. Quinn. Here, I'll write down where we're all meeting Saturday morning." Jack quickly states, scribbling down the name of the general store in town and the time. Ed glances at it quickly before nodding, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"Okay then. I'll tell my Dad about it tonight." He informs but cuts the rest of his words off as the teacher comes back into the room, her expression sour as she snaps at the talking group of teens, making them all flinch and snap too. For a moment Ed is reminded of Izumi and can't help but allow the smile to spread across his face as he turns back to his work.

* * *

The only time throughout the day Ed would have to get away to see Falman in his officee is during the lunch break, something which Ed was slightly grateful for since today's meal resembles the brown scum that use to cover the ponds of his hometown in the late summers. Ed shudders at the memory of racing down to the docks and diving in without looking, only to surface covered in the nasty smelling and slimy goo clinging to him.

He was traumatized for life.

So instead the teen gives his two companions the slip, saying he'd be with them as soon as he used the bathroom and quickly made his way down the halls to the gym, reading off the room numbers in his head before knocking loudly on the correct one. There's a shuffle from behind the door and within minutes Falman's solemn face peers out before looking up and down the deserted hallway before gesturing for the teen to enter. Ed gives the small office, more of a janitor's closet, a once over before crossing his arms and watches as the officer quickly pulls out a roster.

"These are the names of several students who have gone missing over the past few days. All of them usually children from a large family, ones known for causing trouble within the community, the kind that some parents aren't likely to report missing." Falman launches in, handing the Alchemist the list of names. Ed mulls over the findings for a few minutes before adding his own discoveries.

"This morning I was told that a whole family, Quinn, suddenly disappeared and my mark, Ezra and his friend Jack are blaming it on this man who lives in the woods called 'The Widower'. They think he's a witch." Falman cocks an eyebrow at this before shaking his head, shuffling several other papers on his desk before responding.

"What do they think this man does with the people he 'abducts'?" he asks and Ed can only shrug, having not had the time to ask the question before his class resumed.

"I don't know, but this weekend some of the students are heading out on a vigilante hunt for the 'witch' and I was invited along. I'll report any of my findings back to you as well as Mustang." Ed offers, putting his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels. Falman nods, stepping over to a group of filing cabinates and pulls out a map, handing it wordlessly to Edward who takes it and quickly places it inside the satchel with a nod of thanks.

"Make sure you take that with you, it's much more detailed than any map you'd find sold in a store for this area." He states and Ed gives him a thumbs up before spinning on his heels.

"Thanks Mr. Falman, see you on Monday." He calls and steps out of the small office, heading back down the hall as the bell signaling the end of lunch blares.

* * *

That night over dinner Edward told his two companions about the group forming to go 'widower hunting' in the morning. Havoc looked not at all pleased to have been volunteered but quickly relented that the little adventure would give him a better layout of the land.

"So, I was thinking today during art class…" Ed trails off at the snickering from Havoc and the bemused look on Hawkeye's face. He narrows his golden eyes at the two Captains.

"What's so funny?" he asks, putting down his fork and glaring hotly. Havoc seems to be the first to recover, responding to his question around a chunk of chicken meat.

"Nothing Ed, continue." He chuckles, making Ed's expression become more sour but he relents, continuing with his theory.

"I was thinking about the things we found in this house. I mean the garden out back? The furniture? That's too suspicious to not point to a covered up abduction." Ed explains, tapping his metal fingers on the table top. Hawkeye's eyes narrow for a moment before she responds.

"I'll look through the records at the town hall to see what I can find out about the previous owners." She volunteers while Havoc nods, lighting his cigarette before responding.

"Do you think Nathaniel has something to do with the disappearances?" he asks and Ed can only shrug.

"If he is in on it I haven't been able to figure out his role. Could it be our reports are wrong? What if it's the Northern territory instigating the distress and forming these little vigilante groups is how they're dealing with it?" Ed figures, his mind whirling to set the few pieces into place but drawing numerous blanks as the holes get wider and wider.

"I'll contact Mustang and see what else he can send us before his arrival next week." Hawkeye states, pushing her plate away from her before downing the last of her drink as Havoc continues to enjoy his after meal nicotine fix.

"Well I think you boys had best figure out your plans for this weekend's activities before tomorrow morning rolls around. Make sure you have everything you'll need." She orders as she stands and begins clearing the table, effectively telling the two males that they're help isn't needed in the clean up.

"Come on Ed, you heard the Captain, let's figure this out." Havoc nudges the younger soldier and quickly moves out of the room, heading for the stairs leading to the second floor. Ed hesitates for a moment, his eyes watching Hawkeye for a moment as the woman moves about the kitchen, her expression grim.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asks as she leans over the table to gather his plate and for a moment Edward is lost in the memory of his own mother doing the same thing, her easy smile reflecting the blond soldier's perfectly. Hesitantly Edward's human hand snakes out and grabs her wrist and looks up at the sharp shooter.

"You'll be okay, investigating this on your own without us here right?" he asks suddenly, the grip on Hawkeye's wrist tightening slightly. For a moment the woman is taken back by the concern in the young Alchemist's voice and the worried light creeping into his eyes. Hawkeye shakes her head and gently pulls Ed's hand away from her wrist and rubs the pad of her thumb over his bony hand.

"Don't worry about me Edward. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She assures and for a moment the youngster looks about ready to protest until he finally sighs and nods slowly, his expression changing rapidly.

"Pretty sure you'll empty your clip into whoever or whatever comes around uninvited." He smiles cautiously and Hawkeye has to resist the urge to rub his head, the age of the teen in front of her coming out from behind the massive wall he's built up to protect that vulnerable side.

"Damn right." She nods before standing and continuing with her task, suddenly very much aware of the twists and turns this mission is slowly developing.

**Author Note: **I hated this chapter. It just seemed… rushed to me. But alas there's a little mystery to be had. Do not worry; Mustang will be showing up soon! I haven't forgotten about him. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter, I have a lot of… uh…"fun" things planned for Edward and Havoc during their little witch hunt.

Oh lookit! WK discovered the page break things! It's ah-may-zing. I'm such a dorker.

Ah, as for the lore of the "Widower" I decided to use and morph a local legend for my area. I will not go into too much detail now because that would give away the mysterious happenings of the 'witch' so please do stay tuned for more, and drop me a review!


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: **GREAT NEWS!** **I finally finished the Sugar Coated Lies cover art!** Oh my God it's freaking AMAZING. So, I put the link in my profile at the bottom to the art. Feel free to drop me a comment there, like it? Hate it? Go for it. I'm not claiming to be the greatest but I'm pretty damn proud of it since the last Illustrator class I took was my freshman year of college! (That was… 3 years ago now, I think?)

Anyway I think it's time I give a big thank you to all you awesome people out there who have been reading this fic, honestly it's the greatest feeling to open up my mail box and find reviews, favorites and alert notices. I'm humbled and very grateful!

**Chapter 9**

"Gah, don't make me beat you down and sit on your head!" Ed shouts from the bed of the truck where he'd been pulled into a wrestling match as the old truck bounces along, following a caravan of other vehicles. The air expelled by the boys during their roughhousing quickly turns to white as it touches the crisp morning air, the sun barely rising above the tree tops of the increasing tree line.

"Aw c'mon Ed, it's a good way to get the blood flowing, especially on such a chilly morning." Ezra remarks, his large smile and overly energized mood making Edward more annoyed with the other teen. Shivering against the chill Edward relaxes against the wooden side of the flat bed truck, his metal limbs sucking whatever warmth he'd managed to obtain through the little skirmish right out of his body. With a sniff Ed glances around at the passing scenery, finding the leaves on the trees colored brightly.

"It's pretty." He remarks, nodding his head towards the foliage. The trees that made up the local forest were mostly conifer's and didn't change the vibrant yellow and reds that the trees in Agraia do.

"You don't have foliage where you're from?" Jack suddenly asks his eyebrow cocking as he pulls his jacket sleeves down over his hands.

"No, where I grew up was mostly evergreens, only the swamp maples towards the north changed and that was up in the mountain areas." Ed shrugs, idly moving his vulnerable auto mail arm closer to his body.

"So, what's the game plan anyway?" Ed asks, suddenly bored with the scenery. Ezra glances towards the cap where his father and Havoc are talking animatedly to each other, their hands waving about madly.

"Well, we – as in the group of us able bodied teens, are going to break away from the adults and try to get information out of the Widower. I mean, he _has _to know _something_." Ezra declares, anger lacing his voice. For a moment Edward pauses and purses his lips.

"If you guys are so scared of this guy, how do you expect to _confront_ him?" Jack and Ezra exchange a mischievous look before Ezra pulls his burlap bag over and opens it, revealing to Edward the numerous charms, maps and other supplies. Edward gives out a low whistle, removing one of the Manriki dolls he'd read about on a whim in Central. After returning Alphonse to his natural body Edward had been laid up for weeks on end, the transmutation and nearly dying having used up all his energy, leaving the teen nonresponsive for several days. During his recuperation and in between the times Al was sleeping (which he did a lot of in those days) and Ed's own naps the teen had grown bored and upon hearing his complaints the members of Mustang's staff banded together and produced a number of books, the manuscripts ranging in subject from Alchemy to ancient civilizations and lore and legends of the country.

Who would have thought that what he learned in a time of boredom might ever come in handy?

Sure as hell not him.

"Do you actually think these things will work?" Ed asks skeptically as he moves the Manriki's wooden arms into a fighting position before dropping the charm back into the bag. Ezra sniffs and squares his shoulders, looking decidedly arrogant while Jack nods enthusiastically.

"These are the finest charms to be had! Of course they'll work…" Jack trails off as the truck downshifts and slows before pulling to a stop just inside the logging camp. Edward glances around, finding the cleared area packed with large machines and several teams of large horses. Even though the caravan of townspeople arrived Edward can't help but notice how no one stops their work to greet them, even as the people familiar to the area pile out of their trucks. Standing Edward stretches and shivers, the cold biting irritably at his sensitive ports while Ezra kicks at the tail gate latch, the span of metal slamming open before jumping out, Jack follows after tossing him the sack of charms before turning around to wait for Edward. With a casual glance around Ed leaps from the bed and lands in a slight crouch on the muddy earth, nearly loosing his balance as the soil clutches greedily at his boots. For this little adventure the Alchemist reverted back to his normal footwear, the thick treaded combat boots much better suited for hiking through the woods.

"Hey guys, come on." Nathaniel calls, waving one of his massive arms over at the three before pulling Havoc along with him. The blond soldier gives Edward a quick look before flashing an even quicker hand sign to which Ed acknowledges by rubbing his head and giving a slight nod.

"Alright, let's go." Ezra states, taking the lead as Jack and Edward shoulder their own packs, his retreating form mimicking his father's in almost everyway. Already the posse have gathered around a small log building with the words 'FOREMAN' carved into it, the smaller group of students standing around the edges. As Ed and Jack fall into their ranks Edward allows himself the briefest of moments to overlook the ground, finding several faces he recognizes but can't remember the names of, as well as Loud Mouth and her two friends. The girls are clad in thick boots and denim, their long hair pulled back under caps or braided out of their faces. Loud Mouth shoots Edward an unreadable look, her eyes looking him over before the corners of her mouth twist. Edward glares back, exposing a flash of teeth in disgust of her judgment.

"Alright, out goal today is to span a thirty-mile radius from this point to the bend of the Ami River. If you find _anything_, foot prints, clothing even a—a body, send up your flare and that will alert the others to your area." Nathaniel orders, pointing out various areas to certain group leaders, his instructions different for each group, Havoc having been drafted into his group. Ezra motions for the group of students to follow him as they huddle around him.

"Alright, we know the Widower is thirty miles south west of this camp. If we start now and keep a good pace we should reach his dwelling by noon or so. Remember to stick together and be aware of anything suspicious, who knows what kind of traps he's made." Everyone nods as Ezra refolds his map and quickly repacks it, slinging his pack over his shoulders and heading out with a quick wave at his father. Ed catches Havoc's eyes and shoots him another quick hand signal, watching as the older soldier responds back.

_Be safe, remember the rendezvous if you get in trouble. Remember the flares." _Ed smiles cheekily at the Captain before shouting and waving for the benefit of anyone who would be watching.

"See ya later Dad!" before catching up with Ezra and Jack, quickly realizing he's the topic of conversation between the girls as he passes them.

"Do you think he'd be able to handle going through water and ditches and scaling the rock outcrops?" one girls asks, the auburn haired one. Ed rolls his eyes and quickly falls into step beside them, flashing a wolfish smile.

"I think I can keep up with my two metal limbs that you girls can with all four natural ones." He states, an edge of anger hanging on his words before he quickly walks away, finally coming abreast Ezra, aware of the angry whispers emanating from behind him. Rolling his eyes Edward focuses on the task at hand and the placement of his metal leg, suddenly aware of his having to eat crow if he manages to fall.

* * *

They'd only been walking for a little over two hours and already the less fit members of their group have fallen to the way back, their voices fading into the distance as Edward, Jack and Ezra continue to press on, the girls determinedly keeping up but quickly slowing down. Loud Mouth seems the most determined to keep up, stands of dark brown hair plastered to her sweating forehead. Edward continues marching, barely winded having already been conditioned to this kind of work out.

"Alright, let's break here." Ezra pants, dropping down onto a large rock while Jack simply collapses on the leaf covered ground, his arms splayed as he heaves for air. Ed cocks and eyebrow and rolls his eyes at the pitiful sight before also reclining back onto a convenient rock, glancing around at the forest before him. Frowning he tries to pinpoint the origin of the muscle squirming sensation coursing through him, the nagging feeling in the back of his head that screams "_threatening Alchemy"_ the feeling of energy being drawn from nearby. It's the same tingling sensation he got when Mustang snaps his fingers, just before the flaming bombs are produced. Edward holds back a shudder, his eyes sweeping through the forest, narrowing when the feeling suddenly vanishes.

"about time you girls caught up." Ezra's remark pulls Edward from his thoughts and he turns his attention to the three girls now rounding the bend only to collapse in various positions. Loud Mouth pulls out a canteen and takes a long haul from it immediately, sucking rapidly on the flasks opening. Ed snorts and quickly swats the water from her hand, earning himself a nasty glare from the girl.

"Hey." She protests, gathering up the canteen and defiantly attempts to take another long pull from it when Ed's auto mail hand snaps out, latching onto her thin wrist making the girl jump at the icy contact of the chilled metal limb.

"Breathing that heavily and sucking down water that quickly will only bring you cramps and hiccups. I suggest slowing down." He explains evenly, his voice holding little interest. Loud Mouth's eyes widen for a moment before narrowing suspiciously.

"How would you know that _Keller_?" she snarks, yanking her arm out of his grasp. Edward simply shrugs and leans back on his rock.

"Everyone knows that." He states, before adding slyly "well some of us anyway." He finishes, glaring at her. Loud Mouth turns away, and fusses over her two companions, handing them water as they lay gasping on the ground.

"So, where are we now?" Ed asks, kneeling down beside Ezra and Jack as the teen pulls out his map. Ezra runs his finger along to a large blob of grey, a symbol for a large rock formation.

"Just up ahead, less than a mile is Crisper Falls, a natural rock falls that we're going to have to climb down. Once at the bottom we follow the river upstream for three miles and then we'll be close." He explains, pointing out key locations on the map which Ed commits to memory, his eyes tracking several possible routes in case they need a quick escape.

"Darci, we're going to turn back. We can't go any further." Auburn hair pants as Ed looks her over, finding the girl's hands shaking from exhaustion while her blond friend seems on the verge of tears beside her. Loud Mouth- Darci – glances over to where the boys are looking over the map before biting her lip. Ed can see she's just as tired but the flash of determination makes the Alchemist curse, she wasn't about to give up.

"Alright. Head back to the others, they shouldn't be too far back." She suggests solemnly although Ed could detect a hint of relief.

"You're not coming with us?" Auburn asks pleadingly and Darci shakes her head, her braid moving across her shoulders.

"No, I want to see this through. I'll see you guys later alright?" she states softly before getting to her feet. The boys stand as well, Jack quickly brushing leaf matter off his pants and giving them a hopeful smile.

"Alright, let's go." Ezra states, taking the lead once more while Ed shoots the determined and now lone girl a curious look, suddenly suspicious of her reasons to continue following the boys, doggedly keeping their rapid pace although she's showing signs of exhausting.

"You could have turned back you know." Ed states, dropping his pace to match hers. She shoots him a seething glare before responding.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Well I don't think so Keller, so just worry about yourself and those _superior_ metal limbs of yours and I'll worry about my puny flesh ones." She snarls, picking up her pace to pull ahead of the Alchemist, leaving Ed to stare dumbfounded at her retreating back, wondering where in the hell _that_ comment came from.

* * *

"So, we're heading down right?" Ed asks as he kneels down on the face of a sloping boulder, his eyes peering over the side a the large stone piled in earthly angles, deposited by the glaciers that supposedly slid through the region, forming the mountains in the center of the country thousands of years before. Stone of all shape and sizes have been worn down by the powerful water to form a gradual slope in the chunky stones. As Ed takes in the contours of each stone he plans a workable route, not too harsh for the less experienced in the group. Glancing back over his shoulder to where Ezra and Jack are pointing at a harder route he rolls his yes.

"Hey guys, I found a pretty easy route down." He calls, waving them over to where he's kneeling.

"The beginning's a bit rough but once you get off this boulder the rest of it should be easy." He explains, pointing out the various roots and natural hand holds as the boys look on. Darci has moves off to another ledge, peering over it fearfully a hand clutched around a thin sapling. Ed frowns, finding her expression unnerving.

"Wow, good find Ed." Ezra exclaims excitedly before adding "You must have done this type of stuff before!" Ed winces at the memories of scaling walls and racing along rocky outcrops while running from the military.

Yeah, he'd done this before.

"We're going to need a rope to help us get down this smooth area. Here Jack, tie this over to that thick oak there." Ezra orders, pulling out a thick rock climbing rope and pointing over to the large tree, the other teen happily obliging and rapidly twisting the rope into a secure knot. Darci moves closer, her expression still haunted slightly as she peers over the edge, her shoulders giving a brief tremble as she bites her bottom lip. She catches Ed's eye and quickly pulls back her shoulders and fixes him with a withering look, the pure denial on her face making Edward snicker to himself a she pulls on the thick leather glove, the protection for his human hand in case he slips. Backing to the edge of the boulder Edward picks up the line and gives it a few tugs, making sure it was secure before flashing the remaining teens, now struggling into their harnesses a dangerous smile.

"See you at the bottom ladies." He smirks and waves, bending his knees and pushing off the rock, repelling down the sheer face, the shouted protests of his companions like music to his ears. The wind whips by moving his bangs as he pushes himself off and away from the rock, his auto mail hand acting as the break and he reaches the bottom, the thick boots absorbing the impact.

"Holy shit Ed, you're a mad man!" Jack calls as he hooks himself up to the line and slowly works his way down, Ezra acting as his guide. Ed scouts the area around him, frowning at the obviously roughened patches of stone. Crouching beside a particular section he runs his ungloved human hand over the stone, the remaining energy of the Alchemy used reacting with a sharp tingling. Glancing around the canyon Ed's certain now that this 'Widower' is an alchemist, or at least _someone_ that comes through the area regularly is one to have morphed these stones into a less slippery surface.

"Made it." Jack smiles as he touches down at the bottom and unhooks his harness. The teen moves to where Ed is kneeling and quickly bends to refill his canteen in the flowing water.

"Having fun?" he asks and Ed can only shrug in response, flashing him a smile.

"Like a one legged man in a butt kicking contest." Jack bursts into a fit of laughter making Ed shake his head in wonder at how easy it is to entertain this kid. Standing the Alchemist glances up to find Darci making her agonizingly slow descent, her hands trembling as she tries to make her legs respond.

"Darci, just push away with your legs." Ezra snaps, frustration lining his voice. The girl looks over her shoulder at the solid grey stone and flinches back into herself, her trembling growing harder. Ed can already see her 'break' hand slipping and quickly moves foreword, his hands poised and ready to complete the transmutation circle but stops himself just in time. Instead he quickly positions himself below her, watching for the tell tale sign of her body's failure.

"Come on Darci, we haven't got all day." Jack prods, annoyance lining his voice from where he's standing just to the side of Edward. That seems to make the girl falter and suddenly her hands slip, her safety on the harness around her waist unable to catch quickly enough and the rope slides through the metal with a zinging sound as she plummets towards the stone. Her cries echo off the walls as well as those of Jack and Ezra but Ed blocks them out, focusing on the mass flailing above him. He makes a swift calculation and hopes he's right and lunges, his human arm making contact as he uses his own body mass to push her towards the water, hoping the fluid would soften the landing. He winces as his knee cap whacks painfully against the solid stone and the already chilled ports seize up upon the feeling of chilled water, his nerves painfully sending out signals as the girls screams deafen him. Ed closes his eyes against the water and lands with a large splash and a _thud_ against the rocks, the landing jarring his bones and his connected nerves.

For a moment the sound of his own breathing and the blood rushing through his veins is all he can hear, the trembling of the girl in his arms the only thing he feels. Then suddenly he's aware of the world and sounds around him, the sensations and the _pain_.

All at once it crashes into him.

"GOD! Are you guys okay!" Jack shouts quickly grabbing both Ed's jacket and Darci's arm and hauling them out of the water. Vaugly Ed can make out the sounds of another coming down the rope quickly and suddenly Ezra is beside him, his eyes wide with worry.

"Ed are you alright?" he asks, panicked and for a moment Ed can only stare at him and wonder _why_, why is he so concerned about him? He's the Full Metal Alchemist, of course he's fine. Beside him Darci sobs, shivering in her wet clothes as she gapes at him with tear filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asks curiously and begins to check himself, moving each of the limbs, reassured by the creaking of his metal arm but stops as his eyes slide over the metallic leg. The thick and sturdy denim is torn to shreds, caught on a series of sharp river rocks and no doubt it there had been flesh under that material it would also be decimated. As it is the once highly polished steel is now scratched and dinged and he gives a groan, knowing Winry will deal out every abrasion with a whack of her wrench.

"Ed, can you even _feel_ that?" Ezra asks as he kneels down, reaching out a shaking hand but stops when Ed's human hand clasps his wrist. In fact Ed _can_ feel the twisting in the man made knee cap, several wires and synthetic muscle cord exposed to the chilling elements are sparking and pulsing, making the teen wince.

"It didn't _hurt_ till you mentioned it." He grounds out, running his hands over the connecting area of the port, finding the docking plug in his leg at an unnatural angle. If this had been his real flesh leg it would be similar to a dislocation and some tearing of tissues. But for the auto mail it basically means the pillar that connects into the port has been knocked out of alignment and his knee cap and the wires around it are heavily damaged. Ed knows he can put the leg's pillar back right but also knows that the pain from doing so would leave him retching and the damage to his knee, as far as he can tell, would make him incapable of supporting his weight.

"Now what?" Jack asks as he kneels beside Darci, his jacket wrapped around the trembling girl. Ezra turns his head to exchange a look with his long time friend before both boys turn to look at Ed, the Alchemist suddenly bearing the weight of the decisions.

Oh lucky him.

**Author Note: **I hope everyone understood what I was talking about with the port thing. (Yes I know the leg and the port are not considered a joint). Basically in my head (sick how I can imagine this shit huh?) I pictured the leg being like a plug and the port on his leg being a socket. Well the 'pillar' which would be the thing that is docked into the port is rotated out of place, thus creating a type of 'dislocation' of the pillar and the port. As for the knee cap… I hope you can figure that out… *sigh* I'm sorry it's confusing. Anyway, what will out dear Ed do?

You'll have to review and maybe I'll tell ya.

Make sure to check out the cover art! Link is in my profile!

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next update!


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: I am sorry for the long time between updates. I've been at the barn for a few days more than normal and then I went to The Eastern States Exposition (The Big E) with a friend then had to take care of my step father who recently had ACL surgery and needs help moving around. All of this between trying to find a job. Hectic, hectic. But I thank you all for sticking with me here, I hope I've been able to keep up with the demand, I really do try to make my updates regular but sometimes life gets in the way.

Anyway, enough from me. Onto chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Its times like these Ed find himself missing his brother. Somehow it was his strong willed but even headed younger sibling who quickly became Ed's word of reason during those long years spent hunting the stone. Where Ed was all fight and action, the towering younger sibling was the contemplative and cautious one, they completed each other so perfectly that it took a while for Ed to adjust to not having his brother beside him when he returned to active duty, he misses having the confident words of his younger brother.

It's also times like this that make Ed slightly grateful that he doesn't have living parents to answer too.

"What are we going to do now Ezra?" Jack cries, looking between Edward and his friend as the other boy paces on the narrow strip of sandy beach the group managed to move too. Having taken to account the severity of the damage he acquired during his rescue of Darci Ed concluded he would be able to maneuver with the help of the others and wordlessly the two boys set about helping Ed limp along the edge of the river, the walls of the canyon stretching up above them like a sheer grey prison.

"We could always send up a flare." Darci points out quietly from her place beside Ed, curled up in Jack's outer jacket. The girl had hardly spoken a word since her near fatal fall from the top of the ravine, her eyes wide with anxiety.

"My dad is going to _kill_ me. Your dad too Ed." Ezra states worriedly and for a moment Ed feels sympathy for the kid before the walls of anger and annoyance slam that emotion into darkness. Ed grits his teeth and prods at his metal leg once more, weighing his options as the other two teens argue, their words echoing off the gray walls.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Darci asks from her spot beside him and Ed shoots her a questioning look before wincing as he touches a tender spot.

"I'm trying to think of a way out of here." He states simply and runs through his options once more, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

Stay and become an Ed-sickle due to the frigid temperatures that are slowly creeping back in.

Try and hobble his way out of this Gate forsaken hellhole and get back to Havoc.

Pop his leg back into its proper position and try to scale the walls to freedom.

Ed cringes at the last option, not relishing the feeling of trying to reconnect already tender wires and chilled steel. Glancing around once more he sighs, knowing that this option is the best choice, the young Alchemist doesn't like the threat of a rouge Alchemist nearby and him stranded due to an auto mail injury.

"Alright. You two, get over here." Ed orders from his place against the rocks. They kneel beside him, Ezra's eyes lined with worry while Jack's echo Ed's somber expression. Pulling in a calming lungful of air Ed steadies himself mentally before explaining his plan to the other teens, fixing them with the stern look he usually reserved for lower ranking officers.

"I'm going to rotate the pillar for my leg back into place, that way I can at least_ walk_." He holds up his metal hand, stemming the protests in the throats of his companions. "I'm still going to have trouble, since the knee cap has basically jammed that joint but when the leg is connected I'll be able to at least _move_." He explains quickly, shifting a bit so he can easily maneuver and begins to fumble with his jean button, cursing himself.

"Hey ah, Darci, why don't you go fill up the canteens. I thought I saw a small clean pool beyond that boulder." Ezra suggests, realizing that in order to put the leg back to normal Ed would need easy access to the port somewhere on his leg. The girl nods mutely before standing on shaky legs and gathering the four water containers, their contents sloshing as she stumbles over the rocky terrain. Ezra watches her until she rounds the boulder and gives Ed a shaky smirk.

"Don't want to be scaring her… at least not anymore than she already is." He states and Ed gives a silent nod of approval. With a grunt he removes the thick denim just enough so he can see the port and gives a curse, finding the damage a lot worse than he'd first figured. Jack sucks in a gulp of air in amazement, his eyes widening as Ezra simply looks over the sheer metal and the connecting wires, wincing at the tautness of the delicate wiring. Ed fiddles for a moment with something around the back of his thigh before a soft _click_ resounds and Ed gives a shaky exhale, pulling the false limb away from the port. Jack makes a gagging noise and turns away, his features graying slightly as he mumbles an apology. Ed shrugs it off, having dealt with the same reaction in the past he's become fairly oblivious to the discomfort of others when it comes to his auto mail.

"Alright, give me a minute here." Ed breathes evenly, dread creeping into his stomach as he gently touches the nerve graphs, wincing when the main gives a particularly painful jolt.

"Is it very painful?" Ezra suddenly asks, his eyes watching Ed's every move and expression. Ed look up at the teen through his bangs, finding his expression curious but lined with worry.

"It usually doesn't." he lies quickly flashing a watery grin at the teen before continuing "but this is a special case. I'm going to have to re-dock it the proper way what I'm going to need you guys to do, is if I pass out, catch me." He states breathlessly and looks over the pillar, finding no damage he nods to himself.

"Alright, just… be ready." He orders, licking his suddenly dry lips with a barely moist tongue. With his human hands shaking Ed pulls the leg but hesitates, his mind shouting at him not to do it. Yes, his mind make a plausible argument, by shoving the pillar back into the dock he'll be washed over by waves of pain.

Well his _mind_ doesn't have to walk his ass out of here now does it?

With a self loathing growl Ed shakes out his fingers and runs his metal hand through his hair before releasing a gush of air, shakily taking back up the metal limb. Gritting his teeth Ed silently counts down, his jaw clenching so tight he can hear his teeth flex.

_Claaannnggg Snap, pfshoo_

"Shit." Ed breathes through the throbbing pain, his human hand clutching his stomach as the organ rolls, threatening to spill whatever contents resides inside it. Ed swallows back the bile, blinking hard through the pain as sweat pours down his face, a drop dripping off his chin to hit his metal forearm with a dull _plunk_. Ezra and Jack can only stare in wide eyed shock at the teen huffing for air before them, amazed by his balls to have endured what must be unimaginable pain.

"Guys?" Darci calls from around the boulder, her voice shocking the three back into movement. Edward gropes at the locking mechanism and flips it closed, locking the limb into place as he slowly flexes it, finding the knee joint creaking ominously but functional. Slowly Ed redresses and finally pushes himself to his feet, swaying dangerously as whatever adrenaline produced from the act of reattaching the limb in the field fades, leaving him shaking with a cold sweat clinging to his body.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Ed states and takes a staggering step foreword a grimace crossing his features as the nerve cables spasm and shock. He draws in a breath and closes his eyes, focusing his mind not on the pain and begins to take the next step when two sets of hands grab onto his upper arms. With a bewildered jerk of his head Ed finds Jack and Darci easing his arms over their own shoulders, Darci giving him a watery smirk before gritting her teeth in determination. Jack nods and gives him a cocky smile while Ed can only nod a thanks, not trusting himself to speak.

"Come on, the harnesses and things aren't far away." Ezra states, quickly shouldering his own and Ed's packs and slowly begins to lead the way back to where the climbing set up is. As a team Ed, Jack and Darci work, maneuvering around loose stones that grab at their feet, threatening to turn ankles and shift dangerously, but they eventually make it to where Ezra is already modifying a harness. With a greatful groan Ed leans back against the wall of stone, letting the chill radiating from the formation cool his pain induced fever.

"Jack, you go up first." Ezra orders and holds out the grappler to his friend who nods and slips on his leather gloves, bending at the knees and launching himself at the rope, his muscles staining as he hauls himself up the distance, his feet disappearing over the side. Ed narrows his eyes, scanning the area.

He _felt_ something shift, the _way_ of the woods and surrounding rocks changing somehow.

"What's wrong?" Darci asks, standing close to the injured alchemist as Ezra waits for her to get her harness on. Ed glances around once more before shooting her a small smile, making sure to wince a bit.

"Nothing, just anxious to get out of here is all." He lies but his words seem to calm the girl while also spurring her into movement. Slowly the teen takes her spot near the rope and listens intently as Ezra explains to her how the ascent will go. With a stern nod and a final look at Ed she tugs on the rope, alerting Jack to start the wench they'd left up top. Agonizingly slow Darci begins to walk up the wall, her hands caught in a death grip on the nylon rope. Both boys watch her as she slowly grabs onto the ledge and shakily pulls herself up and over, a pair of hands grabbing her coat. A moment later the rope is thrown back over making Ezra jump into a calf deep puddle to avoid being hit.

"Gee thanks." He calls back sarcastically before standing beside Edward, offering him his shoulder and support silently. Ed accepts it and makes his way over to the wall, noticing now exactly how _tall_ it really is. Taking a firm grip with his auto mail hand Edward gives a quick tug on the rope and within minutes he's hoisted up the grey wall, his heart thumping in time with the throbbing pain from his leg. Hands grab his shoulders and jacket and he's pulled over the side where he allows himself to recline in the decaying leaves and plant matter for several minutes, giving his body a few moment to rest and recover. He pushes away Darci's attempts to get him to drink, making the girl purse her lips in annoyance but he can't bring himself to care.

"Just let me rest till we're ready to move again." He orders, realizing too late that he'd used the tone he would when he was pulling rank. Curiously the teen's eyes narrow dangerously for a moment and Edward swears he saw a flash of recognition flash through them as her shoulders straighten before the girl reverts back to herself.

"Fine. Dehydrate then." She snaps, throwing the water canteen down onto his chest, the thick bottle connecting with a tender spot sharply, making the Alchemist suck in a pained gasp. Growling at her he rubs the spot and pushes himself up, watching as Ezra's hands become visible, one groping for purchase. Darci and Jack rush foreword and grab onto the arm and haul the other teen over, backing up as he measures his length on the ground beside Edward, his cheeks flushed with exertion.

"Well, this didn't go as according to plan now did it?" He asks between huffs of the rapidly cooling air. Ed can only scowl at him and shift his human leg so he can ease himself up, wanting to get moving. Already the exhaustion, pain and cold have eaten past Edward's unusually high threshold, testing his limited patience.

"Come on. I'm sure the others are all worried that we haven't shown up yet." He points out, gesturing to the descending (and barely helpful) sun steadily setting in the distance. Ezra nods and quickly packs up the gear they'd left at the ledge, his breath turning to fog in the air. Darci comes to his side and offers her shoulder once more and after much protest Ed finally complies, realizing that he wouldn't make it very far without the help. Without a word between them the four teens start the agonizingly slow walk back to the logging camp, the failure of their mission to seek out the Widower hanging above them.

* * *

The sun had just finished setting, leaving the woods rapidly declining in temperature. Darkness slammed home around them, leaving Ed practically blind as he stumbles along, leaning more heavily on Ezra's shoulder. The thickly set teen takes the brunt of the weight silently, his face expressionless. Thankfully the sounds of cutting and machinery alert the group of weary teens that they're destination in just ahead, filling them with relief. Darci lags behind a bit, limping in the way that suggests her boots are causing her blisters, but mercifully silent of complaints.

"I can see the lights, almost there guys!" Jack calls back from his place as point and Ed gives a thankful sigh that turns into a grunt as Ezra picks up the pace, forcing Edward to limp along the best he can.

"Hey there they are!" an older man yells from the top of a log pile, his flashlights making the teens shield their eyes and wince away. The group stumbles into camp, their eyes watering as the lights burn their eyes as everyone in the camp swarms around them, Edward receiving a few thumbs on the back by overzealous loggers.

"Where is he? Let me through boys!" A deep voice calls as the bodies to the left of the teens part, revealing the thick Nathaniel Gage followed by an auburn haired man, who Ed guesses is Jack's father and Havoc, all three men wearing unreadable but distinctly angry looks. Ezra tenses beside Ed as his father approaches and the blond soldier can practically _hear_ the quaking of his knees as his father stops in front of him, hands on his wide hips.

"Where have you been _boy_?" he growls and for a moment Edward is reminded of Sig Curtis, his imposing figure cutting through his generally placid personality. Ezra stumbles over his words as Ed pulls himself away, balancing precariously on his single good leg, unsure if he should try and save this kids skin or not. Havoc's hand clamps down on Ed's shoulder as the soldier silently offers himself as a crutch, his expression still mimicking that of the other parents swarming around.

"Actually Mr. Gage it was my fault it took us so long. You see I fell from a pretty dangerous height and would surely be badly injured if not for Edward saving me. He suffered some damage that made it a slow walk back to camp. I am really sorry." Darci speaks up, surprising Ed as she steps in front of a humbled Ezra. For a moment Nathaniel stares at the girl, trying to figure out if she is lying, then his eyes slide over to Ed, finding the blond teen leaning against his father on one leg, his left held slightly off the ground and torn with numerous gashes.

"Alright. We're just glad your all safe." He finally relents and claps his son on the shoulder, directing all the loggers in the camp back towards the mess tent where hot beverages and food are waiting. Ed and Havoc hang back from the group, Ed hamming up the injury to his leg but having to explain that there isn't anything anyone can do since it's his prosthetic that's causing the problem.

"Are you alright?" Havoc asks, leaning close to Ed's ear as the remaining group heads past, their shouts of saving warm drinks for them cutting through the chilly air.

"I twisted the pillar inside the port, had to right it in the field." Havoc winces, having watched Edward do the same thing with his arm once. " The knee plate is all jammed in and dented to hell, it's pressing on some never wires and muscle cord. Hurts like a bitch." He winces as his malfunctioning leg hits an uneven spot, making him stop and press his eyes closed for a moment, cursing his weakness.

"The cold's not helping either." He curses through clenched teeth. "I just want to go back to the house. Please Jean." He pleads, the pain, cold and exhaustion finally beating back his thin pride, causing the old soldier's eyes to soften and he nods.

"Alright Ed, come on. Hawkeye dropped the truck off when she and some of the other wives came up to deliver the food. Let me just go tell Nathaniel that we're heading out." He states as they finally reach the old truck. Hopping on his lone, aching leg Ed climbs into the cab and watches numbly as Havoc quickly pushes in the clutch and cranks the old engine to life, throwing on the blessed heat before giving Edward a concerned look. The Alchemist is pale and breathing heavily, his golden eyes half closed as he leans closer to the heaters, shivering inside his coat. Dark bags have gathered under his eyes and Havoc can already see the lines of exhaustion and stress working their way onto his forehead.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He states and slams the door but not before hearing a response through the chattering teeth.

"Not going anywhere." Havoc smiles, knowing it'll be a fight to just get the kid out of the warm truck and into the house once they get back.

* * *

Havoc had prepared himself for the worst when he pulled into the driveway of the rented house, knowing Ed wouldn't want to exit the warm truck and make the painfully slow trek through the chilled air into the house. Throughout the ride Ed's head had migrated slowly to his chest and soft snores add to the sound of the running heat.

"Ed?" Havoc tries, not wanting to shake and startle the ragged teen. No response than a soft snort and an intake of a lungful of air. Havoc rolls his eyes and gently prods the blond teen's human shoulder.

_That_ earned a reaction.

Ed's head shoots up, golden eyes darkened with a fury Havoc had never seen as he ducks an auto mail fist, the attack breaking off as Ed twists his injured leg and lets loose an inhuman cry, arching himself over the injured limb, breathing heavily. Havoc takes the moment to let the kid gather his thoughts and try to slow his ragged breathing before trying again.

"Ed?" he asks, weary now in case another vicious outburst is looming nearby.

"I—I'm s-sorry Havoc." Ed chatters, his teeth slamming against each other so fast Havoc fears they'll crack. The kid is shaking from the remnants of whatever caused him to go into attack mode and from the pain now wreaking havoc on his system.

"Forget about it. No harm done. Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up." He says gently and watches until Ed nods slowly, pulling the handle on the door. Havoc slams his own and rushes around in time to catch the teen as he slides out of the truck and pitches sideways, hefting the heavy kid up. Havoc's injured back gives a scream of protest as a hot spear of pain lances down his legs, numbing them briefly and he grunts.

"Come on kid, I can't carry you." He breathes through the pain as Ed scrambles to get his feet under him, his good leg taking some of the weight as the two stumble towards the front door, now opened and shadowed by Hawkeye. The Captain quickly rushes down the three steps and takes Ed's other shoulder, making Havoc grunt as some of the weight is taken off his back. He follows closely, trying hard to not allow the bolt of worry curling in his stomach as the numbness takes longer to dissipate than normal.

* * *

**Author Note:** Holy crap, eight pages. I hope this made up for the late update. Lots of Ed pain and OH NO, what's wrong with Havoc!?

So, I changed up my Live Journal and am now going to use it to respond to reviewer's questions, since I hate doing it in my author notes. The link is in my profile, so if you'd like to see it, feel free. Also, Look at my Avatar! I love it.

Anyway, I'll try to update again this weekend or early next week. Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Seems like you kind people liked the last chapter. I'm glad because I had a lot of fun writing it. I recently modified my sims by downloading an Edward Elric, Maes Hughs, Roy Mustang and Winry sims, I had just finished building a 12.6 billion dollar house and was actually playing when Winry started a fire in the kitchen. Well, the whole damn house burnt down and death came in and turned Ed and Al into head stones while Hughs and Mustang were down in the garage arguing over a Camero.

Seriously, it was slightly fucked up. It made me laugh so hard though because it just seems extremely typical of anything I build in the Sims. *sigh* oh well. Well, here is chapter 11 for you people, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"What happened out there?" Riza asks as Havoc steps out of the steam filled bathroom and through the crack Riza can see Edward reclining in the tub, his eyes closed. Sitting on the chair beside the tub the bright metal leg rests, raising the woman's concern for the younger soldier. With a sharp click the door closes, cutting the view of the Alchemist off from the woman and instead she focuses on her companion as he lights another cigarette.

"Well?" she prompts when the man doesn't respond. Havoc blows a lungful of smoke before motioning for the woman to follow him down the hall to their shared bedroom. Inside the two beds are made and ready for their owners and Havoc quickly seats himself by the window, propping it open just a hair to release the fumes of his addiction.

"The kids were looking for the Widower. They had to climb down into a ravine and one of the kids, a girl named Darci nearly fell to her death. Ed, without thinking lunged and managed to catch her but in the process rotated the docking pillar out of place and dent in the knee of his auto mail. Other than that, he's alright." Havoc explains a strange edge to his voice. Hawkeye cocks her head and watches her long time comrade, finding the man's usually blank and easy going expression sour and contemplative.

"He seems to think this Widower is an Alchemist." He suddenly says, the accusation making the blond haired woman's dark eyes narrow harshly. She doesn't have to step back and analyze the situation to understand Edward's and Havoc's unease with the situation with that fact now in the mix. The missing people could be used as ingredients for the stone and if this man is out in the woods, an apparent 'witch', what better a disguise than that?

"What would make him think that?" she asks slowly, her shock fading away to awe and confusion.

"Alchemists can sense when alchemy has been used on objects, that's how Scar knew Nina was a chimera when he touched her." Ed's solemn voice states from behind her and Hawkeye whirls, finding the teen propping himself up against the wall, his single leg firmly planted, toes curled slightly for balance. The stump of his missing leg is wrapped in gauze, the wiring falling against the woven bandage, making the bandage seem alive with sharp angles.

"Damn it Ed, sit down before you fall down." Havoc snarls, rapidly moving across the room and pushing a chair over to where the teen is balancing, his body trembling with cold seeing as his boxer shorts and grey t-shirt aren't enough to retain the heat. Without a word Hawkeye grabs one of Havoc's numerous sweatshirts and hands it to the teen, watching as he pulls the fabric on, the hem bunching around his narrow waist.

"Chief, I thought you would have figured it's too cold to be dressed like that." Havoc snarks, angry at the teen as he leaves quickly but returns a moment later with the flannel pajama bottoms Ed had been using. The teen huffs slightly and Hawkeye turns away, wanting to give the teen privacy in this act.

"Alright. Where were we?" Havoc asks, the creaking of his weight on the bed signaling the other Captain that the situation has been taken care of. She turns and finds Edward running his fingers through his wet hair, a sour expression crossing is features as he starts to explain.

"The earth around the river, inside the ravine was kneaded and reworked with Alchemy. Where the rocks should have been slippery and hazardous from years of algae and the water itself, but the boulders were textured and hummed with the remaining enery from the transmutation. I think he may have taken sand from the beach and half-formed it into the stone, creating a rough surface so he wouldn't slip while crossing. I could see a pattern cutting across the river, so I know the area's been used as a pathway…" Ed trails off, his human fingers flicking through several circles, drawing them out in the air as his eyes narrow. Hawkeye glances over at the other soldier and the man only shakes his head, watching as Ed rapidly works out the circle that the rouge alchemist may have used.

"Ed?" Hawkeye calls softly, having seen this action in the teen numerous times. In some ways Hawkeye thinks the teen is obsessive when it comes to finding out what arrays were used, how they work and how he can better them.

"Edward." She tries again, slightly sterner. The golden eyes, so filled with anxiousness and intelligence flick towards her and for a moment Hawkeye can see the madness chasing the sense in his eyes before they suddenly _snap_, the pools of molten gold quickly hardening into Edward's usual expression.

"I need to talk to my brother." He suddenly states and starts to pushing himself to his foot, the muscles in his human arm flexing as he manages to stand, his balance perfect as he prepares to hop himself out of the room. Havoc makes to help him when he sucks in a breath, his eyes widening and a hand subconsciously going to his back. Both Hawkeye and Ed turn, finding the usually jovial man's face white and pinched.

"Havoc!" Ed shouts, quickly changing his course and tries to make it to where the other male is standing, wincing as the color begins to return. Hawkeye quickly moves to the other Captains side, her dark eyes narrowed further as the smoking man shoots her a watery grin.

"Naw I'm alright. My injury is acting up is all. Y'know, all this cold and twisting and carry of abnormally heavy teens." He lists off, winking at the balancing Edward who lets the comment slide past him, his worry over the Captain he considers a friend relaxing only slightly.

"Really guys. I'm not going to keel over." He mutters with a laugh and with effort he pushes himself up to his full height, his usual charm kicking the air of pain away from him, replacing it with a sense of urgency.

"Come on Ed; let's see if we can get your brother on the phone." He suggests and offers Ed his help in the form of a forearm. Ed shies away from it, his too intelligent eyes flicking over the man, the frown tearing thin lines into the skin around his mouth.

"That's not all of it." He simply states and Hawkeye can see the other soldier stiffen, his expression becoming angry.

"Jeez Ed, don't worry about it alright. It's just the cold and stress getting to it is all, out of anyone_ you_ should know how the cold effects injuries." He stresses, his words dealing the teen a low blow in hopes of throwing the kid off. Edward's eyes narrow with anger flashing briefly through his eyes but he doesn't take the bait, his life has just been one big, painfully low blow, he's learned to deal.

"It's not _just_ nothing Havoc." He growls sternly and for a moment the air in the room becomes thick with tension.

The Havoc laughs.

"Awww you care about me!" he gushes and quickly smothers the balancing teen to his chest, making excited cooing words of being loved and how much he loves Edward (as a friend of course) for caring about him. Hawkeye backs away and watches the scene, an amused expression twisting her lips. For the time being the woman is content to allow Havoc his secret, but suddenly finds herself fearing the day he won't be able to keep it hidden any longer.

* * *

"_Well, maybe he's an Earth Alchemist. Hang on let me get a book." _Al's voice responds and Ed wait patiently for his younger brother's return. It had been good to hear his sibling's voice, although cracked and softer than it usually was the other teen seems to be in good spirits. Ed frowns into the receiver as a thud, a curse and Winry's question filter through the static filled line.

"Al? You alright?" he asks through the line, the edged words drawing the attention of both adult soldiers. Ed's eyes slide over to where they're both preparing a simple meal of leftovers before rolling them and turning his attention back to the phone.

"_Yes, sorry. I tripped." _He admits and Ed can feel the spike of alarm wedge itself in his stomach.

"Is anything broken? Are there bruises forming? What'd you trip over?" he asks in rapid succession, his worry as an older brother and as the person who brought the body back from the gate kicking in.

"_Easy Ed, I'm fine. I tripped over Den; he laid down right behind me while I was at the shelf. Relax brother." _He chides, chuckling at his brother's worry. Ed tries to allow himself to laugh as well but can't find it in him, the worry over his brother and his new body making him nearly sick.

"I know Al, I just can't help but worry." He says into the phone, his expression growing still.

"_And that will give you grey hairs….. well more than you already have that is." _Al states and at the mention of the older teen's grey hairs, which he noticed not long after putting Alphonse right again, his anger flares.

"Hey, I'll have you know _little_ brother; those hairs are a mark of maturity." He stresses but allows himself to smile as the musical laughter of his younger sibling filters through the static.

"So, tell me what you've got." Ed asks, taking up a pencil and pulls the pad of paper further up his leg, the wrapped stump resting on a pillow provided to him when Hawkeye noticed how tender the area was.

"_Says here that for any type of Alchemy that uses stone or mortar usually uses five triangles in the 'Thinkers' form, with three circles for elements of Earth. You said that you think he merged sand with the stone right?"_ Al asks and flipping of pages can be heard, along with Al's curse.

"What'd you do?" Ed asks, this time not holding back the urgency in his voice, alarmed that his newly restored brother may have activated some array and…. No, he won't let him mind go there.

"_Breath Ed. It's a paper cut."_ Al bites into the phone, his annoyance with his brother's anxiety plain to hear. Ed's about to snark back a comment when his brother continues with his findings.

"_Says here there are only eight Alchemists in history who were successful with Stone Alchemy, I can tell you right now that five of the eight are all dead. We know one, Armstrong, which leaves the last two. Their names are McCarron, Hank and Thomas, Darrel. Both were listed as MIA after the Eastern Rebellion." _Ed quickly writes down the names and taps the pad with his pencil, his mind racing to too many conclusions.

"Alright, thanks Al." he says and hesitates, not wanting to hang up on his brother. Alphonse seems to sense this.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Winry? Hang on, I'll get her." He quickly says, effectively ending the conversation. The warmth he'd felt upon hearing his brother suddenly leaves him, his core growing cold and withdrawn as the light that is Alphonse leaves him, slamming the cold reality of his situation down around him.

Damn he misses his brother.

"_You better not have broken my auto mail."_ Winry's voice snarls from over the line and Ed quickly straightens in his seat, his flesh hand going to the port of his missing leg. He gives a nervous laugh and picks at the bandage keeping the delicate wiring from brushing anything or becoming dirty.

"Well ahh. You see…." He trails off and at the shriek from the other end Ed's very grateful wrenches, like fire, can't harm you from over the phone.

"I twisted the pillar inside the port and dented up the knee cap." He quickly admits and holds the phone away from his ear in preparation for the enraged yells and curses. Hawkeye and Havoc, now seated at the table look over at him and he smiles meekly at them. The line is eerily silent as Ed eases the phone closer to his ear, but keeping himself ready to jerk it away in case this is a sneak attack.

"Winry?" he asks tentatively, afraid he's made the girl pass out in her rage. A breath is drawn in and Ed winces but instead of the shouts and insults her soft voice asks simply.

"_How'd you do it and are you alright?"_ Ed blinks at the phone.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mechanic?" Ed asks into the phone.

"_Answer the question Ed._" She orders and Ed quickly complies, not wanting to flare her rage.

"I tried to keep a girl from falling to her death. I'm alright, but the port it tender so I removed the leg but it's the dented up knee cap that's worrying me, it restricts my movement." He quickly informs the teen sighs.

"_At least you didn't damage it by doing something totally stupid. Alright let me talk to Mustang, I'll tell him how to fix the knee."_ She orders and Ed pauses.

"Uh, Mustang's not here."

"_Well, who is?"_

"Havoc and Hawkeye."

"_Let me talk to Hawkeye." _

Ed holds out the phone wordlessly to the woman, who takes it and answers with her customary stoic response. With a gesture she takes the pad of paper and Ed's pencil, quickly writing down notes. Ed moves away from the woman and quickly tucks into his food, the warmth of the stuffing filling his empty stomach and warming his core.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Rockbell. I will, same to you. Yes, good-bye." Hawkeye finishes and hangs up the phone, tossing the pad back onto the chair along with the pencil before resuming her place at the supper table.

"What'd she say?" Ed asks and after chewing a piece of chicken Hawkeye responds.

"we have to heat the metal and bang out the dent, then check the wiring, she said you know how to do this and make repairs as needed to the casings. Also, she suggested letting the port stop swelling before docking the leg and attaching the nerves." Hawkeye rattles off, the orders making Ed curse and lose his appetite, his stomach suddenly clenching. The thought of being helpless with only one working leg makes him sick, the inability to _fight back_ crossing him mind. Hawkeye noticed and quickly pats his hand.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll be here at all times. We'll even take shifts if need be, oh and the Colonel will be here on Wednesday." She informs and Ed's twisting gut quickly plummets to his foot, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Great, just great.

* * *

**Author Note:** Ahhhhh Mustang's coming. Run away! No, kidding. A little bit of Alphonse and Winry for you folks. An idea's been kicking around in my head lately, while I was building in the Sims. I dunno though, I'm having way to much fin writing this. So, hope you enjoyed it, not sure what will happen next, so I won't bother giving you a preview.

Please review folks! It keeps these updates coming!

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: So, I've noticed a lot of people absolutely _love_ Winry and would like to see more of her.

Well. Not gunna happen.

To read my exact reasons as to why she's not a major role in this fic, please look at my LiveJournal post, the link can be found in my profile. Also there are my reasons why Alphonse doesn't have a bigger role.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It took till Sunday night for the port on Ed's leg to stop aching enough for him to replace the leg. Havoc had made the acquaintance of a welder up at the logging camp and had taken the detached knee plate to him and brought it home good as new. Of course Edward was more than happy to just clap his hands and in a flash of blue light be done with it, but the two Captains made a good point.

"If you can sense the use of alchemy, won't the Widower, if he is an alchemist also sense it?" Hawkeye pointed out, that morning over breakfast. Ed's eyes had grown impossibly large as he nearly choked on a mouthful of cereal, having not thought of that.

"Yeah, you have a point." Ed acknowledges, managing to catch a stray loop of colored cereal with his spoon, staring down at the offending piece of food before thrusting the spoon back into his mouth.

"Oh I found these while looking through the town records." Hawkeye states, leaving the kitchen for a moment before returning with several old tomes, two encrusted with dust and grime, the pages yellowed. Ed, never easily turned away by the condition of a book quickly pushes aside his breakfast and cracks open the first leather bound book and suddenly finds himself wishing his glasses were still in one piece. Unfortunately after the fight with Liam the wire optics were put on the back burner, set aside until Ed could find the time to work on them.

"I also picked these up while I was in town. I found your prescription and asked if the local optical center could fashion you a set to replace the old ones." She states, hanging the teen a silk bag which Edward takes in trembling fingers. She gives the Captain a wide smile, quickly slipping the spectacles on.

"Thanks Hawkeye." He smiles, happy now that he can _see_ the text now faded and yellowed with age. Without a word Ed pulls the pad of paper and pencil closer, quickly jotting down names and addresses, his cryptic hand writing painful to look at. Ed's golden eyes harden and his expression grows still as his hand flicks across the paper, his eyes glued to the book. The Captains share a look, knowing that the trance like state the teen Alchemist can get into when he's researching something and quickly step out of the room, their coffee cups in hand.

"What else did you manage to find." Havoc asks as he lowers himself down into the chair in the living room, his ever present cigarette unlit but hanging from his mouth. Hawkeye leans back into the cushion on the couch, pulling her knees up before setting down the coffee and pulling over a thick book.

"Found numerous mentions of the Widower in this urban legend book. Seems that the legend first came about not too long after the Rebellion." She begins but stops as Ed shuffles in, limping slightly due to the ache in his port, the three books pressed firmly against his chest as he takes up a place nearby on the coffee table, dropping the books and flipping through the pages, now marked.

"Alright, for this house, there have been eight owners over the past four years. The records show that the house was passed down through generations until the last son, who was childless passed away, and then the town took up ownership. Now, a year later a new family moved in but quickly left and once again the house was a ward of the town." Ed states, flipping through the book and pointing out the earliest registration of the house number, while Hawkeye peers at the messy notes, finding the page riddled with arrows and half sentences, once again she finds herself wondering how the teen can make any sense of what he'd just written.

"Now, this happens quite a bit over the next few years until finally, Forester, moves in. They remain in the house for three years before…" Ed trails off and grabs another volume, flipping it open to the correct page and releasing a large billow of dust, making Havoc cough and sneeze.

"the house once more goes back into the custody of the town. Then the good family Keller moves in, renting the property, but see, obviously they're expecting the same thing to happen to us that happened to the other families because it's written in with graphite, not ink." Ed concludes before pulling the pad of paper to him and flipping rapidly through the pages, coming back to even more uneven and ugly scrawl.

"Al found references to two successful stone alchemists who were listed as MIA after the Rebellion. Hank McCarron and Darrel Thomas, both were state alchemists and the only two, other than Armstrong, who performed stone alchemy around that time." Ed informs, leaning back and tapping the paper with his pencil until Hawkeye draws his focus.

"Well, that's interesting, because it says here in this book on local myths and urban legends that the story of the Widower has only been active and around since a few months past the Rebellion, they say the Widower lures young women and children into the forest before taking their youth and beauty to sustain his own life." Hawkeye summarizes, her eyes flicking quickly over the page.

"Well if that's not a bit creepy." Havoc remarks, his expression one of utter disgust. Ed snickers and leans back in his chair.

"Which would give rise to the fear that he's the one stealing families with younger children." Ed states, his arms crossing.

"Amazing what people will think up of to explain a series of events beyond their scope. Of course it's easier for us to see the motivations behind such crimes with simple investigations but these types of people, if they can't explain it than its witch craft or the workings of someone who is feared by the community." Havoc justifies, lighting his cigarette and taking a long haul off it. Ed glances over at Hawkeye as he pushes the glasses up further onto his nose before gesturing for the local legends book.

"Well, looks like our only course of action is to go in search of this Widower ourselves." Hawkeye states and Havoc quickly puts in his two cents.

"Yeah, and take him into custody. Case solved." Ed looks up from the pages of the book and narrows his expression.

"But what if he's _not_ the cause of these disappearances and is just a hermit?" Ed states, looking between the two Captians with almost child-like disgust and outrage written on his features.

"Ed, he's a deserter from the military, he's probably got several warrants out on him. It's our duty as _soldiers_ to bring him in." Havoc expresses his carefree expression hardening as he speaks. Ed opens his mouth to object, his own stubbornness rising as his golden eyes grow dark.

A knock at the door.

All three soldiers turn to look at the hallway before turning to share the same eyebrow cocked expression. Havoc stands and makes several signals with his hand, motioning for Hawkeye to take a place behind the wall which the woman quickly does, reaching her hand behind the mahogany display case and grips the gun, pulling out the silencer and silent screwing it on to the barrel. Edward moves to a place just behind the door, his steps soundless above those of Havoc's own steps.

"Yes?" Havoc calls and for a moment there is a pause until the recognizable voice of Mustang filters through.

"Will you let me in? I'm freezing my balls of here."

Everyone visibly relaxes.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode Sir." Havoc greets, as he finishes showing the dark haired commanding officer around, his dark eyes sliding smoothly over the sparse furnishings.

"Could you make it look any _less_ like a home?" he asks, a clipped edge to his voice that makes Edward's eye twitch as he turns his eyes to take in the youngest of the group.

"Ah Full Metal, I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be running around with a group of vigilantes? Drinking under bridges and scrawling your 'gang symbols' on the back walls of stores with caned paint?" Hawkeye makes a groaning noise and places her hand above her eyes, closing them as Edward stands, his fists clenched as he stalks foreword making a conscious effort to not limp.

"Listen you lazy bastard, _we_ didn't exactly have _time_ to prepare to come here. Also, some of us have been working on the case, not trying to 'play house'." He gripes, the words holding most of his bite. Mustang only smirks at his subordinate before shrugging and laughing.

"Good to see you too Ed." The teen just flashes him a borderline feral grin before crossing his arms, his expression blank.

"So, how's it been going so far?" he asks, removing his outer jacket and hanging it up behind the door before pulling off his shoes with his toes. Ed blinks, finding the usually smartly dressed officer in a pair of rugged and stained looking jeans and a button down with the sleeves rolled up.

"Is this the 'rugged' look? Where'd you manage to find clothes like that?" Ed asks skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his weight onto his good hip, fixing his commanding officer with an amused and slightly hostile look. The dark haired man only smiles back and does a tight twirl for Ed's full inspection.

"What? Do you honestly think I don't own anything other than slacks and the military uniform? Really Edward and here I thought you are a _genius_." He stresses, a finger going to tap the teen on the forehead before the officer strides past, heading in the general direction of the kitchen. Havoc shoots Ed an amused look before following his commander, leaving a thin trail of smoke behind him. Ed seethes for a moment before allowing himself to smile, having recognized the playful banter in the older Alchemists' words. Although the man still gets on Ed's nerves he has to admit, he's come to respect the man more even going as far to consider him a friend and teacher.

"Oi Ed, what? Did I leave you speechless back there? Still trying to work through all that clutter in your brain to find a response?" Mustang's voice echo's back into the foyer, making Ed's eye twitch ever so slightly.

Yes, the years may have dulled his hostility towards his superior, but damn Mustang still knows how to push his buttons.

* * *

"Please sir, if you could refrain from getting him too riled up." Hawkeye sighs and sets down a cup of steaming coffee, watching the smirk slowly wash off the older man's face, his expression growing dark.

"Is he having a hard time with it?" he asks softly, gazing sternly at his two officers. Havoc shrugs his shoulders and responds simply.

"Would you be having a better time of it if you were his age and didn't know how to _act_ like anything other than an adult?" at Mustang's deepening frown the man sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"It hasn't been easy. Got into a fight his first week of school but he's made contact with the mark's son and seems to have been able to stay in constant contact." Havoc fills in but falls silent when Edward enters the room, his socked feet sliding across the tiled floor as he heads for the fridge, absently grabbing a glass from the strainer.

"So, what have you managed to dig up about this whole situation? I hope something useful." Mustang asks as Ed rights himself, holding a container of juice which he pours into a glass before returning the jug back to the fridge.

"Oh yeah, we've got some _good_ things for you." He states and puts his drink down before moving back into the room beyond the kitchen, his socked feet doing a foreword moonwalk. The act makes Mustang grin at the childish behavior but he quickly straightens his expression when the Alchemist returns, loaded down with numerous books. He slams them on the table, the force making both his juice and Mustang's coffee jump and several drops to spill.

"There's an Alchemist who I think was once certified under the state living in the woods. He's what has become the local legend of the 'Widower' a hermit in the woods who is rumored to abduct people from their homes." Ed explains, flipping through the urban legend book to the chapter about the man in question. Roy peers at the text and the blurry image, his eyes narrowing.

"I think I see where your ideas are heading. You think that one of the deserters from the Rebellion made it over the boarder to this country and took up residence in the woods as a hermit?" Mustang puts together, his dark eyes flicking back to Ed's golden ones as the teen nods sternly.

"ah, Sir, it has also been discovered that the unrest of this country is stemming from the disappearances of several town folk. Numerous abductions have been done over the past years, and we're thinking several former residents of this house are among the missing." Hawkeye continues, ignoring the sharp glare sent her way by the golden eyed teen.

"While hanging out with several of the men, they're not organized. None of them, Nathaniel included have the natural skills for leading beyond forming a posse to search for abduction victims. The way is seems to me is that most of these people are frightened and responding to something they have no help with by forming groups. Honestly? I think the other government is just jumping to conclusions." Havoc adds, leaning against the kitchen counter and absently tapping his ashes into the sink before taking a long drag, his eyes closing part way as silence descends on the kitchen.

"Alright, seems like we need to resolve this issue with this hermit. Find out exactly who he is and if he really is abducting these people. This situation might be simply explained as a deranged killer in the woods. We will also be taking a trip this upcoming weekend to the Northern Providences to speak to their leaders, inform him of our findings." Mustang states after a few moment of consideration, his dark eyes sweeping over the three soldiers before him, finding Havoc and Hawkeye on board with their short nods but Ed gives a groan of frustration.

"When am I supposed to do my homework?" he gripes as he quickly gathers up the books and his numerous notes. Mustang allows his lip to pull into a cocky smile as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Bring it along with you…. I mean really Ed, for a genius who performed Human Transmutation at the age of _ten_ and was a Major at _twelve_ I'm sure you can handle the simple work of an average high school." He chides, watching as Edward's eyebrow twitches and his metal fingers dig into the soft leather binding of the old book in his hand. Golden eyes narrow and Edward looks about ready to retort when he suddenly blinks and shrugs off the comment, snapping his mouth closed before spinning on his socked foot and stomping away.

Mustang and his subordinates stare at the retreating teen in a mixture of shock and awe.

Havoc snickers.

"Sir, you'd better watch it. He may not seem it but that kid is under _a lot_ of stress, this whole situation is taking its toll on him." Hawkeye states absently before fixing her strict gaze on her often lazy commanding officer.

"You should know what it's like having to play a conflicting plot." Mustang swallows thickly for a moment before brushing the comment off with a casual shrug of his shoulders and leaning back in his chair cockily.

"he's a soldier, he should know by now how to manage two lifestyles. Hell, we've all had to do it, he's no different." He snarks and watches as Hawkeye blows out a breath, the air ruffling her bangs and closes her eyes while Havoc stays silent, thoughtfully looking at the spot Ed had just vacated.

* * *

**Author Note:** Mustang in the house! Banter between him and Ed not what it usually is, but I've noticed throughout the series as their missions cross but remain vastly apart from each other their conversations are less insulting and more…. Respectful, at least to me they are. Also, remember Ed is _mature_ for his age and due to being in the military he's had to suck up and take things like a man… so yeah.

Anyway. I will update again soon.

I'm thinking about doing an illustration of Alphonse in the flesh? Think it'd be a good idea? *jabs her drawing and illustrating muse with a sharp stick*

REVIEW! Please!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: sorry for the wait! I've been struggling with writers block for this story due to having a wicked good idea for a side story to this one. I started writing said other story but don't like how it's going so it'll be a while till it's posted. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

"And remember your essays about Howsworth's novel are due on Monday. Alright, class dismissed, have a good weekend." The teacher states as the class quickly makes a united mad dash for the door, the sight of them reminding Edward once again of a herd of sheep being told they're about to be slaughtered. The Alchemist snorts and shakes his head, taking his time before easing himself to his feet. Although the port on his led didn't suffer to badly from his rescue attempt Ed's noticed it's much more sensitive than usual. Glancing quickly over at the teacher Ed hefts his bag and tries to make a quick escape, not wanting to be drawn into yet another conversation with the teacher.

"Ah, Mr. Keller, a moment please?" he calls just as Ed nearly made it out into the hallway. He pauses and rolls his eyes before turning and fixing the kindly older man with a stiff smile.

"I really have to go, my parents are waiting…" he trails off hoping the man would take the hint but he doesn't. Instead one of his meaty thighs props up onto the desk and he crosses his arms.

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment." He repeats, his tone irking the young Alchemist. Edward sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alright? Well speak." He states when the teacher didn't, hoping to prompt the older man into getting what he needs to say out in the air. Instead the man eases himself off the desk and takes a few steps towards the now on edge teen, his golden eyes narrowing at the man's advancement. Behind Edward students pass by the door, their energetic chatting like ice water to Edward's senses. He's seen that look on many faces before, that half mad expression consisting of two large eyes and slack jaw. Edward backs up a step, glancing around quickly, turning his options around in his head.

"Now Edward, there is no need to be nervous…" the teacher states, his chunky fingers reaching out to brush a strand of Ed's bright blond hair, making the teen flinch back. Ed's mind whirls as he tries to ignore the desire to _clap_ and _escape_ this lunatic. But no, Alchemy would only get him into trouble… using the ability that comes to naturally would only serve to destroy the mission and possibly endanger the lives of all those involved.

"Sir…" he begins but stops when the man sucks in a greedy lungful of air, pleasure crossing his face for the briefest of moments. He advances closer and Edward tenses up, resisting the urge to strike now.

"Your such a smart boy…" he murmurs, breath hitching as he draws closer. Ed's eyes narrow briefly before he shifts his weight and brings his auto mail leg up, slamming the metal appendage into the older man's crotch before spinning around and hauling ass out of the room. The hall is mostly clear now, only a few slower students around to take notice of his mad dash for the front doors and the angry howl of the teacher echoing off the walls. A figure blocks his escape but Edward quickly dances around the hulking man, taking a moment to recognize Breda before continuing, finding the man's expression on the shocked side.

Ed flips him a few hand signals _I'll explain later_ and the burly soldier nods shortly, his own fingers forming a quick sign. _You better_ and Ed restrains the laughter bubbling up in his throat as he slams through the doors, his lungs taking in gulps of icy cold air as he jogs down the sidewalk to where the extra cab truck is waiting, Mustang's angry expression making the teen slow his pace.

"Problem Ed?" he asks simply as Ed shoves him to the side, quickly slamming the extra door. Havoc shoots him a worried look while Riza a questioning one when she notices the lack of a winter jacket.

"I know your excited for this little road trip, but really…" Mustang trails off as Ed's shoulders buck for a moment, a look of pure disgust crossing his features. Havoc eases the old truck out into traffic and towards the mountains.

"What happened?" he demands, using his best commanding tone but its flat even to his ears. He'd been observing the younger Alchemist over the past week, finding the teen slightly withdrawn and stressed as he juggled his school work and research. The stress shows clearly on his face, the lines on his forehead and near his mouth deeper than normal but the bright golden eyes are still as fiery and fierce from behind the clear lenses of his glasses.

"One of the teachers tried to get a little 'touchy feely' with me. I kicked him in the sac and ran." Edward explains with a huff, crossing his arms in an act of defiance but too Mustang and the older soldiers it's an act of pure comfort.

"Well, that's not good. Hawkeye make a mental note to speak to the school about this pervert." Mustang orders casually as he digs in the duffle bag he'd packed into the back seat along with a cooler, their other gear beneath a tarp in the bed of the truck.

"Here." He states, handing Edward a dark burgundy pull over, watching as the teen shivers once more before taking it, quickly slipping it on before relaxing into its warmth.

"So, how long until we get there?" he asks as he rummages around in his satchel, pulling out a thick book with the words _Honors Mathematical Theory _written neatly on its spine. Mustangs eyes widen for a moment before shifting over to Hawkeye who only smiles.

"We'll reach the boarder in six hours. We'll be in the capital around one o'clock tomorrow." Havoc states as he flips on his blinker and pulling onto the interstate, the truck giving an ominous lurch as Havoc asks for more speed. The three occupants currently not preoccupied with navigating the half ton truck quickly exchange a look, silently groaning.

"Hey! She'll get us there alright." Havoc states hotly, having caught the look in the mirrors. "She's a good old girl." He states, lovingly patting the truck's cracked dashboard.

"Hey Havoc, imagine that, you've finally found a girl I _won't_ be taking from you." Mustang remarks cockily as Havoc retorts with a bitterly mocking laugh.

"Ha Ha. With all do respect Sir. Screw you." He snarks back and Mustang only chuckles, having grown use to exchanging friendly banter with his subordinates. Unlike some commanding officers Mustang is a, behind all the smug looks and condescending tones, decent guy, having worked his way up through the ranks before becoming an Alchemist for the State.

"So Ed, _Honors_ Math?" Mustang asks, watching as the teen works through problems at an alarming rate of speed, his notebook paper littered with formulas and workings. Ed's golden eyes slide over to him as Mustang is about to say something else but the man stops, noticing the look in his eyes. Mustang's seen that look numerous times before, usually when Ed is using his unique ability to calculate absurd formulas in his head. Wordlessly he narrows his eyes before quickly scratching out the answer before turning a sharp eye to address the older man.

"Impressed are we?" he questions coyly an amused glint in his eye.

"No, no, merely concerned that the teachers might find you shoved into a locker or with your head stuffed in a toilet." He states off handedly, smiling slightly as the teen turns back to his work, but not before firing off a retort.

"Reliving old memories huh? Don't worry, but all those guys are scared now, with you being able to torch them and all." He snarks back, flipping the page in order to do the remaining problems, a frown coming to his face.

"How many do you have to do?" Mustang asks and Ed glances up at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"For Homework or to finish the remaining chapters?" he asks and for a moment the older officer is taken aback, blinking dumbly for a few minutes while Havoc tries to hold back his laughter.

"If you mean homework I did that in class. This is so that I won't have to do any problems for next week." Ed states before turning back to his work, leaving the older Alchemist to stare at him in shock while Hawkeye throws Ed a small smile.

(Break!)

The group stopped for the night in a small town just outside the boarder of the two territories, the in they'd chosen wasn't spectacular but serves its purpose for the four weary soldiers. Mustang watches as the blond Alchemist stretches out his back in the parking lot, his back popping loud enough to draw the attention of several restaurant patrons.

"I'll go check us in." Hawkeye offers, grabbing her purse and heading in the direction of the office but stops when Mustang calls her.

"Two rooms. We don't know who might be watching, so you and Havoc in one, Edward and I in the other." He orders softly, making it look like he's drawn her back to hand her something. Edward walks back and forth near the bed of the truck, stretching out his human leg and trying to not wince at the twinges coming from his aching auto mail.

"Hey, Ed." Havoc whistles, catching the blonds' attention just in time to catch the small duffle bag the teen had packed earlier before school. Ed snatches the bag out of the air expertly before dropping it onto the pavement, ready for the next bag. Mustang watches, realizing the harmony the two blond soldiers have when they work together. All around Central his small unit is known for their loyalty to each other and the extremely close relationships they all share, but _seeing_ it first hand still gives Mustang a sense of accomplishment.

"Oi, Roy, catch." Havoc shouts, tossing the rucksack he'd brought along at him. Mustang catches it easily and slings it over his shoulder, glancing over at Edward who is hefting his own bag plus the one Havoc and Hawkeye are using.

"Alright boys, I've got the rooms." Hawkeye announces, coming closer and hanging one key to the commanding officer, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Mustang smiles and glances at the key number and then reads the one on Hawkeye's key.

"Adjoining?" he asks simply and her nod tells him all he needs to know.

"Alright, well let's see what your money paid for and then get some food?" Havoc suggests, once more taking command of the 'family'.

"Come on Ed, let's get this stuff up to the rooms." He states and indicates the second floor. Ed sighs and readjusts his duffle as well as his school bag before hefting the shared bag, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose. Hawkeye gently pushes them back up before ruffling the trimmed bangs, making the golden eyes narrow in annoyance.

"I can take ours Ed." Havoc states, attempting to take the bag from the teen but Ed simply dances away, heading for the stairs that would lead him to the second floor. Havoc watches him go for a moment, his face expressionless as he lights another cigarette.

"He's been like that since that night…." he trails off, glancing at Riza who only shrugs. Mustang glances between the two subordinates, completely in the dark.

"Uh?" he starts and the tender moment between the two officers is suddenly over, a cold wind taking its place as Havoc quickly drags on the nicotine stick, blowing the smoke away from the other two.

"My 'problem' acted up the night of the adventure in the woods, took my breath away. Kid knows something's up and hasn't allowed me to do any heavy lifting when he's around. Kinda sweet really." He remarks just as a shout echoes from the stairs, drawing the three older soldier's attention.

"Are you three coming or am I going to have to freeze my ass off for nothing?" Ed snarls, making the group gives a collective sigh and move towards the steps.

(break)

"Did you get enough to eat?" Hawkeye asks, peering at Edward as they climb the stairs to the rooms. Edward nods, a wide smile gracing his features.

"Yes. The food isn't half bad." He says, patting his stomach in reference. During his quest for the stone Edward had gained an open-mindedness towards ethnic foods, unafraid to try new things, unless they contained milk, then they're still spawns of the devil.

"Good. You know Edward, if something happened with that teacher today you can always tell me right?" Hawkeye presses as Ed pauses for a moment, watching as the sharp shooter fiddles with the room key.

"No Sir. Nothing happened. He touched my hair that was all. I kicked him before he could do anything else." Ed reassures, not wanting to cause the woman any unnecessary stress.

"I'm serious Ed. I know this whole thing has been difficult…" she tries but Ed quickly cuts her off.

"I'm a soldier. If I can't handle this than what the hell am I doing in the military?" he smiles but the grin doesn't reach its usual brilliance. Hawkeye pats the teen before opening the door and flipping on the switch. Edward waits until Hawkeye had checked over the main room before moving into the room, standing at the ready as she checked the small bathroom, flipping on the switch before stepping out.

"Thank you Edward." She smiles and the teen quickly nods, backing out of the room with the intention of going to his room, pausing to listen for the deadbolt being slammed home. With a shake of his head Edward steps down to his own door, slipping the key into the lock he gives the door a gentle push, allowing it to swing open on it's own. Edward pauses, listening intently for any out of place noises within the darkened room. Wearily he twists in the doorway, his fingers brushing the light switch when he hears it.

"What the fuck!" he snarls, slamming on the light in time to avoid a lead pipe aimed at his head. Twisting around Ed brings his auto mail arm up before kicking out at the attacker, his boot narrowly missing hitting the hip of his opponent. The person staggers back for a moment, making room and Ed's able to get a good look, finding the dark blue uniform and mask vaguely familiar to the garb Lin's body guards wore.

But the style of fighting is less refined. Sloppy and ill coordinated.

Ed pulls back his upper lip in a snarling smile, excited to finally be able to use his muscles that had seemed to grow stale without action. Shifting his weight he watches, waiting for the coming attack. With a frustrated curse the attacker throws themselves into battle, executing swift, but badly placed moves. Edward dodges expertly, his metal fist connecting solidly for a couple of blows as the attack is thrown against the thin wall separating Hawkeye's room from his own.

"Edward!" Hawkeye shouts as she charges around the door into the room, her gun pointed expertly. Ed, distracted for a moment by her arrival is caught in the side with the pipe, the metal plating holding his auto mail port caves a bit, the bolts in his ribs shifting slightly, making the teen snarl in pain, and swings at the attacker with a suddenly weakened arm. Hawkeye fires off a few rounds, her expert shot narrowly missing the robed fighter. Realizing the odds against them are stacked high the fighter throws the pipe at Hawkeye and makes an escape, leaping out the door and over the railing. Ed gives chase to the rail is prepares to jump himself when strong arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him back as he coughs, ribs protesting loudly. Wheezing Ed allows himself to be lowered to the concrete, his breath coming in hurried gasps.

"Ed! What happened?" Mustang asks, holding the teen down as Havoc speaks softly behind him to Hawkeye, the woman's dark eyes scanning the gathering crowd of onlookers.

"Alright folks. What the hell is going on here?" the owner shouts, heading up the stairs, his face a bright purple color, reminding Edward of an over ripe Egg plant.

"We're so sorry sir, it seems that one of my son's friends followed us up here and decided to play a trick on him." Havoc quickly intercepts as Mustang guides the shaken and aching teen to his feet. The proprietor raises a skeptic eyebrow and peers into the room, looking for damage. Edward winces, hoping he wouldn't see the bullet holes from Hawkeye's gun.

"Alright. But keep it down, I don't like trouble around my place, another disturbance and you'll be out on your asses." He states, pointing a gnarled finger at Havoc's chest. The blond Captain grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Understood and again, sorry about that." He apologizes sheepishly and watches as the old man glares at him before moving away, muttering something about 'youngsters and their little games'.

"What the hell happened?" Mustang demands as he locks the door behind him, dark eyes narrowed at Ed as the teen slowly strips out of his pull over and shirt, hissing at the sight of blood. Hawkeye eases the adjoining door open and enters with a medical kit, Havoc directly behind her, already pulling on a set of medical gloves.

"I opened my door and was attacked." Ed states, giving a sigh when he finally manages to get the shirt off, revealing his scarred shoulder and torso, the blush slowly creeping onto the youngster's face making Mustang roll his eyes. Full Metal acts like such a mature person most of the time, but having Hawkeye seem him half naked still makes him blush.

"Damn kid, what'd they hit you with?" Havoc asks, probing the rapidly swelling area with a gloved finger. Ed flinches away from the touch, his leg moving to curl up against his chest to protect the area, golden eyes narrowed with pain and annoyance.

"A pipe. Asshole. Attacking someone in the dark." He mutters, making Mustang smirk at his words.

"Well, the bolt seems to have shifted. Did it break a rib?" Havoc asks, having been ordered to read up on Auto Mail maintenance by Mustang when the kid first joined their unit. He even went as far to contact his mechanic and familiarize himself with Edward's specific style.

"No, just pulled on the bone is all. Tore the skin around it right?" Ed asks, twisting his body and craning his neck to look at the injury. Mustang leans against the securely bolted door and crosses his arms.

"Any ideas of who would have wanted to attack you?" he asks, watching as Havoc begins to clean the wound and unroll the bandages. Edward sits silently for the procedure, his golden eyes narrowed in concentration before finally answering.

"Someone who knows I'm here. Unless they were coming for you, but that makes no sense. You've only been in the area for a week." He concludes and nods thanks to Havoc as he stands and repacks the medical kit.

"Well this presents a problem doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I think this would rank up there in the 'problem' category."

**Author Note: **Action! Sha-zam! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as Dun dun dun the plot thickens. So, I'm going to also start working in Illustrator with this idea I have bouncing around in my head, who knows how long that will take? But anyway. Please drop me a review and I will be sure to update again sometime this week.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Not as long as some of the other chapters, but it's kind of like a filler really. Not much to say here other than make sure you read the last author note.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ed." A jab to his hip makes the teen jump, his muscles coiling instantly as his metal leg shoots out, body moving on automatic. There's a curse and a loud thumb from the direction of the jab.

"Son of a bitch…" the voice utters as Ed wearily peels his eyes open, finding the hotel room still dark save for the bright light from the bathroom. Blinking sleepily the blond looks around for the source of the curses, craning himself on the bed to find his commanding officer hugging his calf, a murderous look on his face.

"Oh… sorry." Ed mutters, slowly pushing himself upward, wincing as his side protests loudly at the movement. Scratching an itch on the back of his neck he yawns and stretches out his legs, grunting as his human calf jerks as the muscles tighten and relax. Mustang rubs his leg, trying to ease the pain radiating from what would be a heavily bruised body part.

"You're not a nice roomie." He snarls and finally stands, having deemed the pain eased enough. Ed blinks at him, his golden eyes a shade darker and for a moment Mustang is worried, noticing now the dilation of the pupils. Havoc had given the teen a few pain killers the night before, to help with any pain the shifting of the auto mail bolt in his ribs might have caused and judging by the absolutely dreamy expression on Ed's face the pills hadn't worn off yet.

"Ed? Hey kid." Mustang tries to gain the attention of the now staring teen, his yes glued to a spot on the floor, his forehead creased with concentration. Mustang frowns, letting out a sigh that ruffles his bangs before turning and pounding on the adjoining door, hollering for the team medic. A moment later Havoc appears, half dressed with shaving cream slathered on one side of his face, a burning cigarette perched in the corner of his mouth.

Mustang takes a moment to consider his subordinates unbelievable multitasking skills before pointing a finger over to where Edward is sitting, dazed on the bed.

"I think you over drugged him." He states and crosses his arms, taking a moment to peer into the shared bedroom of his two Captains, his heart lurching when he notices the missing woman.

"Hawkeye went to go get some coffee and bagels." Havoc explains as he squats in front of the Alchemist, his expression sour.

"Chief?" he starts, gently shaking the human shoulder. Mustang noticed the tensing and is about to call to his Captain when the man ducks out of the way of the wild swing, obviously having done this routine once before.

"Hey Ed? C'mon kid." Havoc tries his voice hardening into a growl he'd only used in the heat of battle. Mustang watches as Edward just stares blankly at him, his nearly black eyes barely rimmed with gold.

"Yeah, I'm here." He slurs, blinking rapidly as he sways, Havoc's strong arms gripping his shoulders to steady him.

"What the hell did you give me?" he states as Havoc moves his hand in front of the too dark golden eyes, the orbs tracking the motion sluggishly. Putting down his hand Havoc rubs at his own eyes before glancing over at Mustang.

"I must have done the calculations wrong." Havoc trails off, running a hand over his eyes and sighing, turning away quickly. Muttering to himself Mustang gives the man a moment to berate himself before stepping in.

"Alright, there's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done. Ed, how are you feeling?" he asks, crossing his arms and glaring down at the teen trying hard to not frown at the sight of his too large eyes staring back.

"I'm…. high." He states generally, a confused expression crossing his features as he brings his human hand up to rub at his eyes. Mustang smiles at the confession and allows himself a brief chuckle on the boys' behalf.

"You can sleep it off in the truck. Get dressed, as soon as Hawkeye gets back we're leaving." He orders and watches as the teen tries to stand, successful on the third try. Having slept in his boxers and worn tank top Ed would only have to pull on a pair of pants and clean shirt to be ready, but just watching the teen try to walk to where his bag was stored the night before shows Mustang how difficult this simple action might be.

"Ed, sit on the bed. Havoc go finish and pack up I'll take care of Full Metal." Mustang sighs, his head held in his hands as the tall soldier quickly complies. Stubborn as ever Edward tries to get to his bag, brows furrowed in concentration and jaw set with drunken determination.

It would have been comical really, if the General wasn't so worried.

He's seen Edward on medication, been present when the teen was admitted to the hospital in the past. Being his 'legal guardian' made him privy to all sorts of information concerning the teen's health that most people wouldn't have access too and seeing him like this sends spikes of nervousness down his spine.

"I can do it." He snarls and grabs the single sock, leaning down he slowly begins to encase his single human foot in the warm material, his hands growing steadier by the minute.

"While you do that, I'll finish getting myself ready to go." Mustang states, turning away as the teen gathers up his blue jeans and begins to thread his legs through, wanting to give him some kind of privacy. Stepping into the other room Mustang gives an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face and winces at the day old stubble.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questions, having just closed the door, her arms loaded down with two bags and a cup carrier.

"Hawkeye, can you help Havoc finish packing. We're getting out of here as soon as Ed is dressed. I don't want to risk another attack, not with him in his current _condition_." Mustang orders and watches as the woman's eyes narrow slightly as she puts the items on the nearby table.

"What happened?" she asks but quickly tosses the discarded articles of clothing into the shared bag, not bothering to fold them. Havoc returns from the bathroom, a towel holding all the grooming supplies which he dumps into the bag, still nestled within the towel.

"I over calculated the dosage of meds last night and Ed work up… high." Havoc states, the anger on the edge of his voice directed at himself. Mustang turns, leaving the two Captains to finish and enters the room he had shared with the blond, finding the teen slumped on the bed, one boot clutched in his metal hand. Mustang approaches slowly, aware of the sluggish eyes tracking him but the boy only sighs and holds out the boot.

"It kept moving." He states simply and quickly holds up the metal foot, the toes moving slightly. Mustang resists the urge to crack a remark but wisely holds it back, because knowing Ed like he does it took a lot of effort and swallowed pride to even admit he needed help. With a nod the General quickly gathers up the few items they'd unpacked and zips the bag closed.

"All set?" he calls and Havoc's face pops into the room, a grim nod is all the older man gets in response.

"Alright then. To the truck." He indicates, opening the door and hoisting his rucksack and Ed's bag, knowing the teen would have a hard enough time trying to navigate the stairs without the added weight of the bag. Havoc and Hawkeye quickly take point while Mustang drops back behind the dazed Alchemist, his steps unsteady enough to make the older man cringe. Havoc quickly threw the bag into the bed as Hawkeye pulls herself up into the bed and secures the tarp, waiting patiently for Mustang to toss his up before completely securing the items.

"Alright Ed, get in." Mustang orders softly as the teen stares at the vehicle, his near black eyes narrowed.

"Ed." Mustang growls, growing impatient as he casts a weary look around the parking lot, looking for anyone even remotely threatening, the hackles on his neck rising.

"Sir, get in, I'll handle this." Hawkeye states, stepping up to where Ed is still staring, her expression falling loose as she smiles at the boy, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Ed's spaced out expression changes briefly as Mustang climbs into the back seat of the truck, watching his Captian work her magic. For a woman who had never had children or even a shred of motherly instinct (according to her) she does extremely well with Edward.

"Come on Ed, get in the truck and I'll give you some hot coffee and some food." She directs gently, directing the teen to the open door. Wordlessly Ed slides himself in and with a slam the door is closed. Moments later Havoc moves the truck out onto the deserted roadway, the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast foods filling the extended cab.

"Here Sir." Hawkeye hands Mustang his share which he accepts gratefully, pulling the travel lid off the coffee and sipping greedily at the dark brew.

"Ed?" Hawkeye asks, her arm extended over her head. Mustang glances over and can't resist the small smile creeping onto his face. Edward is slumped against the window of the cab, his breath fogging up the window. His golden hair is skewed and sticking up at weird angles as he hunkers down into the dark red pull over, his arms wrapped protectively around his drawn up legs.

It's a ball o' Edo.

* * *

Two hours later the truck finally eases along at the boarder crossing, the bumper to bumper traffic congesting the roadway on all sides of them. Edward had woken moment before the trust was forced to lurch to a stop, his golden eyes and sour expression telling all those in the vehicle he'd returned to normal. It was relish that he devoured the bagel Hawkeye produced for him, pausing only to relieve his dry mouth with a large gulp of water.

"So, what's the plan after we get over the boarder?" the younger Alchemist asks around a mouthful of bagel, his expression interested and thoughtful.

"Well, first we have to pull over and get into uniforms and ditch this truck. I've secured us a ride into the capital, one that will take us directly to the head where we are to report our findings." Mustang explains, noting with satisfaction that Hawkeye was already digging through a satchel of papers, pulling out a file containing the plans for the state building and profiles on all the ranking members who would be present. Wiping off his fingers Edward takes the file greedily and quickly flips it to the building plans, his golden eyes committing every exit or entry on it (and some not) to memory before moving on to the people. Mustang leans casually over, peering at the images of each official and recalling his own mental notes on them.

"Who do we have to watch out for?" Hawkeye asks but falls silent, her hand moving to produce the passports as Havoc eases the old truck up to the barricade.

"Morning Gentlemen." Havoc smiles, lighting a cigarette and causally offering the inspecting patrolman a stick. The craggy faced man turns down the offer with a stern frown, his handlebar mustache reminding Mustang sharply of Basque Grand. Beside him Edward stiffens, having also been reminded of the large Alchemist, or perhaps the situation in which he found himself killed.

"What brings you to the North, Mr. Keller?" the man questions, plucking the passport out of Havoc's hand. The soldier take a pull off the nicotine stick before answering.

"I have a few parts I ordered that I need to pick up." He states idly, slowly flipping down the visor above his head and hands the man an invoice, the bright yellow paper contrasting sharply with his dark uniform.

"And it takes four people to retrieve these items?" he asks skeptically, motioning for the other passports to be sent over. Hawkeye wordlessly hands Havoc the booklets which he presents to the patrolman.

"As you can see these are my girlfriend and son and my old friend. We recently moved to the country and figured I might as well bring them along, maybe do some sight seeing, you know, a little vacation before the pass closes for the winter." Havoc rolls off, his demeanor nearly unrecognizable even thought Mustang knows the man is on high alert.

"Ah yes, it seems the winter will be upon us early this season. Carry on Mr. Keller and enjoy your stay in the Northern providence." The Grand look alike states with a chilling, borderline homicidal grin as he passes back the booklets. Havoc exchanges the usual farewell pleasantries before rolling up his window and passing through the barricade.

A collective sign escapes the occupants of the truck.

"Holy shit, did you _see_ that guy?!" Mustang breathes as Havoc gives a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I thought I was seeing a doppelganger." The tall soldier states, a look of relief passing over his features. Hawkeye gives a shudder while Edward stares straight ahead, his eyes widened in amazement and horror.

"Hey, Full Metal?" Mustang prompts, poking the teen in the neck.

"I have seen some weird shit since I joined the military… but _that_ was single handedly the most _fucked up_ thing I have ever seen. Is it possibly for Grand to have a twin brother?"

"Yeah… a twin with a height complex? Did you see the height of that guy? I swear he was standing on a box." Havoc asks, his accusation making everyone laugh nervously.

"There's no possible way. I've seen the file, no siblings." Mustang assures and for a moment silence descends on the cab.

"But what if the Homunculi did some experiment.."

"Ed."

"No really… I mean…"

"Full--."

"It could be done you know…or maybe his parents didn't tell him and threw the smaller, weaker child out, because you _know_ Grand was raised by wolves or bears or something."

"You know General, he has a point there…"

"Havoc stop encouraging him. Ed stop coming up with arrays that could have been used."

"Seriously I think I can figure out how they did it."

"Wait you mean it's actually possible!?"

Mustang and Hawkeye share a suffering look before Mustang places his head in his hands, cursing his ill luck and the Furher Queen for forcing him into this situation.

"Hey Hawkeye do you have some paper and a pen?"

Mustang groans.

* * *

**Author Note: **I tried to throw in some humor. I know, it's bad humor but whatever, I'm a sadist I don't do humor really. Anyway I need some people's opinions. I have a poll on my profile about the main focus of this illustrated image I am working on. I'm not giving away anything right now but if you'd like to vote, cast it for your favorite pairings.

I don't write pairings, but I thought this would be a wicked cool idea, so cast your votes!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: So, it looks like Hawkeye/Mustang won the pairings poll (as if I didn't see that coming) I got a lot of AIM's and PM's from people bitching at me because I didn't put up a Ed/Roy option. My exact reasons would take up too much space and being annoying to those who don't care, so if you want to see my reasons go to my Journal, your answers will be there.

Sadly I started on the project but due to high winds and stupid drivers, my area lost power several times and I, being one of those stupid people never save my projects, so when the power went out… the four hours I put into the image was GONE and now I have to start over. Honestly I don't want people to hold their breath waiting for this, I will try to have it done by November but I'm also looking for a job so… yeah.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"So, what do you have to report Major General Mustang?" Minister Quinn asks, looking down his long nose at the dark haired soldier, his eyes roaming over the four soldiers as they stand before him.

"We were able to integrate ourselves within the town your intelligence specified easily." Mustang begins, his voice strong and hard edged. Edward stands beside him, hands clasped behind his back in the proper 'relaxed' manner, his shoulders square and back straight.

"I didn't _ask_ you how you infiltrated south of the boarder. I want to know what you found out. Are those back woods hicks starting to rise up? Should I fear a skirmish?" Quinn asks, his eyes narrowing and growing dark. Mustang looks taken aback at the man's questions and stumbles for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Edward sighs and quickly speaks up.

"The people are disappearing, whole families are being abducted at night. What your spy's were seeing and getting all jumpy over was the community banning together to try and find the reason why their friends were being picked off." Ed clarifies, his eyes locked on those of the Minister.

"Major General Mustang am I to take the report from the mouth of this… child?" Quinn asks, eyeing Edward with open distaste. Ed bristles and curls his fingers into tight fists as he seethes silently.

"With all due respect Minister, Full Metal is a reliable source of information. He and the other member of my team would know better than I what's been happening within the town." Mustang tries but the Minister only snorts, glaring hotly at the soldiers.

"Children should know their places." Quinn snaps angrily, his rage catching the officers off guard. Mustang takes a deep breath and turns to look at Ed, finding the teen's eyes narrowed dangerously and filled with unspoken insults.

"Full Metal, wait in the hall." He orders and for a minute it looks like Edward is about to argue but Mustang narrows his eyes a fraction. Edward gives a growl and salutes before spinning smartly on his heel and marching for the door.

"Now, can we proceed? I have other things to attend too." Quinn asks in a huff. Mustang resists the urge to strangle the man and quickly begins filling the Minister in on their findings, aware the whole time that Hawkeye and Havoc were tense with annoyance.

* * *

Edward leans against the wall, one booted foot placed against the polished molding on the wall and defiantly ignoring the suffering expressions on the guard's faces. To the casual onlooker the blond teen in the dark blue uniform of Amerstis looked like a soldier waiting for an audience with the Minister.

If only they could see past the outer image Ed projected.

Inside Edward was fuming with anger, his thoughts swirling around ways to get back at the snotty Minister for dismissing him like some sniveling child from his class room. A small smile curls one side of his lip at the memory of the numerous times Ed had spent out in the hallway when he was a kid. It infuriated him then and the past several years have done little to quell the annoyance. The long polished handle of the door beside him moves with a soft click, alerting the teen to the departure of his fellow soldiers. Havoc steps out first, his expression hard, lacking the usual brightness. Hawkeye follows, her eyes cast downward in thought, the folder containing their findings held against her chest tightly. Mustang is last, closing the door behind him. Wordlessly Edward falls into line with the others as they follow their commanding officer out of the building.

"So?" Edward prompts as they finally emerge from the warmth of the Minister building, the wind swept rain making Edward shrug deeper into his uniform jacket. Havoc lights up a cigarette, taking a long haul he stands quietly enjoying the nicotine fix. Hawkeye glances over briefly at the teen before leveling Mustang with a hard look.

"With due respect sir, that was a pointless meeting." Hawkeye states the annoyance hinting at the edge of her voice. Mustang nods, running a gloved hand through his hair before leveling his gaze at Edward, who was starting to get impatient.

"So, what'd the bastard have to say?" Edward presses, his words and tone bordering on subordination and although Mustang is use to such tones the people bustling by the Minister's office building wouldn't know that it was Ed's typical way of speaking.

"Keep your voice down Full Metal." He hisses and steps closer to the teen.

"Minister Quinn wants us to continue to keep a watch on the people. He thinks that they're planning something." Mustang informs as the small group of soldiers begin their descent from the main entrance, their booted feet making a dull noise.

"Did you show him the evidence?" Ed questions, his expression darkening.

"He didn't want to see it." Mustang retorts, preparing himself for the outburst that would be coming.

"What!" Edward exclaims, spinning on his heel, shoulder squared and fists clenched as he stalks but up the steps, his expression dangerous. Havoc quickly catches up and grabs the teen in a tight embrace and spins him around.

"Chief, there's nothing we can do but accept our orders." He tries but Edward snarls several profanities at the man, his rage at the injustice making his face flush with red.

"I will be sending a formal report to the Furher Queen, but until then all we can do it return to the town and continue the observations." Mustang states, catching the golden eyes as Ed crosses his arms in a childishly defiant manner.

"Fine. But I say we find this Widower and ask him some questions." He suggests and the others nod in agreement, having also come to the conclusion that the Widower would have to be handled before any progress can be made.

"Let's head back to the hotel." Mustang suggests once Edward seemed calmed down enough and wouldn't be making attempts to march back into the minister's office. A group of soldiers pass by, some giving the small group of foreign soldiers a disgusted look. Ed allows his glare to pass over them casually but blinks quickly as a familiar face shuffles past.

"Hey!" he shouts, lunging at the passing group. His metal hang makes contact just as a surprised yelp sounds, the two groups spinning to see what happened. Edward holds onto the delicate wrist of a teenage girl, his expression a mixture of horror and shock.

"Darci?!" he gasps but is forced to release the girls arm as one of the men in the group shoves Edward back, his scowl making it apparent the threat. Around him Edward's companions also tense, watching as the feeling of the group goes from being disgust to outright hostility.

"Excuse me?" the girl Ed had grabbed at snarls, retreating back two steps into the safety of the group she'd be traveling with, her eyes narrowed as she rubs at her abused wrist. Ed's own golden eyes narrow dangerously as he studies the teen, having committed Darci's image to memory. Sure, the hair is a few shades darker than the image in his head but the eyes and the line of her jaw are the same.

"I know you." He states with a growl as one of the others in the Agraia uniforms laughs bitterly.

"Yeah, sure buddy and I'm the Furher of Amerstis." His words set the officers around Ed on edge, their expressions darkening. Mustang steps in between Ed and the other male, his dark eyes shining with annoyance.

"I apologize, my subordinate is mistaken." He states as the other man snorts, dismissing the words.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." The other says and quickly the group continues on their way, some laughing insults spilling back. Edward stares after them, his eyes tracking the girl he'd grabbed at.

"Full Metal." Mustang growls and quickly forces the teen to move, wedging him between Havoc and himself. Edward rolls his eyes and clears his throat.

"I know I wasn't mistaken." He states as the four of them step onto a secluded path leading through the small park in the center of the Governmental Square. Hawkeye leads them in a general direction, away from any prying ears to a secluded spot near a fountain, the water washed with colors projected onto it.

"What made you randomly grab a girl Ed?" Mustang asks, crossing his arms as he stares sternly at the blond Alchemist.

"Yeah Chief. I mean _grabbing_ her like that? Man I'm going to have to teach you how to treat the ladies." Havoc remarks around a cigarette but quickly is silenced when Hawkeye elbows him in the ribs.

"I swear that was Darci." Ed states distractedly, his expression fading into one of complete concentration. Mustang sighs and waves a hand in front of Ed's face, gaining the teens attention with an annoyed hiss.

"Darci who?" he prompts and Ed finally sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Darci is a girl who attends school with me. I thought she was really odd, she has all of two friends and seems to know _everything_." He describes his gaze growing unfocused once more as he muses over all the times he'd encountered the girl.

"Wait a minute. That's the girl who stood up for Ezra that night." Havoc snaps his fingers and Ed only nods.

"But what's she doing here?" Havoc falls silent, his own mind whirling for answers. Both Hawkeye and Mustang exchange a look before the woman sighs and points to the sky.

"Might I suggest we ponder this someplace out of the approaching rain?" she asks, drawing both Havoc and Edward out of their thoughts. Havoc glances up, a smile coming to his face.

"Aw Hawkeye, it's not goin---" a thick droplet of water lands on his forehead, making the Captain blink and twitch. "to rain." He finishes just as the downpour begins. Edward growls to himself as Mustang quickly removed the Ignition cloth from his hands.

"Someplace dry sounds like a good idea Captain, lead the way." Mustang urges as the woman quickly takes her place at the head of the group, her shoulder straight and steps filled with purpose as she leads the other three in the direction of their rented rooms.

* * *

Once back and in the safe confines of their shared hotel room Edward shucks off his soaked uniform jacket and pulls angrily at the tight collar of the white shirt beneath it, his restless movements catching the attention of his companions who are in various states of uniform removal.

"Bag, bag, bag.." Edward rattles off, tapping his chin with a finger as he plows through the packs. With a sigh the three older soldiers settle in to watch their younger member moves frantically through the pile. With a triumphant noise Edward pulls back, the satchel held in his hands as he quickly dumps the books out onto the bed and flipping through his math book.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Hawkeye asks as she steps out of the bathroom, having completed her change into dryer clothing. Edward doesn't respond beyond moving through the pages of the book. Hawkeye rolls her eyes as she picks up Ed's discarded uniform jacket.

"Here it is!" the teen exclaims, holding up a pink paper written nearly on in what is obviously girlish handwriting. Mustang tries to hold back a laugh as Havoc quickly comments.

"You were looking for a love letter?" Edward's sharp glare silences the Captain but he continues, pulling out a pencil and notebook.

"No. Darci gave me these during my suspension. Their supposed to be math notes but what she said when she gave them to me… I think it's a coded message." He explains and slaps down the flowery looking paper and is about to set to work as a shiver runs through his frame, the human hand gripping at the shoulder auto mail port.

"No. Go and shower. Get warm, some food. Then you can work on that." Mustang orders, striding over to where the teen had set himself up and pulling the papers away, ignoring Ed's protests.

"This isn't open for debate Full Metal. It was an order." Mustang states, a hard edge climbing into his voice. With a growl and look of open defiance Ed pushes the chair back and stops over to his bag, pulling out clean clothes before glaring once more.

"Fine. But after I am going to find out what those mean." He snaps, slamming the door behind him, leaving the other soldiers smiling at his antics. Mustang peers down at the advanced math notes, shaking his head.

"Well, good thing he's the genius because I can't even figure out the math formulas, let alone the 'secret note'." He remarks with a snort.

* * *

**Author Note: **This chapter was a bit rushed, I apologize. I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a day trip with some friends up to the White Mountains in New Hampshire for the day and wanted to get this posted up before I left. Also, if the thoughts seemed scattered it's because I have a lot on my mind. Today (Friday) last year was the day my parents were involved in a near fatal motorcycle accident. A woman ran a stop sign and drove over the motorcycle my parents were on and I got the call from the state troopers saying I had to be at the hospital.

So yeah. But it's been a year and we've put that behind us. We've moved on and recovered (as well as to be expected) and here I am, back writing while my parents are down in Florida watching my brother-in-law graduate from Helicopter Flight School for the US Coast Guard.

Anyway! Enough of my damn sob story. Please drop me a review and I'll update again soon! Have a good weekend all!


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: I have to give you all a massive thank you. 110 reviews, I have to say I am honored by those who stuck with this story! I appreciate the reviews and the encouragement from you all and seriously I wouldn't have kept writing and updating on a regular basis if not for you all, you keep me dedicated.

My trip to the mountains was extremely fun and I will soon have some of the images of the foliage up on my DA for those who are interested in seeing 'The Great White Mountains' (which to me aren't anything special since I grew up in the state below them and spent my childhood summers up there) but you know the says 'What's boring to you isn't so for others'.

My 'fanfic imagination' has gotten the best of me recently and I have started musing over story ideas, sadly not for our dear Edward though. No, these ideas are coming through for a Star Wars fic (yes I am an old Star Wars fan from way back in the day). I would like to say right now, I will not be giving up on this fic, I'm having waaay to much fun writing it!

Alright, enough from me. Onward to the Fiction!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Interpreting the complex notes proved much more difficult than Edward first figured and the teen spent the remainder of that night hunched over the paper, his eyes narrowed behind his corrective lenses and a scowl plastered to his face. The only breaks the teen took was to quickly scarf down a meal—which he had to be forcefully dragged too by Havoc—and to use the bathroom when the beer he had was quickly filtered through his system. That evening found the soldiers lounging around their rented room in various positions of self entertainment, Hawkeye sat across from Edward meticulously cleaning her weapons, the smell of cleaning grease filling the space around her while Mustang and Havoc lounged on one of the beds, a Chess board spread between them.

"Take that." Havoc states, moving his Bishop to intercept one of Mustang's Pawns, leaving the man's King a single move away from being 'checked'. Idly the blond soldier taps the ashes of his cigarette out into the empty beer container as Mustang looks over his options, mouth drawn into a scowl. A frustrated groan draws his attention to where Edward is now leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and limbs hanging limply at his side.

"How's it coming chief?" he asks, exchanging a look with Hawkeye as she quickly reassembles her gun, hands moving without thought.

"Either she's wicked good at coding things, or there _isn't_ a message hidden within the notes." Edward states wearily, his metal fingers moving to pluck the delicate lenses from his face as his human one is used to rub the weariness out of his eyes. For a moment Havoc is struck with how _old_ the Alchemist looks and he blinks, unsure of what he's seeing. In the back of Havoc's head he knows that returning his brother to his regular body aged the teen, the energy needed to perform alchemy that intense strained Edward's body, this was evident by the light streaks of grey in his blond hair and the strain lines that have formed far too early around his eyes and forehead.

But actually _seeing_ the effect was troubling.

"Maybe you should take a break? Step away from it for a while?" Hawkeye suggests as she slips the now clean weapon back into its holster. Edward nods mutely and shifts in his chair, arching his back to stretch out the tired muscles.

"Going to go for a walk." He states, pushing himself away from the table and the books, a look of distaste coming to his features as his eyes scan over his own notes and the single bright pink sheet.

"It's raining." Mustang states, his dark eyes still glued to the Chess board, a finger absently tapping on his chin. Edward's golden eyes narrow as he slips his spectacles onto the top of his head.

"Gee, you think Captain Obvious?" he bites, pulling on the oiled rain jacket and drawing the hood up over his golden hair.

"General Major Obvious actually." Mustang states, looking up at the teen, his face poker straight. Edward's lip curls for a moment before he huffs and stomps to the door, swiftly exiting before any more comments can be thrown at him.

* * *

The township that surrounds the Government Buildings reminds Edward of Central, the wide streets and stores seem eerily alike to the ones he would wander down while in the capital of Amerstis. Hands in his pockets and head bowed against the steady rain Edward moves along, stopping to peer occasionally at a window of a store or to examine the street signs, keeping a mental map in his head. Stumbling as the cobblestone sidewalk abruptly ends Edward glances around him, finding the wooden planks beneath his feet and a vast darkened body of water beyond him. The shadows of several tall ships moored to the dock bob in the water, the wind howling through their rigging as rain pounds relentlessly on the soaking wood.

"I know your there. You've been following me since I passed that bar." He calls idly, turning to scan the shadows behind him, golden eyes tracing the movement of the lone stalker. Boots on wood greet his ears before the full image of his stalker comes into view, dressed in a heavy oiled poncho, the hood drawn up.

"Have you figured it out yet?" the stalker calls across, casually leaning against a mooring post, absurdly casual for someone who was just stalking an _alchemist_ with extensive field experience. Edward snorts but keeps himself tense, eyes scanning the darkness for any companions this person may have brought.

"What makes you think I'll tell you jack shit?" he scoffs, watching as the other figure tenses. Not long after arriving in Agraia Edward came to notice how inappropriate and barbaric it is to swear while in casual conversation.

Of course, Edward really didn't care.

"Because if you haven't figured it out, it proves to me you might actually be here to _help_." The other states cryptically and moves from the spot they'd previously taken up, a hand reaching back to draw down the hood. Edward allows his expression to crack into a cocky smile, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I knew it." He states as Darci moves a few steps closer, her expression edging on hopeful.

"Yes and earlier today you almost blew my cover." She gripes, replacing the hood that effectively hides her features in shadow. Edward snorts and shifts his weight onto his human leg, cocking his hip and crossing his arms but doesn't let down his guard, still unsure of what the shadows can be holding.

"So, you're a double agent then?" he probes and watches the girl for any indication. Darci flinches but slowly nods, the creases in the hood quickly collecting water as the rain seems to speed up, pounding the two teens mercilessly with the icy needles.

"I was sent to keep and eye on you and your team by Minister Quinn…. But I was also… uh—asked by Nathaniel to be his ears within the offices of the Northern Minister." She states softly and for a moment Edward is taken aback by her blunt response, the words spilling forth without reserve. His eyes narrow as he mulls over the words, his sharp mind analyzing them.

"That seems a little _convenient _doesn't it?" he states, the icy clip in his words back. Darci flinches and nods, her expression unreadable beyond the shadows of her hood. Edward waits patiently, shivering as the chilling rain begins to soak his pant leg from the run off of his slicker.

"We really shouldn't discuss this here…" she starts but quickly falls silent when Ed gives a barking laugh, making her jump at the harsh sound.

"Do you _really_ think I would believe you and stupidly bring you back to where my companions are? Please, this may be your arena but I'm not stupid, I may look young but I'm not naive." Edward snorts, his anger at being taken for a fool filling his veins. Sure, he was the youngest person ever certified as a State Alchemist but he didn't become a valued member of the military because he led a sheltered life, oh no, the exact opposite. He's so valued because he's _seen_ just about everything and survived and was able to move on.

"That's not what I meant!" Darci tries to defend but already Edward can see through her, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously as he shifts into a battle ready stance, his muscles shifting smoothly. He's often been told that when he's ready and focused on defeating or getting answers from an opponent Edward _becomes_ a different type of person.

"Were you responsible for the attack on me last night?" he asks slowly, the tone used for lower ranking officers dripping off his tongue. Darci tenses at the tone but doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"What attack?" she asks stepping a single pace closer but stops when Edward tenses further, his expression sour but calculating.

"Last night at a near boarder hotel I was attacked while trying to enter my room. Do you know anything about that?" Ed states, giving the girl the bare facts and watches her closely, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I swear Ed, I don't know _anything_ about that! What happened? Are you alright?" her voice hitches and for a moment Ed is taken aback by the apparent shaking of shoulders, the sound of her sniffles cutting like a knife. He hates it when girls cry, it's always been a problem with him.

"Well, stop crying. Jeez." He pleas, pushing his damp bangs back out of his eyes with a growl of frustration.

"I-I'm sorry." She sniffles and brings up a hand to wipe at the tears, the sight making Edward cringe, flashes of all the times Winry tried to stop her tears by swiping at them.

"Just… go. I have to head back and discuss some things." Edward states, moving his metal arm in a dismissive motion, his expression still dark and watchfully intent on her figure as she slowly backs away, not willing to show him her back.

"I'll see you in class. Oh and a clue? Back of the book." She states softly, her words nearly lost amongst the sound of the water and the rain. Within minutes she's disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Edward standing stock still on the pier.

"Damn it. Why does this _have_ to keep getting more complicated?" he asks, moving his head upward to view the darkened and angry sky. The rain drops slap painfully cold onto his face as he gazes upward, a scowl plastered on his face.

"If you're even _up there_ stop kicking me in the damn teeth. One of these days… I'll kick you back." He seethes, suddenly angry at himself for thinking the impossible. Edward scoffs at the notion of religion, having _seen_ there is no such thing as heaven or reincarnation, the knowledge of what happens to the human form after the vessel has decayed and returned to its natural state.

Souls don't float about in the starry sky.

They become energy for The Gate's wicked existence.

Snorting to himself Ed pulls himself out of his tensed stance and winces as cold auto mail connectors protest the sudden movement. The rain seems to pound harder but Edward pays it no mind, instead focusing on the newest turn of events.

* * *

"Ah, the drown rat returns." Mustang smirks dangerously as Edward steps through the door of their shared hotel room. Wordlessly Edward removes the still dripping oiled coat and drapes it over near the heating unit, willing it to dry enough so it won't be damp in the morning.

"Edward you're soaked." Hawkeye states as she walks out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower. Ed glances down at himself, wincing at the sight of his once khaki cargos now a deep brown, the fabric clinging to his human leg and the contours of his metal shin plate.

"It's pouring out." He announces, taking the towel Hawkeye offers gratefully and quickly toes out of his soaked shoes, wincing at the sucking noise produced. Striding past Mustang Ed crouches down at his bag and pulls out his sleep clothes, suddenly determined to remove the soaking garments from his body. He frowns, that's twice today he's been soaked.

He's really starting to hate this country.

"I'll be out in a minute." He states and quickly steps into the bathroom and strips out of his wet clothing before drying himself off. With disgust the teen pulls on the loose night pants and shirt, making sure to rub his hair dry before gathering up the wet clothes.

"So, I found out something interesting." He states, walking back over to the heating unit and casually deposits his items about on various pieces of furniture before turning back around and heading for his bag again, intent on a sock.

"You know that girl from earlier today?" he asks, pulling the wool sock Alphonse had given him as a birthday gift over his flesh foot, the limb tingling dangerously. At the groups collective nod Edward carries on, flopping himself back onto the bed, his eyes closing briefly as his back spasms.

"Well, seems she's a double agent."

The room is silent.

Ed pulls himself back into a sitting position, finding the expressions of his fellow soldiers to be one of mixed horror and amazement. Clearing his throat the teen launches into the encounter, noting how Mustang's dark eyes cloud over with thought.

"Seems that Darci was sent into the town to keep and eye on us by Minister Quinn, but somehow Nathaniel found out and hired her to be his ears within the offices of the Minister." He explains, making vague hand gestures to try and add some flair but also to shake the feeling back into his numbed fingers.

"But… why would….?" Havoc pauses, his thought left uncompleted as his lips pull down into a sharp frown.

"This could be _very_ bad for us." Mustang states, walking around the room, his movements screaming agitation, Edward nods and stands, heading back to his deciphering, mind whirling as he flips to the back of the book. He frowns, the glossary.

"I think I got it!" he states, childish excitement lancing through him as he pulls out the pink note and the blank writing tablet.

"Got what Ed?" Mustang asks, peering over the table as the teen works quickly, his golden eyes drawn to the words, his hand moving rapidly as he works through the code.

"What she did, was took words out of each definition on the terms. Her code isn't based on the letter of each bolded word, its various words within the definition." Ed explains quickly, the code breaking apart easily and making sense now.

"So, what's it say so far?" Mustang asks impatiently only to be silenced by an elbow to the ribs by Hawkeye, her dark eyes watching the teen work in amazement.

"I got some of it broken. Hold on." Ed mutters, erasing a few words and replacing them with others.

"_You will not be betrayed. I need too speak to you ASAP."_

Ed reads off, his golden eyes narrowing as he reads further down.

"_Don't trust the Minister." _

Ed snorts while Mustang groans.

"Yup… this just keeps getting easier and easier." Havoc states, cigarette left burning and forgotten in the corner of his mouth.

"Ya think?" Mustang growls, a hand slapping against his forehead.

* * *

Author Note: So, I have a job interview tomorrow for a company that makes Keyboards, second shift assemblers job. I hope they hire me because I really, really need a job. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could please review and let me know I'd appreciate it!

Thanks for reading!

PS: I am thinking about redoing my Star Wars story, simply because I went back and read it and wanted to die of absolute shame. It was so awful. Anyway, see you all in the next update!


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Updates will be far between I'm afraid. I was hired at a local company as a 2nd shift assembler. My work hours are 3:30 pm to 12:00 am, Monday through Friday and then I'm working my regular day at the farm, at least until I can start paying off some of my bills, so please don't think I abandoned this story when I don't update quickly, it's nothing like that.

On that note, the illustration I am currently working on will also be delayed due to only having the time to work on it over the weekends and before work, so don't expect that too soon.

Alright. Onto the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The group of soldiers set out from their hotel in the Northern providence at sun rise the next morning. Havoc sprawled in the passenger's seat of the old truck while Mustang navigated the massive machine down the interstate. Hawkeye's attention was divided between her crossword puzzle and the Major General's severely lacking driving skills.

"Sir, it would be best if you slowed down… this curb it a bit treacherous to be taken so quickly." She instructs, not looking up from her puzzle. Mustang cocks an eyebrow and glances at his Captain in the review mirror, finding the woman's visage unchanged beyond the tensing of her shoulders.

"Am I making you nervous Hawkeye?" he replies smugly but eases down on the break, the old truck giving a dangerous buck that jolts Edward out of his ball, his golden eyes cracking open sluggishly.

"Down shift." He grumbles in annoyance and huddles further into his pull over a shiver running through his lithe frame. Through his adventure in the rain the teenage Alchemist ended up with a slight fever and sore throat, the stress and exhaustion from the mission finally taking its toll on the usually active teen.

"Backseat driver." Mustang mutters but quickly shifts the truck down, causing Havoc to snort in his sleep and shift slightly, his long frame unable to stretch out enough. Although he played off his morning stiffness as just that, stiffness accumulated in his aching joints from the cold weather but Mustang and Hawkeye know better, the man's severe back injury that rendered him paralyzed acts up from time to time, stealing his mobility.

"Easy there sir. She's a good girl but you have to treat her right." Havoc's mumble fills the cab and Hawkeye pulls her eyes away from the crosswords, her sharp gaze regarding the man as he sleepily rubs at his eyes and pulls out his pack of cigarettes.

"How far before we reach home?" Edward asks dazedly, pushing himself up into a seated position, his golden eyes rimmed with black, showing his exhaustion. For a childish moment Ed rubs at his eyes, yawning widely as he curls into himself, seeking warmth.

"We're about two hours away, but really Full Metal. Home? Didn't know you were so attached already." Mustang quips, his eyebrow once more cocking in a jesting manner. Edward scowls at the older soldier, his expression turning deadly.

"Seriously Mustang, do you _ever_ shut up? Your like pulling the pin on a verbal hand grenade." He gripes his comment making Havoc burst out laughing, the ash from his cigarette dropping onto his lap and Hawkeye stifle her own laughter. Mustang pauses for a moment, his own barbed tongue suddenly without an insult to fling.

Edward smile. He won.

"Cheeky little brat." Mustang mutters and continues to focus on the road, glancing briefly at his side view mirror before groaning.

"What's the--- oh. Shit." Havoc asks, twisting stiffly to look out the back window, his face falling. Edward and Hawkeye, suddenly unnerved with the sudden mood change also look. Behind them a beat up pick up flags them down, colored lights whirling. Mustang gives a growl and flips on his blinker, pulling the old truck over to the side of the deserted roadway and shutting off the ignition.

"Please tell me you have a license." Edward moans, slumping down into his seat. Mustang frowns as Havoc digs through the glove compartment for the bill of sale that would declare him as the owner.

"See. They heard you verbally abusing a minor. Ooo your going to get it." Edward sings sarcastically but is quickly hushed by a withering look from Hawkeye. As the officer approaches Mustang's window cautiously Ed hunkers down into the warmth of the pullover, watching the exchange over the ridge of the collar.

"Mr. Keller?" the officer asks and Havoc leans foreword a bit to wave at the man.

"I'm glad I caught you before you got too far into town. Seems that while you were gone your house was broken into." At the news everyone in the truck sucks in a collective breath, their eyes widening. Ed's mind races, trying to remember if he put all his paperwork in the lock box before he left. Hawkeye leans foreword to listen as the officer continues to explain.

"Ezra went over to take care of your dog—who is fine by the way and found the place ransacked. Needless to say we've launched an investigation but without any way of getting a hold of you we couldn't proceed very far."

"what were you able to find out?" Mustang asks sharply, his tone quickly dropping into the one he uses around the office but a swift kick from the backseat makes him cough and sputter. The officer seems unperturbed by words and continues, hooking his thumbs on his belt loops.

"From what we could tell nothing was stolen. It looks like they were looking for something." He states and this time Edward tenses silently, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright. Thank you officer." Havoc states kindly and the man nods and heads back to his cruiser. Mustang waits until he's pulled away before turning around in the seat, his sharp gaze locking on Edward.

"Please tell me that all your notes and things were hidden really well." He states and edge of nervousness hinting in his voice. Edward huffs and pulls himself out of his cacoon of warmth, giving the man a hard look.

"I put them in a lock box and then sealed it with a little alchemy. No one short of an alchemist will be able to get it open, even if they pounded the hell out of it." He replies smugly and Mustang gives a sigh before turning back to driving.

The remainder of the ride is done in a tense silence.

* * *

Their rented home was horribly silent when the group paused to take in the broken window and torn screen. Edward peers around the area, his golden eyes narrowed as he takes in the shifting shadows, ready to _clap_and be done with the sense of someone watching.

"Alright. Ed and myself will take upstairs, Hawkeye and Havoc downstairs." Mustang orders silently, his white clothed fingers gently pushing the door open with a loud creak. Slowly Edward and Mustang enter the enterance, their eyes wide in the darkness as they creaap along towards the stairs. Hawkeye and Havoc moves to the living area and the kitchen, weapons that materialized from nowhere in their hands, their soft calls of 'clear' breaking the silence. Edward mimics the Major General as they move up the stairs, his own foot striking the steps when the older man does, masking the number of people. At the top landing the two Alchemist wait, listening for any strange sounds beyond the light steps coming from the downstairs.

One white gloved hand streaks out in the darkness, fingers curling and moving in the silent battle field language.

_Go left. I'll go right._

Edward nods and moves near silently into his bedroom, finding his meager possessions thrown about, his mattress flipped and closet destroyed. Knowing better than to let the scene get the better of him Edward take a deep breath and moves amongst the wreckage, his steps taking him into the depths of the ransacked room. From the hallway Mustang calls a 'clear' which Edward echoes.

"Where's that lock box Full Metal?" Mustang asks, morphing back into the Major General. Edward moves across the room to the closet, flinging several items of clothing aside and shakes his head.

"It's not here." He whispers, eyes widening. Mustang gives a groan and slaps his hand to his forehead but quickly turns at the sound of running footsteps.

"Hayate is missing!" Hawkeye shouts, anger and dismay evident in her voice.

* * *

**Author Note: **Yes I know, this is a lot shorter than the other chapters and I apologize, but I'm trying to write it during my mornings amongst doing chores and running around. Like I said updates will take a while now, due to my being employed. I am keeping my barn job on Saturdays so Sunday is really my only day off, so I'll try to update on Sundays now.

Thanks for reading! Drop me a review!


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Work is going good. Beyond that, there isn't anything to say other than, don't give up on me!

**Chapter 18**

That night after attempting to clean up the house from its recent ransacking and declining the numerous offers of safe refuge at both Gage's and various other homes the group of soldiers spread themselves out in the living room, a silent agreement to not be separated passing between them. With the mattresses taken from their respective rooms the four undercover soldiers hunker down, wrapping themselves up in blankets to stave off the creeping chill invading the home.

"I think it's the work of that hermit." Edward states into the silence that had formed, each soldier's minds elsewhere. Mustang glances over at the teenager, his dark eyes watching him closely but shrugs, refusing to comment. Havoc puffs distractedly on his cigarette, elbows pushed into the mattress and his feet moving absently. Hawkeye stares out the window, her expression blank and listless while a finger absently taps on the barrel of the rifle sitting across her lap. Edward growls to himself and shrugs further into his fort of blankets, seeking any kind of warmth. Although this dwelling can't be considered a 'home' to the soldiers a feeling of violation hangs in the air, just knowing their privacy had been invaded by an insane ex-alchemist.

Yeah. That isn't sitting real well.

"Seriously though, think about it who else would be able to get that chest open beyond an alchemist?" Ed continues, hoping his words might spark some kind of response from the older members of the unit.

"Are you _sure_ no one else besides you can open it?" Havoc asks skeptically, his understanding of how Alchemists seal and code things very limited. Ed's golden eyes narrow at the question but he nods his head.

"Yes. Every Alchemist has a unique -- let's call it a signature-- to their Alchemy. Take my brother and I for example. If Al sealed that chest using his Alchemy and I tried to open it, a rebound would happen because two different energy signatures are colliding." Ed tries to explain but is put off by the blank expression crossing the soldier's face, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Wait, I get it. Havoc, take our SCN's. If you input the wrong number sequence you're blocked from the files and security is called." Mustang interprets, his keen mind quickly putting the explanation into terms that the humble soldier would understand. Havoc's eyes glint with recognition and he shakes his head.

"Hate when that happens." He mutters, tapping the aches out into the older beer can on the floor.

"Okay yeah, but in this case my 'security' happens to be several metal spikes that shoot out of the chest if another Alchemist attempts to open it." Ed states with an evil grin twisting at his lips. Mustang blinks at the teen for a moment before wrinkling his nose.

"Full Metal…." He begins but the teen holds up his hand and quickly explains.

"All my research is inside that chest and although coded and encrypted I needed to know the items in there are _secure_. I added the spring loaded spikes as a secondary deterrent to keep anyone from opening it. But it only works twice, so hopefully this asshole gets the hint the first time." He remarks boldly and with a smug smile. Hawkeye rolls her eyes while Mustang gives a soft chuckle.

"Devious Ed, utterly devious."

"Wonder if he's okay." Hawkeye suddenly says, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sure he's find Hawkeye." Havoc comforts, knowing how attached to the dog the woman had become. Early in the mornings he caught her and Hayate going through their routine in which the dog performs a series of tricks obediently. His 'sit pretty' makes the tall soldier turn to mush whenever he sees it.

"If that bastard took him, I'm going to blow an important part of his anatomy off." She growls, usually warm brown eyes hardening. The boys all exchange a look and resist the urge to lay a hand protectively over their prides and silently agreeing to not invoke the rage of their female companion until Hayate is found.

"There isn't much we can do at the present time. The best course of action is for us to get some rest and start in the morning. Ed, you will be excused from school this week to help your parents clean up and sort through the mess." Mustang informs and flops down on his mattress, the springs groaning.

"I'll take first watch, now till midnight." Hawkeye offers, glancing at the clock.

"Second, midnight till three." Havoc calls, forcing Mustang to concede to the three to six watch while Ed happily takes the remaining watch for himself. With that the group settles in for the night, knowing the watchful eyes of the hawk are looking out for them.

((Morning))

Mustang woke to the smell of food cooking and the tapping of metal on metal coming from the kitchen. With a sleepy grunt the dark haired man opens his eyes and glances around, finding both Hawkeye and Havoc still asleep. Twisting his neck he finds Edward's mattress now void of the smaller man and the kitchen light on. With a groan he moves his watch and tries to make out the numbers but gives up with a huff and pushes himself to his feet, careful not to stumble over the sleeping blonds. After making a short pause along the way for a bathroom break the dark haired man rounds the corner into the kitchen, finding Edward leaning over the stove, a spatula held in his human hand and a frown creasing his features.

"You can cook?" he asks suddenly, making the teen give a shout and jump, his body moving on automatic as the metal arm falls into a fight ready position. Golden eyes blinking from behind the wire rimmed glasses Ed stands down, his sour expression returning.

"Yes, I can cook oh Mr. Observant." He snarks back, idly pushing his bangs back from out of his eyes and grabbing up the spatula, his attention once more back on the pan. Wordlessly the other Alchemist makes his way towards the coffee pot, finding it almost empty he quickly pours his share before setting about to make another batch. Ed slides to the right and picks up his own cup, taking a long haul before turning back to the pan.

"What are you making?" Mustang asks, hitting the button to start the brewing cycle while sipping at his _strong_ coffee. The man nearly gags but with the sharp golden eyes of the coffee's maker upon him he swallows his down, not wanting to set the teen off when there's a heavy and hot pan near by.

"Pancakes and sausage." He responds, flipping another finished cake into a pot and replacing the cover. In the pan beside the one he's pouring batter into Mustang can hear the tell-tale pops of meat simmering away.

"Where'd you learn how to cook?" he asks, curious about this new talent. To his knowledge Ed and Al didn't know how and only ate out when they needed too. Ed gives a snort and pushes his lenses back up to where they belong before responding.

"I lived with teacher. She and Sig own a butcher shop. Along with Alchemy and other studies both Alphonse and I were taught how to cook." He informs simply with a shrug as if it was common knowledge. Mustang smirks into his cup of overly strong coffee.

"You may know how to cook, but you suck at making coffee." He smiles and looks up, finding the teen's golden eyes narrowed and his metal hand clenched.

The spatula that had been in his hand narrowly misses the General Major's ear as he ducks out of the way of the deadly accurate projectile.

"If your such an expert, get your lazy ass up next time and make it yourself." He snaps angrily before grabbing another spatula from the drawer and flipping the cake, his movements aggressive. Mustang stays stonily silent as he examines the spatula now embedded into the cabinet, his amazement giving away to amusement.

" 'and other studies' huh Edward? What are you, secretly a ninja or something?" he asks to which Ed only snorts and shakes his head.

"You've met my Teacher. Would it really amaze you if I was?" he asks and for the first time Mustang eyes the younger man questioningly. Yes, he had met Izumi Curtis and having seen first hand the destruction the woman can cause, Mustang finds himself not doubting what she taught both Edward and Alphonse.

"Sir down and start eating. We'll have to leave soon if we want to find the Widower before nightfall." Edward states as Hawkeye and Havoc stumble into the kitchen.

"Hey, I give the orders." Mustang protests but Ed's only response is the placing of the put containing the cakes.

"It's not your entire research in the hands of some deserter in the woods." He snaps and for the first time Mustang notices the edge of exhaustion ingrained in the teen's movements, the darkening bags under his harsh golden eyes. Sucking in a breath the Major General decides to not respond and quickly motions for the others to start eating.

Ed's right. They can't waist anymore time.

**Author Note: ** I have not died. Sorry for this crappy filler chapter, next one will be the hunt for the Widower. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: *ducks the pitchforks and rotten fruit thrown at her* I apologize for the horribly long delay, life has been….. chaotic to say the least.

**Chapter 19**

Thanks to the map given to him by Falman the small team of soldiers were able to access the woods away from the prying eyes of the logging operation. Once on a trail Havoc and Edward determined that they're rate of speed would put them close to where the Widower is rumored to have his hovel. With grim expressions the group fell into a single column of flesh, no words passing between them.

As a boy Edward had always loved playing and exploring in the vast wilderness just beyond the house, the area beneath the wide canopy of pine needles cool and inviting after spending the day in the sun. In a way the blond Alchemist had always felt comfortable surrounded by nature and found himself enjoying the sounds around him.

Just not in these woods.

Golden eyes shift wearily, picking up on the slightest of movement as the group moved on, their steps barely shifting the thick layer of leaves. They were getting closer to the rouge Alchemist's position, the alchemic signature chokingly thick in the air around him. Mustang notices it as well, his gloved fingers moving to pull at the collar of his thick jacket in a casual movement that displays his unease.

"According to this map, we should be upon his hovel in a few minutes." Havoc explains in a whisper and with a wave of his hand indicates a place where they could peer over the next hill without being seen easily. The soldiers moved with a comfortable and practiced ease, their movements weary but silent.

"Wow, pretty good map." Havoc smirks as he pops up over the rock outcropping.

"What make you say that?" Mustang asks tersely.

"Because his hidie hole is right there." The man points out blankly and is roughly shoved aside as the others pop their heads up, wanting to catch a view of the rouge Alchemist's place of operations. Mustang frowns while Hawkeye's jaw drops.

"Wow, he's done fairly well for himself seeing as he's a hermit who is rumored to be a nut job." Edward mutters with a role of his eyes as he takes in the manicured lawn and recently replaced roof of the old home. To the young Alchemist it looks almost… homey, like the house was just dropped in the middle of the forest instead of being placed there by Alchemy.

The thickness of air associated with heavy Alchemy use lays over the area like a lead balloon, stifling and sickening, the feeling of it causing Ed's stomach to roll dangerously. Glancing over at Mustang he notes the collection of perspiration on the man's temple and the slight tremble of his gloved fingers. Slowly Edward licks his lips and draws on his stubborn nerve before starting to move away from the others, his expression set in a stubborn scowl.

"Edward." Hawkeye snaps, her voice edged with an unspoken threat. Ed's golden eyes narrow dangerously but continues moving, ignoring the snarled whispers of his name. Focused only on getting to the house the teen slips easily down the small embankment, his stare hardened with an insane focus. Slowly Edward moves from the natural shelter of rock and trees to the backside of a shed, a single golden eye peeking out from around the rough wood.

No movement from within the house.

Ed takes a deep breath.

From their places up on the knoll the other soldiers hold their breath as Edward begins to swiftly move towards the house, his back touching the pale grey clapboard siding, his eyes still scanning. Mustang can tell the kid is focused on his surroundings by the squared jaw and the glowing gold of his eyes. Gently the teen overturns a bucket near the bulkhead and stand on it, using the added height to peer through the window. Mustang and his crew hold their breath, watching as the teen twists back to where they are hidden and is about to signal a thumbs up when suddenly the window opens with a loud and out of place _snap_. Edward shoves himself away from the window but a beefy arm shoots out of the opening, seizing Ed's smaller arm.

"Gotcha, ya bastard!" a gravelly voice crows and even as Mustang and the others move to help Edward the teen is pulled through the window with a startled yelp. Hawkeye brings her rifle up and pulls several rounds, the bullets striking the siding. Without prompt the walls suddenly heal themselves, the entire structure melts into itself.

"Shit!" Mustang shouts as Havoc gives a shouting cry, his own handgun out as he blows off several rounds into the morphing house.

"Stop! It's alchemy, your just wasting bullets." Mustang snarls and hold up his hand, ready to snap, his mind rapidly working as to where to aim the fire bomb.

"Watch out!" Hawkeye shouts as a blue light flashes in the side of the still shifting house, a pipe of sort forms. For a moment Mustang is dumbstruck by the new development when suddenly a surge of water spews forth, effectively soaking the three soldiers.

Havoc and Hawkeye both blink and share a look, their expressions confused.

Mustang's eyebrow tweaks.

"GOD DAMNIT!" the soldier shouts angrily, his soaked gloves squelching whenever he moves his fingers inside the material. A deep chuckle escapes the pipe for a moment.

"Did you really think I wasn't prepared for this Major Mustang? I knew you and your men were here before you even crossed that last river. I had time to analyze you, study your faces and _recall_ your names and talents." The sneering words slightly echoed from the pipe escape, chilling the dark haired Alchemist.

"Pity, seems I have a lost lamb in my – shall we call it an egg- angry little fellow he is. If you behave yourselves you _might_ see him again…. Or a sliver of his pretty golden eyes if you misbehave, feel free to set up a camp and stake out the house. Let me assure you though, this might take a while… you know, conversation between _alchemists_." With that the pipe promptly fades back into the wall with a flash of blue, leaving behind a perfectly unmarked surface.

"Well shit, this is just fabulous. What now?" Havoc mutters, lighting a cigarette and taking a long haul from the only dry item on the man.

"we wait." Mustang states.

"But Sir, what about Edward?" Hawkeye asks, her eyes focused on the side of the building where she'd last seen the teen, seen the shocked look on his face as the beefy hand snatched at him.

"Have faith Hawkeye, you should know by now _no one_ can keep Full Metal contained where he doesn't want to be. For now we wait."

**Author Note: ** I know! Wicked short. I am very sorry you guys but I'm freaking exhausted as hell and my attention span keeps fluctuating. One minute I'll be writing fine and then the next I'm staring at the wall….. yeah, I'm just so fucking tired. Not only do I work 40 hours, I also still work at the farm on Saturdays, so by this time at night (7:12 pm) I'm totally ready for bed.

Anyway, please review and I'll try to post up another chapter soon!

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: It's been what? 2 years since I updated this story? I am going to apologize right now and give you a little explanation. I have gone back to school for Equine Business Management and as a 24 year old student I've been working my ass off to get my grades. That and for a while I lost interest in FMA, that is until I went to Anime Boston and bought the Brotherhood series and have been watching it between studying and going to class. I felt bad for leaving it for so long and would like to start working on redoing "All You've Forgotten" but first, I want to finish this.

Thank you to the people who haven't given up on this story, and to those who might just be joining it.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

It is dark inside the transmuted building, dark and musty the lack of windows making the small area containing the two men become humid and warm. Edward sneezes violently, cursing his luck once more as he flexes against the bonds holding his hands apart. The Widower paces and grumbles to himself, long fingers pulling at unkempt hair as he tries to reason with himself, giving Edward an closer look at his instability. With a frustrated curse Edward flexes his automail arm once more before giving up, jerking slightly when the Widower laughs.

"Keep trying young one, you will never get out of those." He cheerfully states, a large smile forming on his face, revealing the blackened teeth and massive gapped mouth before clomping over, his boots splintering the rotting and moister ridden boards.

"Is this not accomidating enough for you Full Metal?" he sneers as Edward chokes on the putrid breath overpowering the younger man.

"Oh no, when travelling I always look for the darkest, dingiest places run by a maniac in serious need of a breath mint." Edward snarls back, his annoyance evident in his tone but quickly receives a meaty fist to the side of the head. The unexpected force of the blow caused Edward to bite his tongue and sends his world spinning, leaving the young Alchemist dazed and incoherent for a few moments. The Widower cackles as the Alchemist flinches away from the sound.

"I know why you are here." He states when the teen cracks open a single golden eye and watches the man wearily, aware of the situation he's in and how quickly it could change.

"I saw you, that day when you fell. I know you were there in the woods, I could _feel_ you." He states, sucking on his own spit as he moves to sit cross legged across from the captive alchemist. Edward doesn't allow the shock to show on his face, knowing full well that's what the man is waiting for. Both alchemists sit in silence for several minutes, the sound of dripping water the only sound beyond their breathing. Edward studies the man closely, finding him intriguing but slightly frightening. Several years back Edward read a research book on the human psyche and the effects of little human contact, how geniuses tend to lock themselves away from society, deeming the people of the world too below their intelligence to even hold a conversation with.

That's what Edward sees in this man, with his unruly hair and sharp eyes lined with a fever he can only explain as insanity.

"Who are you?" Edward suddenly asks using the tone he only reserves for lower ranking officers, or people who greatly annoy him. For a moment the Widower looks shocked, his red rimmed eyes widening slightly before narrowing, his expression hardening ever so slightly.

"I was once called Hank McCarron. I once was a State Alchemist loyal to Bradley during the first war." He states proudly, to Ed it is evident in how he speaks and holds himself and Ed finds himself feeling bad for this man, a man who once served his country only to be driven mad and into the woods of a neighboring country.

"I am now called The Widower, a link to a lore I have adopted since leaving the military. I am happy here and bother no one." He mentions slowly, a hysteric laugh bubbling to the surface as the madness takes over once more, leaving the wide eyed lunatic in place of the prideful former soldier. Edward licks his lips and waits patiently, thinking over his words carefully.

"Do you know what happened to the people in the town?" he asks gently, tone still commanding but not as nearly strict. The Widower gives a low howl, his hands coming up to knot in his tangled hair, his words mumbled and hissed.

"I have nothing to do with it. I don't know-those poor people- I know nothing of what happened to them." He states firmly, the sanity creeping back into his eyes, letting Edward know he's back to being almost stable.

"Do you know anything? We're here to help them." Edward asks, making sure to make no sudden movements in case the sanity should switch, irrationality would get him killed should the man decide to take out his frustrations.

"People disappear during the darkest time of the month… I hear them sometimes, screaming but—no, I don't go see. There is little for me to do anymore…" he trails off sadly, showing Edward his badly burnt hands, the tattooed arrays mangled with sections missing.

"I am able to do simple alchemy, the river stones? Yes, things like that." He states with pleasure, his expression growing somber.

"What would you do, when you discovered you're the reason so many were killed Full Metal, will you still take pride in your knowledge of Alchemy when you see the innocent buried under your work?" he asks softly, his dark eyes fixing on the younger alchemist.

"Why'd you take my lock box?" Edward asks quickly, golden eyes trained on the other man. For a moment the sanity is clear and evident, Edward can't help but think that in his prime this Hank McCarron was a talented man but his past deeds drove him to insanity.

"I, I took it because I _knew_ you would find me to reclaim it." He states proudly and Edward holds back a snicker and nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Well you got me here." Edward states without humor "so what do you want me to know?" he asks, fixing the man with a pointed look. The Widower snickers back, a wild gleam replacing the sliver opf sanity he'd displayed only moments before.

"That I am not the one you are looking for when it comes to what's happening in the town. All I want is to be left alone, to live out the remainder of my days repenting for the damages I caused." He states sadly, and Edward ventures a roll to his knees, wincing as still tender ribs protest the movements.

"You can help us. You said you hear them sometimes right? Even if you can't save them, you can watch, let me know what you see so I –and the others- can put an end to the madness. If this keeps up, if people keep disappearing from their homes civil war will come to this area, you will be discovered and unable to finish what you started. You want to repent right? Why not help me that will mean more in the end." Edward reasons, knowing the desire to repent and make up for all the senseless killing is a powerful one, a road he almost went down when he woke up in the hospital bed beside his human brother. The Widower regards the younger Alchemist for a moment, the wheels slowly turning in his mind.

"No, I can't." he states firmly and produces a key from somewhere inside his rags, unlocking Edwards restraints before scooting away, wrapping his hands in his hair and rocking slightly.

"Take your box and leave, I haven't done anything to the people of this town, I just want to be left alone." He mutters softly and Edward slowly moves away, aware of how quickly the man's moods can change. The lock box, untouched sits in the corner of the room but before Edward picks it up he claps his hands and forms a basic door, the blue light casting the interior of the shanty with an eerie glow, making the Widower flinch away.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He says softly before gathering up the lockbox and leaping out of the formed door, unsurprised when the wall closes itself up. Edward breathes in deeply, enjoying the open and fresh air, trying to clear the musty air from his lungs.

"FULL METAL!" Roy shouts, coming around from behind a large boulder, fingers held at the ready. Hawkeye and Havoc cover them with their rifles sighted on the house but Edward waves them down with his human hand.

"No need, he won't be bothering anyone." He states softly, looking down at the forest floor suddenly saddened by the memory of the man's madness and what caused it. He always found himself feeling bad for the ones that lost their sanity.

"Did you kill him?" Mustang asks, roaring the words with both hands gripping the younger man's shoulders.

"No, I didn't kill him." Edward snarls back, angry with his superior for even suggesting it. Roy blinks for a moment, taken aback by the sharp anger but relents, allowing the younger man to harbor his emotions for a moment before asking another question.

"Who is he?" he asks softly, having known most of the Alchemist from the Rebellion, watched most of them either die in the field or of alchemical reactions in their studies after the battles.

"Hank McCarron is the name he gave me." Edward answers, saying the name softly before shooting the transmuted house a weary look, the hackles on the back of his neck rising. "He's not the one we're looking for." He concludes, slinging the lock box over his shoulder and marching off, his steps quick but light. Mustang notes the slight trembling of the younger man's human arm and the paleness of his skin but doesn't comment, just gives his people a gesture before stooping to pick up his own pack.

"Wait, we're just going to leave him here? I'm sure he's got warrants or is at least wanted by the government." Havoc starts but stops when Ed turns his hardened golden gaze on him.

"He's destroyed the arrays on his hands and is half out of his mind with lunacy. He told me that he's out here for penance for the lives he took during the rebellion; he's put himself out here to make sure that he can no longer harm anyone. He just wants to be left alone." Edward justifies to the others, Hawkeye wordlessly flicking the safety on her rifle before moving to gather her own pack.

"He's sickly as well. I'm sure he won't be here much longer." She states softly, having seen the signs of a wasting illness around the small clearing. She'd been privy to the camps in which the sickness ran rampant, a brain fever that reduced those who survived it to a rambling, babbling mess and shortened their life spans considerably. Most soldiers during the rebellion were vaccinated against it before being sent out into the desert, but not all of them.

"So, we leave him. Besides, exposing ourselves to bring back a deserter that might or might not be wanted isn't conclusive to the mission. Leave him, if he causes trouble for us or if we find out he's connected to the missing people, then we have reason. For now he's the embodiment of a local legend." Mustang declares and starts out with Havoc and Hawkeye trailing dutifully behind as Edward stares at the transmuted building once more and shivers. He's met insanity, in Shou Tucker and Zolf Kimbly, in Father and the homunculus Envy, but McCarron's insanity is different. His was brought on by a sin committed on a battlefield.

He wonders if his sin will someday drive him to insanity as well.

"Edward!" Mustang shouts, causing the younger man to jerk and spin, finding the older man staring at him. Edward narrows his eyes and huffs a sigh before pushing past the superior officer, mind working through his thoughts, sorting and shifting through the troubling insecurities. Mustang watches the young man go by, his concern for the teen making his stomach roll. He's seen Edward brood before and after a few hours the kid has sorted through whatever was bothering him without any help, so he makes the decision to keep an eye on him and if need be, provides a distraction to get him back on track. This mission is too important and has too much riding on it for the younger man to be overly distracted.

Roy shivers and looks back at the shack, his gut telling him he's making the right decision but his tactical mind doesn't agree.

* * *

Author Note: I am going to end here for now. I will try to write over the weekend but no promises. I'm getting ready for Finals (2 of which I'm worried about) but if not next week once I get home I'll try to write the next chapter. I shall not abandon you again!


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yes, I feel like my wording is a bit off, having gone off this story for so long. Oh well, nothing else to be done but carry on! Since I found out I got a B+ in my accounting class (one of the classes I was very worried about) I decided to award myself a little relaxation time to write this next chapter and drink some soda. So, as celebration of not having to take my accounting final I bring you… the latest chapter of Sugar Coated Lies!

Onto the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Downtime lasted all of a night then it was back to the grindstone for the undercover soldiers. Edward found himself sitting in class that Monday morning distractedly doodling in his notebook while the teacher lectures on the history of Agraia. His mind going back to The Widower and his admission to having heard the abducted people on the darkest night of the month, the small calendar on the inside of his notebook drawing his attention from the mindless doodles. The moon phases are marked clearly, showing that the next full and new moons. Edward glances up and around the class, making sure no one is staring at him or if the teacher is about to present the class with a through the notebook for a blank piece of paper Ed quickly works through when the next darkest night should fall, his eyes widening slightly but before he can continue the bell rings, sending the students practically scrambling over each other for the door. Breda sorts through his papers, aware that Ed was packing up slowly, nodding to several of the boys as they passed by.

"I got something." Edward states easily, slipping up to the front of the class with his textbook and notebook, disguising his true intent behind needing help with a section of the lecture. Breda bends low and makes a show of looking at the messy scrawl that passes for Edwards hand writing, working through the math and hastily drawn symbols.

"The Widower says he hears them in the woods, screaming and crying for help on these nights. I was thinking if we were out there during this time, we might find them or at least where they're going." Edward states, knowing that the other soldiers have already been brought up to date via a message system set up by Mustang, so when Breda nods Edward knows the man is in on his plan and will inform the others.

"We will await more information, now get on to class." Breda nods and Edward is about to leave when Breda stops him with a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"Be careful Edward, I'm not sure who we can trust around here anymore." He states seriously as he hands the young officer a note for his tardiness. Edward pockets the pass and gives an affirmative before heading down the hall to his next class, which he was not looking forward too.

Edward moves quickly through heading for his next class, a plan already forming in his mind, but before he could finish the teacher flipped the chalk board around to display the questions to a pop quiz. With a scowl Edward quickly copies down the questions and supplies the answers in explicit detail, flipping the paper over to show he was finished as the teacher makes his rounds, collecting the finished papers.

"Edward, I will need you to stay after for a moment to discuss your paper." He states with a look of glee before heading back up front to begin his lecture. Ezra shoots Ed a sympathetic look before quickly copying down some notes, barely listening as the teacher carries on explaining about some senseless scientific fact that will change in the next year or so anyway. Darci glances over at the young Alchemist for a moment, noting his distraction and frowns but quickly turns back to her school work, raising her hand to answer a question. The class carries on, students falling into a light doze as the man's monotone voice carries on until finally the bell rings, releasing the students once more into the crowded hallways and to their lunch. Edward packs up his bag, noting that Darci is doing the same, although much slower than usual.

"Mr. Keller, your paper was a shy example of the work I know you are capable of." The teacher begins, laying down the four page paper, Edward's messy scrawl barely legible and punctuation severely lacking, but the facts are there.

"You have a firm grasp of the theories and how they are applied but there is a lot missing, I am giving you this back and would like to see a better copy on my desk come Monday morning. Edward, I know being in a new school is difficult, but I can see the intelligence inside you and would like to see it reflected in your work." He continues, stepping closer to Edward than the teen feels comfortable with. Since his last encounter with a teacher determined to 'get closer' to him and the surprise attack at the hotel Edward has found himself very twitchy and uncomfortable around the strange people. He flinches away and quickly nods.

"Alright, I'll have this for you! No problem!" he states hurriedly, grabbing his bag and practically running from the room. His heart pounding and nose itching from the teacher's cologne he makes his way to the nearest men's room, intent on getting away for a few minutes, sort through his thoughts. Banging the door open Edward throws his bag to the floor and leans heavily on the white porcelain sink, his fingers gripping so hard he is almost afraid the material will crumble.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asks himself, starring into the mirror at his own impossibly wide eyes. The door behind him opens slowly and a lithe figure slips in, causing the Alchemist to tense up and whirl around, falling into a well rehearsed fighting stance.

"Whoa, hey!" Darci shouts, holding her hands up in a non threatening gesture, her eyes wide as Ed snarls at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he gripes, angry at himself and slightly alarmed that the girl managed to get into a boys bathroom without being seen. Darci's eyes narrow as she places her hands on her hips and glares back.

"Listen, I was worried about you. You've been distracted all day." She states, tone changing as Ed spins away once more, his shoulders tensed and expression sour.

"Have you got any new information to share?" she asks gently and Ed scoffs, snorting to himself and shaking his head.

"Yeah I have a few new developments." He grates out, words sounding hollow in the tiled room.

"What are they?" she asks, growing more concerned with Ed's attitude. The blond soldier turns and leans against the sink behind him, his expression unchanged but eyes harder than the teen had ever seen before.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asks stoically, crossing his arms across his chest and fixing the young woman with an unreadable expression. Darci's mouth opens and closes for a moment, annoyance and outrage flashing across her face as Edward watches her calmly.

"I shared information with you!" she tries but Ed only snorts and holds up his metal hand to silence her.

"You gave me nothing." He states.

"I revealed I was a double agent didn't I? I mean c'mon Ed, you have to know that was risky even for _me_." She declares, getting agitated in the other teen's clear distrust of her. Darci had thought that with the arrival of the undercover Amestris soldiers her job was going to get a little bit easier, but since their arrival she'd be left in the dark and was beginning to feel the pressure of the Minister and Gage to get them the information they need.

"I have had some pretty abnormal things happen to me since I arrived here Darci, your being a 'double agent' as you say is a little convenient and I don't like conveniences."Edward states stonily and for the first time the teenager can see what lurks just under the surface of the other student. She always knew that Edward Keller wasn't a teenager drafted into this position, simply by the way he holds himself and acts. No, she could tell he was the son of a soldier, brought up in the same manner her own military careered father dictated her life.

But now, now she can see that Edward Keller is more than just the byproduct of a military upbringing.

He was military.

Her eyes widen a fraction before narrowing.

"Who are you exactly." She grinds out, curiosity and nervousness lining her words as her voice trembles a fraction. Edward gives a devil may care grin before grabbing his bag in one fluid movement and walking past her, the slamming of the bathroom door echoing off the walls of the tiled room ominously.

**(after school)**

"So, this is what you were working on during history class?" Roy asks, flipping through Edward's notebook, stopping to glance at the doodles and frowning at some of the alchemy arrays plainly visible on the crisp paper.

"Edward…" stating the alchemists name sternly and pointing down at the paper and the blackened lines. Edward rolls his eyes and rips the notebook away from the superior officer and flips to the page he had done his calculations on before hanging it back.

"We will discuss this later." Roy states sternly before glancing over the math equations and some of the side notes, having grown use to the young alchemists cryptic handwriting over the years. Edward bites down into a carrot stick he got from the fridge and turns back to his own reading, a text book from school.

"Well, these all look correct, so what's your plan?" he asks, pulling the would be student out of his textbook by jabbing him with the tines on his fork. Edward curls his lip slightly but resolves himself to having to indulge his superior.

"If we're out in this general area we might be able to catch a glimpse of who is stealing these families. McCarron says that he can hear them so that means they have to be fairly close to his location." Edward dictates, pulling out a logger's map of the general area. His metal finger pinpoints where the former alchemist is living and with a keep precision Edward moves his finer in a diagonal line back to the town.

"I would say, that somewhere in this general direction." He predicts, tapping the metal tip on the table once more. Roy studies the map and is about to question the prediction when the door slams open and a black and white streak races past the dining area, a happy bark rising from the living room before Hayate emerges with a torn up sock, happily wagging his tail.

"Hayate!" Edward exclaims happily and quickly leaves his studies and planning behind to crouch on the floor, playing tug of war with the jovial dog. Mustang greets Havoc and Hawkeye, frowning at Havoc's drenched condition before cocking an eyebrow.

"Havoc, why didn't you ride in the cab if it was raining?" He asks as the blond man peels off his slicker and squishes his way towards the stairs, his boots leaving size fourteen prints on the hardwood floor.

"She wouldn't let me!" he exclaims sourly, pulling out a pack of cigarettes but groans at their soggy condition. Roy glances at the woman now moving towards the kitchen with a smug look on her face and only shakes his head.

"Get changed, Ed and I have a plan forming." He orders gently and watches as the tall man moves up the steps, disappearing while Hawkeye moves around in the kitchen, the aroma of coffee filtering through to the eating area. Edward continues to play with Hayate, carelessly planted on the floor with his legs spanned out. For a moment Roy allows himself to take in the sight of his subordinate and smiles to himself, suddenly aware of how innocent the teenager still is, even after seeing and doing everything he's done.

"Hawkeye! What did you do to my underwear!" Havoc bellows from updtairs, his voice drawing both Edward and the dog out of their playful mood. Hawkeye places a steaming cup of coffee in front of Roy and smiles to herself.

"That will teach him from stealing my razor." She states smugly, causing Edward to keel over laughing and Hayate barking at the younger man until he grabs the dog and wrestles him to the ground. Roy smiles to himself and sips at the bitter brew before turning back to study the map, not wanting to get caught up in how _right_ this situation feels, how normal.

There are more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

Author Note: There ya go! I will not be updating till this weekend or after I get home, since I have a 2 finals on Wednesday and one on Thursday. Till then, thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: I am done for the summer. I arrived home on Saturday after a 4 ½ hour drive, almost an hour of that spent in traffic due to a tractor trailer fire that shut down all three lanes on 95 through Stamford, CT. I played vehicle Marco/Polo that even got the truckers into it, danced alongside "Salsa guy from Florida" and caught up on my Rob Thurman book. Needless to say, I am happy to be home.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The mask is itchy.

Edward hooks one finger around the edge of the woven material and pulls it down, sucking in a greedy breath of air without having to inhale the scents of freshly laundered clothes. With a cautious rub Edward scratches the area where it sat, a satisfied sigh passing his lips.

"FullMetal." Mustang reproaches, his voice muffled by the mask covering his face as well. Edward shoots the older man a scowl and replaces the itchy cloth and turns his attention back to scanning the shadowed woods for any signs of movement.

"Are you sure we're in the right area?" Havoc asks, his own mask keeping his breath from steaming too badly as it hits the frigid air. Edward picks at the edge of his mask, annoyance making his finger twitch slightly. It had been Havoc's idea to wear the masks, having made a point that if they did manage to save the abducted family they would end up knowing their identities and most likely blowing their cover.

Edward could see his point but the mask was so damn itchy!

"FullMetal worked through the math and then I double checked it, so yeah, pretty sure we're in the right area." Mustang concludes and readjusts his gloves once more. Everyone was growing antsy, having been out in the woods and in position since sundown and the temperature is starting to drop quickly. Edward rubs his shoulder port absently, his eyes fixated on the distance.

"There isn't much else for us to do but sit here and wait." Hawkeye responds from her position on a hunter's stand in the trees, long range rifle propped up and night vision scope activated. When she pulled out the fancy scope earlier in the evening after their light but carbohydrate rich supper, Edward couldn't help but analyze the quality and superiority of the fancy item. Hawkeye had allowed the teen to fiddle with it as she cleaned and prepped her rifle, oiling and cleaning the sleek weapon with the care and precision born from years of training and experience.

"Hey, listen…" Hawkeye snaps drawing the focus from the cold in the air and the aches in old war wounds back to the forest around them. Edward listens intently, tracking the sounds of footsteps even though he can't see anything moving.

"There are six of them, heading north east." Hawkeye calls softly, her voice barely noticeable above the wind. Mustang readies himself; the dyed gloves raised and ready to snap. Yet another idea from Havoc, to dye the pure white gloves to not only disguises the Alchemists' position during battle but also to keep the identity a secret. Anyone who had studied Amestris history would know about the hero of the rebellion, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and although sometimes Edward doubts them, some of the people in Agaria are sharp enough to put two and two together. The shadows move, the blackness giving way to vague human shapes.

And voices.

"Nathaniel, are you sure this is the right area?" one of the shadows whispers, moving cautiously foreword his weapon held in an expert grip. Shooting Mustang a wide eyed look Edward nods his head and moves stealthily closer, ducking behind a large crop of rocks, making sure he's blended in.

"I had Gunner look at my math, since he's an architect of sorts and good with numbers." Nathaniel clarifies, his massive pick ax seeming like an extension of his body.

"So, if the Widower comes through here what's the plan?" one of the other loggers asks and Nathaniel chuckles, a deep rumbling noise.

"We capture him, take him into town and question him." Nathaniel states and Edward can picture the man's wide grin and bravado. Mustang glances over at Havoc and gives him a quick hand signal, making sure both Hawkeye and Edward see it.

_Stay put, we watch and wait _

The night progressed from late evening to early morning without the soldiers noticing its passing. The loggers sit close together, their shared stories serving as a way to keep themselves awake and for the hidden soldiers to gain information on their supposed opponents. On file Nathanial Gage was given the role of a separatist, leading his people in revolt against those officials who would oppress his hard working people. In the woods, surrounded by darkness the soldiers gain some clarification on whom Gage truly is and where his loyalties lie. Edward quickly signs at his superior

_We need to rethink Gage's involvement _

Mustang quickly notices and gives an affirmative nod, giving the signal for his group to draw back and move out. Edward waits till Hawkeye skillfully scales down from the hunter stand and is moving through the shadows and brush before following. The soldiers, having been trained to move through war zones without being detected they are quickly out of range of Gage and the other loggers, their pace slowing once they reached the game trail that cut through the forest.

"That was…. educational." Mustang trails off, suddenly signaling his people to stop when a twig snaps. The shadowy figures emerge from the shadows, their hulking forms giving them away as loggers from the camp.

"You bastards! Your thieving ways end here!" Nathaniel's deep voice snarls as Edward spins quickly, dropping just under the swing of the massive pick ax, his boots scraping through the fallen leaves and decomposing plant matter. The pungent scent of wet earth reaches his nose through the mask as he flips back once more, barely missing getting hit with the weapon. Around him he can hear the sounds of the others taking on the loggers; grunts of exertion and pain fill the night air. The cold air bites at the younger mans lungs, leaving them aching as he dodges and pivots, using his quick reflexes to avoid and launch his own attacks, hoping to at least disarm the larger protective man.

"You're reign of terror ends here thieves!" Nathaniel shouts as he uses his long, muscular arm to slam into Edward, having perceived the smaller man's next move. Edward gives a startled cry as he's sent flying, his back striking a thick tree, leaving him stunned and breathless. The moist earth beneath his human hand soaks into the glove, the smell heavy in the air. The shadow of Nathaniel looms over him and on instinct he claps his hand, bringing both palms up to slap against the steel, transmuting it into something harmless and blunt, reveling in the startled cry of the backwoods logger.

"What the hell?" he cries but the shock and awe factor wears off quickly as the big man begins to fight back, using his large fists to keep Edward moving. Edward scrambles to avoid the beefy appendages but gets caught by a steel toed boot, the leather glancing off his human shoulder, numbing the arm almost instantly. Edward curses to himself, his fingers tingling as the large man keeps up his relentless attack.

"I knew it, you're like that hermit!" Nathaniel roars, sounding very much like Buccaneer from Briggs. Edward ducks and avoids, trying to put distance between himself and the massive man, spinning and whirling as quick as the terrain would allow him to. The soft ground moves away from his hands, the metal limb sinking into the earth a few inches as Edward pulls off a quick back flip to avoid another savage kick.

"RUN!" a new voice echoes from somewhere in the woods, making everyone stop midway through their fight, loggers and soldiers looking around in confusion until a sharp white blue light arcs from somewhere in the woods, sending the boulders in the area launching spikes. The hairs on the back of Edward's neck stand up straight and the tingly feeling of alchemic power spreads down his spine. The Hermit's unique signature fills the area and sends the young alchemist scrambling from the scene and ducking under the granite and sandstone projectiles. Mustang, Havoc and Hawkeye fall into step beside him as they run, pushing aside branches and leaping brushes and rocks. Behind them the cries of retreat from the loggers makes Mustang give a chuckle, his eyes taking on that mischievous look.

They don't stop running till they hit the road, all four of them slumping breathlessly against the truck. Havoc gives a strained, breathless laugh and puts a cigarette to his mouth, pulling out his silver lighter he's about to light it when he winces, his face going pale and eyes wide.

"Havoc!" Mustang shouts, rushing to grab the man as he crumbles but doesn't make it in time.

"What's wrong with him?" Ed shouts, kneeling beside the blond soldier's head, placing his human hand on his forehead, worry etching his face and darkening his eyes.

"Help me get him into the truck and out of here and I'll explain it all." The older man grounds out and Ed nods as Hawkeye opens the door.

It's not a good thing.

* * *

Author Note: there ya go, please review.


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Sugar Coated Lies

Rating: T

Summary: Going undercover in a town is hard; being undercover in a school is even harder. How does a teen that grew up to fast deal with a family environment and school without blowing his cover?

Author Note: Not to worry, I haven't died. I've been taken up with school and working. So much has gone on that I can't even begin to tell you, but here is an update! Sadly, do not expect too many of them since I have a job working at a summer camp for most of the summer starting next week. I haven't abandoned this story, but the urge to write and post in any fandom has been dead up until the intense boredom caused during the wait period from the end of school and beginning of my summer job. So, hopefully I will update multiple times over the summer, but PLEASE don't pine for it. This will be an 'update as time allows'. As always, THANK YOU to the people who keep up with this and read it even though it's been dormant for so long.

NOTE: not a doctor, I'm an equestrian so naturally I know very little about how the body works beyond 'OH SHIT, your arm isn't supposed to bend that way!' and I'm still going off the premise that Havoc was alchemically healed and yadda, yadda.

Chapter 23

There are massive cracks, long since patched over but formerly gaping crevices in the ceiling are still visible. Edward stares up at the area blankly, slowly counting the number of patches he can clearly spot without much effort. The rug he's laying on smells of dust but the unique scent of the metal lubricant from his prosthetics seeping into the fibers. The four of them had returned from their mission a little over an hour before and once Jean was deposited on the creaky bed in the first floor room Edward had been shoved out the door, screaming obscenities and demands as the peeling white door was slammed in his face. Behind the white door Jean Havoc rests comfortably in the narrow bed, his lanky frame stretched out and eyes closed. Mustang and Hawkeye worriedly watch as the soldier's legs jump and twitch, the spasms terrifying to watch but the knowledge that the chain smoker doesn't feel them even more so. Jean's rapid healing through Alchemy fused the torn and severed bones and ligaments, restored the blood flow to the appendages and allowed the sharp eyed, woman chasing soldier to return to his active lifestyle. Jean took to the return of his former life like nothing happened and for the first month nothing seemed amiss until one night while out with the other members of Mustang's crew his injury protested and his legs fell paralyzed again. Within several hours though, the feeling and strength returned and after several consultations with spinal doctors and specialists the diagnosis is that although the area is healed and functional Jean's mental and physical strength in that area hasn't. In some ways, the brain interferes when the man is stressed, intoxicated or undergoing extreme physical duress and shuts down the area. With adjustments and several more 'paralysis' sessions Havoc adapted to the idea that his brain could betray him and he'd lose the use of his legs for a short while.

Of course, knowing this and the reasons behind it doesn't make seeing it or having it happen any easier.

"He's resting now; I will come back in and check on him later." Hawkeye observes, moving from her place by the other soldier, her eyes showing exhaustion and the tinge of fear that Mustang knows is clearly visible on his own face. Although they don't speak of it, the fact that Havoc, Breda and the other members of the rag-tag unit are as close to family as they have and the thought of loosing another member of that family strikes too close.

"Well, we can't keep it from him any longer." Mustang announces and stretches out his muscles before glancing once more at the sleeping Havoc and shakes his head before motioning for Hawkeye to lead the way out of the room.

Edward had been zoning out, his golden gaze fixated on the ceiling as he works his way through the numerous problems at hand when the door finally opens. Slowly Hawkeye and Mustang emerge, the older male slowly shutting the protesting door as Edward scrambles to his feet.

"I have a right to know." He demands simply, anger coloring his words as he waits for the other man to respond. Hawkeye is already making her way towards the kitchen, needing to keep her hands busy.

"I will make some tea." Breaks the terse silence between the two alchemists, leaving them staring at each other. Mustang, never one to back down to anyone suddenly feels guilt coil in his stomach and sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat as he stares at the old brass doorknob.

"Fullmetal.." he begins but the teen hisses a soft

"No more lies." That tightens the coil further but a spike of indignant rage spreads like hot fire through his veins.

"I never lied." He hisses, eyes narrowing and body tensing as Edward's own golden eyes take on a deadly tint.

"You—" he begins but Mustang shuts down his argument

"I never lied. It was at Havoc's request that I _withheld_ the information. Havoc is a proud man and a dedicated soldier." Mustang informs in a low tone, his words causing the younger alchemists mouth to snap shut with a soft _click_. The two stand in the hallway glaring at each other, neither having the will to swallow their pride and back down.

"Are you two done?" Hawkeye calls from the kitchen doorway, hands on her hips and a reproachful frown gracing her features. At the tone in her voice- that dangerous edge that Mustang often finds himself on the end of. With a sigh of defeat and the slumping of his shoulders the exhausted Flame Alchemist turns away from the still taut and ready to spring Edward. Suddenly the walk from the door to Havoc's sickroom to the kitchen seems like an arduous journey, the adrenaline spawned by the fight in the woods and the terror of the idea of loosing Havoc again finally leaving his body.

"Tea." Hawkeye supplies emotionlessly, pushing a large coffee mug of the herbal brew over to where the commanding officer plops himself down into the creaky old chair.

"Will he be alright?" Edward's soft question filters in from the hallway and Mustang closes his eyes, inhaling the herbal tea that Riza often would serve him after long meetings or stress inducing missions.

"He will be as well as he can be. You, out of everyone in this room should know how one adapts to a drastic physical change. Havoc knows his limitations Edward, he won't want you treating him any different than before." Mustang imparts as Edward slowly walks past the kitchen doorway, the creak of his feet on the stairs leaving his words floating.

"You should have told him." Hawkeye observes her eyes boring into her commanding officers from the rim of her cup. Mustang gives the woman a defeated look.

"Wasn't up to me to tell him." He justifies sadly.

* * *

The next morning dawns with the chirping of birds and bright sunlight filtering through the thin curtains. Roy Mustang wakes, the sniffer of brandy sitting on his nightstand explains the furry animal feeling in his mouth. Wearily he drags a hand across his face and yawns, stretching the fighting induced stiffness out of his back. Listening for any unusual sounds Mustang's heart lightens slightly to hear the voice of Hawkeye and Edward in the kitchen, the two officers known for being early risers. Mustang sits for a moment; his gaze fixated on the back wall of the closet for several minutes as he works up the coordination and energy to push himself to his feet and stagger out to the kitchen. The old farmhouse in daylight shows the lives of the family who lived there beforehand with a startling clarity. Oftentimes the Major General finds unique evidence of the builder and those who inhabited the house after, such as the 'hidden room' up in the room Edward occupies that revealed a room filled with old wooden toys and story books. Everything about the house dictates that those before the group of soldiers left in a hurry, their lives pushed aside and forgotten or written off as victims of the local legend.

"This mission isn't as easily solved as I thought it would be." Mustang grouses softly, finally feeling awake enough to stand and proceeds to move towards the door with slipshod strides, his socked feet are sliding across the old hardwood floor with ease. He's about made it to the door when his sock catches on something, a sharp pain accompanying the sound of tearing material as the refined soldier hits the ground and huddles over his bleeding and abused toe. Dimly the Major General notices the pounding of feet up the hall but is too focused on the intense pain emanating from his torn up big toe to comment.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questions, her knock on the door urgent. Mustang swallows down the pain and gives the command to enter, the door opens to reveal three sets of eyes staring at him from the doorway. On the offside Mustang knows he should be overjoyed to see that one of those sets belongs to Jena Havoc, up and moving but he can't express anything beyond the snarl of pain.

"What happened?" Hawkeye questions, crouching down beside her fallen commander while Havoc snorts, his keen gaze taking in the liquor bottle and its half empty presentation before moving more fully into the room.

"Did you go partying without me?" he teases gently as Edward also takes the time to study the scene.

"I was heading towards the door when my foot got caught on a nail or uneven board or something." He explains tersely as Hawkeye pulls on his foot, manipulating the abused toe to check for breaks or debris. Mustang, knowing better than to complain about the rough treatment starts running his hands over the area, determined to find the offending board with a spoken promise to turn it into ash.

"I don't feel anything uneven.." Havoc responds with a controlled smile, earning him a death glare from the Flame Alchemist. Edward moves through the room, retracing the steps once Hawkeye had bandaged the injury and Mustang had gotten up off the floor.

"how were you walking?" he asks suddenly, golden eyes narrowed in concentration behind his glasses. Mustang who was in no mood to be poked fun at by the teen snaps at him.

"Like a normal human, one leg at a time with some suspension produced by the knee joint and propelled by the intense urge to pee." His sarcastic retorts earns him a chuckle from Havoc, a suffering sigh from Hawkeye before the younger man snarls back.

"Can't you be a human being for once in your life?" he growls in return and presses a hand against his forehead before running his metal foot over several of the boards, causing a screeching sound of metal on metal to fill the room and everyone present to wince.

"God damn it Fullmetal, what the hell?" Mustang curses loudly, annoyance at the younger man's antics filling his words. Edward doesn't respond, instead he silently transmutes his automail arm into the typical blade and drops to his knees. The three older officers watch as the teen works away at removing the board. Havoc moves to help but Edward shoots him a withering look as he forcefully pulls up the board and pushes it aside.

"Well damn." Havoc mutters, his expression changing to one of shock and excitement.

"What is it?" Mustang demands as Edward reaches into the gap and pulls several leather bound books from the crevice his metal hand covered in dust encrusted cobwebs.

" This might be the light we've been looking for regarding to what is going on in this town." He hints, moving the tomes so the older man can read the hand written tag pinned to the front of the book.

"If you've found these books you're unfortunately living the nightmare that I've been forced to endure. Before you make any assumptions or investigate the claims of others read my own notes and remove yourself from this place." Mustang dictates and sits back on the bed. For several minutes nobody moves until Mustang finally points a finger at the blond alchemist as he gets to his feet.

"You, start going through that book. Havoc, we're going to need notebooks and the notes you guys have collected. Hawkeye, how about some coffee and any old newspapers you haven't thrown out yet." He orders, the two lifetime soldiers spring into action while Edward shoots his commanding officer a sideways look.

"and what about you?"

"Me? I'm going to put on my pants." He declares, which sends the teen out of the room quickly, the old journals clutched in his hands as if they were precious baby birds.

Note: To be continued. Eventually. As soon as I find the time to continue to write, which might not be till the end of camp which is in the middle of August. Don't be disheartened, I will continue this!


End file.
